


Awaken

by sierraskye



Series: The Violet Hour [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 3 year time span, Adoption, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Deception, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Mystery, Original Character(s), Prophecy, Ravenclaw, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraskye/pseuds/sierraskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical ancestry built on betrayal and secrets makes for a heavy burden. </p><p> </p><p>Teen Romance/Coming of Age/Mystery/Drama<br/>Set in the magical world of Harry Potter.<br/>All rights to J.K. Rowling, other than the original character Violet Verlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the window seat had its many advantages. A landscape view, foggy doodles, and solitude.

Violet stared down at her anxiety bitten nails and sighed. Disappointment washing over her features as she inspected her relapse. Her free class period was just long enough to sit down and worry about everything all over again. Although, she had a bit more on her mind than normal.

The girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic were busying themselves with hairstyles and makeup ideas for a weekend out, and it was much easier to excuse herself than to be told to go away. Besides, any attempt at keeping her dark tresses at bay without the use of magic was futile. 

'Better to just avoid it all' she thought to herself, blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

The sea of blonde hair that flowed effortlessly through her school halls dominated her surroundings. She had hoped by now she would at least see a friendly smile her way, or even a classmate to help with homework. It was only September, but friends were not an expectation at this point. 

There were the occasional brunettes, red, gold, and auburn, but she seemed to be the only person with black hair. Such a deep shade, and sometimes seemingly blue. The huffs and rolled eyes she would get when she had to tell people it was natural. Her eyes also being an odd shade of deep inky blue, seemed to scare people rather than provide some intrigue.

This was plenty enough of a deterrent to other students to warrant her a freak among them. In a school for magical abilities no less. Never had she once been asked out on a date. Never had she had a best friend. There were acquaintances of whom she would ask for a quill if she had forgotten one. But, no one wished to speak to her outside of classes. The one time a girl did, Violet was so excited she singed the girls eyebrows off by accident when she waved her wand a little too suddenly.

Someone walked into the library just then but she only got a glimpse of their robes leaving. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her heart saying "not again" as someone avoided her presence.

She had traced another heart with her finger on the cool window when she felt a flicker of de ja vu. 

It was rainy and dull one Saturday. Violet had been playing with her toys and her dog would not leave them in place where she had carefully set them up. Stuck in the house with a rambunctions dog was the last thing she needed. She was 11, and had turned him pink with no idea what happened, or how to turn him back. Having lived a muggle life, she hadn't the slightest clue of her magical potential or of the world at all for that matter. Her fingertips had crackled and the hair on her arms and neck stood on end. It felt like she had stepped into charged static.  


Alone in her room, other than the dog now held as temporary prisoner, she attempted again and again changing the color. Visualizing, believing it was already done, and when she opened her eyes she waved her hand. The first few attempts were absolutely useless. Then on the fifth try she had accidentally swatted the lamp on the table onto the floor and it made shattering,

*crack!*

"Vi? Honey, what was that?" her mother called out from the living room.

"Nothing Mom! I'm fine!" she called back a little too hastily and high pitched.

Suddenly the door handle clicked while Mrs. Verlow opened it to find a wide eyed Violet holding the dog as still as possible behind her back. The pink dachshund wiggled free and took off between her legs. As she turned to face her daughter again, her expression was unreadable. Fear? Compassion?

"Oh...oh no..." was all she heard of her mothers whisper.

Later that night she heard her parents arguing through the vent in her room.

"This cannot be! It's not time!"

She lay as flat and still as possible on the floor, feeling her ears perk toward the sounds.

"If it weren't time it wouldn't happen, Liza. McGonagall told us it wasn't in anyones control."

"Minerva also said it may be around 15, Edward." she put particular emphasis on his name to assert her anger.

"May be and around don't sound very definite..." he said softly as he sighed heavily. Violet could picture her father in this moment. Probably eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The best thing for us to do is reach out by owl."

Edward Verlow was very aware of the magical world because he was in actuality, a squib. He was a tall man with a rather large mustache. His bald head and and round cheeks gave him a shiny glow at first glance, and he was always in need of sunscreen. Liza Verlow is a Muggle in love. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back when the two first met on a hot night in July. Ed had some hair then, albeit thinning.

When the couple struggled to conceive after some time, he reached out through a magical adoption agency, in the hopes of having a child with the ability he longed for himself. Once Violet came into their lives he had dreamt of the day when he could be a part of the magical world with her.  
Violet was beginning to get a little annoyed at how it felt like he was living vicariously through her as she aged. She also felt the guilt immediately following that annoyance. 

She did her best to be a good child for them and they had a good relationship regarding her adoption history. She had always been under the impression that she was a "remarkable" child. Many times over the years she had been told how special she was, and how privileged they felt to be her parents.

Her mind drifted to another time when she was feeling the weight of the pressure to live up to this pedestal they have seemed to place her on. How could she possibly be this special? Her day to day life was very ordinary in her primary school. 

In fact, she didn't remember much of it after some time went by. Small bits about school plays and Violet over criticizing her performance. The Verlows tried their best to tell her she was wonderful but, there was in insecurity inside she could not escape. The years started to blend together until she found out about her magic.

Her memory then flashed forward to Professor McGonagall becoming her private mentor every weekend for the summer. Apparently she alone had been in charge of placing her with a family at the orphanage.

There was a girl who had placed a baby on the door step of Susan Shaw, the chief caretaker at the Home for Orphaned People and Elves, also known as HOPE. The girl left a note pinned to the babies blanket and died only a few blocks away. The note simply said,

"This is Violet. She will fly high above the rest."  
There was no signature or anything else that would identify the sender or origin. Immediately recognizing the cryptic message as something she had seen before, Susan called her dear friend Minerva McGonagall who came to see her by floo the next morning. 

The sparkling lime green show in the fireplace dissipated as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts stepped out of it in her soot sodden boots. Susan handed the baby to her, along with the note, with nervous hands.

"She's slept all night Miss. Not a peep until dawn. Pretty little thing has very blue eyes and-"

"Thank you, dear. I will take her from here."

"B-But, Minerva I thought you just wanted to see-" she was cut off again.

"And I have. Its too great a risk." her words dripped with strong authority. "We will still go through with the adoption but until then she will be under my care. We cannot afford to take a chance Susan." she said to her without taking her eyes from the softly sleeping baby in her arms. "Send any worthy candidates to me. I will send you a list of requirements this evening."

McGonagall paused a moment on her way back to the fireplace with Violet now snugly in her arms. She turned and faced her friend who had a look of stunned compliance. Minerva did not mean to be cold to her. "Thank you, dear. You have done wonderfully handling this with discretion. I am happy to have you as a friend." 

Giving her a warm smile, Susan walked to her with arms open wide. The women embraced her fondly and said,

"Of course."  
McGonagall then took Violet home to live with her in foster care. 

Once selected, she had told the Verlows something very specific of the projected age when she would inherit her abilities. Violet could not recall now why that was important.

After the initial awkwardness of the first introduction, which included tripping over the older witches robes and nearly having a nervous breakdown at the magical revelation bestowed upon her, she was given a stack of books to read over the next few months. Telling her of the schools that existed solely for the purpose of magical students. How she herself was the headmistress of a school called Hogwarts, which she spoke of with such fondness. 

She had browsed the pamphlets casually and did not remember now the differences between the two other than structures appearance.

For three months she was brought up to speed. Her father did not know if any gifts would be given to her since not much was known of her parents. They could only hope and prepare her when the time came. Professor McGonagall would not encourage the use of magic but rather help her control it when she felt she could not.

They had discovered that she had a problem with holding in her emotions. When she would bottle things up and let them get to her, the feelings would explode though magic. Her quite and introverted tendencies were ironically causing her to burst at the seams. Things were flying all over the house. Broken plates smashing on the floor, coffee mugs never had handles, and the dogs coat was ever changing.

Many discussions were had of the nature of magic. "It feeds from your intentions, which is why dark magic is so powerful. Anger and hatred are powerful emotions." she paused a moment to see if this registered. 

"Of course," she went on "so are love and compassion. It is up to you to decide how you fuel your abilities." the older professor explained. 

There was a moment that summer when she looked Violet directly in the eyes after a particularly tearful day of discussion.

 "Have you not wondered why you are so obviously different? Why you feel so left out of your world?"she had asked her after Violet told her of the times the other students picked on her. She had more than one memory of being tricked into looking foolish for laughs.

"I sort of figured it was just some cruel joke of life." she said with a sullen smile.

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"You are very unique indeed. Very special as well my dear. And my hope for you is that from this moment forward, with my assistance, you will believe it."

The bell rang and snapped Violet back into reality. She gathered her books and headed to her last class of the day. Try as she may to forget that she was once normal, she prepared herself for the segregation from the rest of her school.

She stopped after a few steps and went back to wipe the window clean of her now dripping heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had shown later on and significantly lifted her mood. Looking out of the stained glass mermaid window during her Arithmacy lesson was cut short however, when she received a small tap on the shoulder.

" Violet sweetie, you're wanted in the head office." Professor Higgle whispered to her as she bent down to meet her face. She always spoke to her with such kindness and had a genuinely bright smile. 

Confusion set on Violets face, but she still gathered her things and quietly slipped out the back as the rest of the students finished working on the daily problem displayed on the board.

When she arrived at the office door, she was greeted by a voice before she even had a chance to knock.

"Miss Verlow, do come in." Madame Maxime called out behind the closed door. The tall, broad woman that she had come to know as her leader, was sitting quietly with her hands folded. Her brown hair just reached her shoulders, of which were clad in an expensive emerald silk wrap. She rose to greet her, but did not move from behind her desk. 

Waving her hand, she gestured for Violet to sit. Violet waited for the Headmistress to sit when she came in before she sat in the pale blue arm chair.

" I 'ave received a letter from our neighbors in Scotland," she began as Violet looked at her through lidded eyes, " and they 'ave accepted your request for transfer." she squeaked out the last word as she struggled to control her emotions. She held a small embroidered handkerchief up to just the corner of her eyes. Taking in a weathered breath she said, "Although, I 'vould 'ave gladly spoken 'vith you if you had concerns about your time 'ere. This seems so, s-sudden."

"Madam Maxime," Violet began after she began breathing again, unsure if she could swallow the lump that had now formed in her guilty throat, " It is nothing to do with you, or my education. I feel Beauxbatons has really taught me a great deal. Its just...." she looked at the floor and shuffled her feet.

" Go on.." the headmaster encouraged, trying to meet her gaze. She had never thought she could talk to her about personal matters before. There was a distinct feeling she would receive when she asked for any advice, and that was feigned interest. It was easy to talk to her about school work, but when the time came for friends or boys or anything social her answer was always to "Discuss social matters with your 'ead of 'ouse." 

Logically, this seems like a wonderful plan seeing as the head boy and head girl interact with everyone and would therefor know how to solve most interpersonal matters. However, it wasn't the most pleasant idea for Violet to imagine walking up to one and saying "Hey could you help me make friends?" The living nightmare that would become her reality would be unending. They already found reasons that didn't exist in order to have an excuse to pick on her. She did not need to give them ammunition.

" I don't seem to get along with the other students. And before you say anything," she held her hand up in protest as she saw the headmistress open her mouth to speak, " I've tried. Its been 4 years and I want to take control of my life. I want to at least explore my options. Professor McGonagall told me in the beginning that I could choose my school, and I just want to know if I've made the right choice. If it doesn't work, I can always come home, right?" she asked timidly. 

"Of course, my dear." she said with a quivering chin, " I 'vould never turn you away if you wanted to come home."

She could no longer hold her tears back. This was it. She was finally going to transfer to Hogwarts and study with Professor McGonagall in a real classroom instead of her parents backyard all those years ago. Why she had ever chosen Beauxbatons over Hogwarts she did not remember, often wishing she had read the brochures more carefully. The bittersweet feeling was a little overwhelming. 

After a brief hug and "thank you", she left the office having to stop herself from running to pack her bags, grinning like mad the whole way.

Packing her bags, she had to remind herself to slow down at times. There was far too much to pack and way too many things she did not need to bring along. She decided to donate all of her robes to the school, seeing as she had no plans on returning. Old yearbooks and school portraits were strewn about under her bed. Flipping through some old notebooks, she had found a few cards that she received as polite birthday wishes. None were personal messages. 

Your typical "happy bday" and "Best Wishes". Some didn't bother with any message and just signed their name. Even the signatures that were there were sparse, if they weren't teachers names. She didn't bother counting this small of a number.

Deciding that she did not want to relive this pity card or anything else she had received in pity or out of politeness, she crumpled it in her fists and held it tight. Several red lines formed in her hand and she let go after squeezing it into oblivion. Anything with anyones name on it did not have to come with her. That left her clothes, books, music, and her trunk. Perfect.

 

The next week, she and her parents were at the London Platform catching a train to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had written them and wanted them to come along for the first visit, and to tour the grounds. Violets hands were cold and tired from carrying her heavy luggage. Hanging on by a thread was the pin of an eagle her mother had given her the night before. "For luck" she had said with a weary smile. 

She had fussed with Violets long, wavy hair for almost an hour that morning trying to tame the beast, her face a mixture of pride and worry.

'Independence day, Vi.' she thought to herself as she laced her shoes on the train.The joyful excitement of it all was only felt when her father spoke. "I can't believe this! I am so excited for you to start fresh. You have to send us an owl as often as possible to keep us up to date. Oh, honey, this is really going to be a good thing. I can feel it."

As they walked onto the Howarts grounds they were greeted by a familiar face and Scottish accent. Minerva McGonagall stood taller than both Mr. and Mrs. Verlow and held her head high as she strode their way. Her navy blue robes that trailed behind her, whipped around as she made deliberate strides. 

Violet could not control her wandering eye regardless of her seeing her old friend again. She was taking in the scenery of the Hogwarts. The large castle covered in ivy in front of her seemed so welcoming and not at all forbidding as she had imagined.  
The sky was a light orange and turning blue as the sun continued to rise. She felt a cool wind on her face and thought to herself how deceptive the sunlight seemed to be. She blinked her eyes and looked at the students on the lawn. Some were reading or studying.  
Some boys were playing with some sort of whizzing ball that shot yellow sparks at them as they tried to catch it. A tall, older boy who did not seem as though he should still be attending the school came by just then, snatching the wand from the air with his fist in one swipe. Violet jumped slightly and remembered why she was there.

"Hello Verlow family! I am so excited to have Violet here." she smiled wide and gestured to Violet with open arms. She graciousy accepted her hug and took a deep breath when she let go.

"Me too, Professor." Violet said with a genuine smile. This was it.

"Now, come with me and I will give you a tour of the grounds, and then we will discuss things further in my office." She led them toward the castle, as poised and regal as she remembered her to be.

They all enjoyed the tour. Professor McGonagall took them on a full walk of the castle including the surrounding lawn and the Black Lake. They had to stop many times to rest, but the professor was determined to get the entire tour in before nightfall. And they did so.

Stumbling their way back to the front of the school, they took their final break and sat down to ask any questions they had. Children dressed in their robes and school uniforms peppered the lawn and halls and Violets eyes were distracted once again. They were walking to classes, studying under the mature trees, and practicing Quiddich.  
The fall air smelled fresh and crisp, and new. There was no way she was going to waste the opportunity to read and draw outside in this new environment. Even if she didn't make friends, it would be worth something just to experience this.

Then evening fell and it was time to say goodbye to her parents. Her mother fussed over her hair entirely too long, until Violet had to push her hands away and hold them still in front of her. "Mom, I'll be fine. Its just school. I'll come home for the same breaks, and the school year is just as long." She wiped a tear away from her mothers cheek and hugged her. Her father came in near them and brushed the top of Violets head. 

"Come on, its time to go. Write to us, yeah? You're mum is already worried sick and you're still right here." they laughed a small breathy laugh together. They both hugged and kissed her, holding her so tightly she had to tap them to let go. She watched as they became small specs in their departure. 

Peering up at the Headmistress who smiled down at her in such a maternal way, made her shoulders relax for the first time all day.

"Now," she said to her with a glint in her eye, "let's get you sorted."


	2. Chapter 2

The smells and sounds coming from the Great Hall were filling the entrance where they stood. Groups of laughter and clinking china had her picturing the room, trying to decide where to sit discretely. Violets stomach growled audibly and she held her hand over her belly. 

They stood side by side behind the oversized wooden closed door, not moving or saying anything. She looked at the door, then to the Professor, then back to the door. What's going on? Why were they just standing there?

"Um, Professor?" she started but she was cut off when she saw the Professor wave both arms wide, the door opening, and the room falling silent. The clinks of forks and knives stopped with a screech, and Professor McGonagall walked matter of factly to the front of the hall. 

Violets eyes went wide, and she couldn't get her feet to move. Everyone was staring at her and her only friend was just walking away and leaving her behind. Without realizing it, her feet started moving and she was following her up the middle row of tables, with all eyes on her, in silence. She kept her eyes forward. In fact, she picked a spot to look at on the far wall. 

The tapping of their shoes and the echo that followed was the only sound she heard aside from her own heart hammering in her ears. They finally stopped at the front and she noticed a rumpled, ancient looking hat sitting on a stool.

"Attention students!" Professor McGonagall called out to the hall making Violet jump. Although not needing to be at such a volume due to the deafening silence, she continued, "As I informed you earlier this morning at breakfast, we have a new student," she gestured toward Violet with her arm, and smiled. "This is Violet Verlow," 

Violet stood frozen in place, eyes wide. Clasping her hands together she continued, "and for the first time in Hogwarts history," she paused and beamed "we will sort an individual student into her 5th year."

The room swelled with murmurs and chatter as the students all turned to each other in disbelief.

Violets eyes scanned the room and she saw several shocked faces. Some girls were smiling and clapping their hands, some boys elbowing each other in the ribs with some sort of intent on their faces that she did not recognize. One face in particular seemed gruff, and unreadable. Gray eyes bored through her. Platinum, white even, blonde hair atop the head. 

Her stomach flipped, with hunger or anxiety, or both. Laughs could be heard in between the chatter and she felt her knees attempt to lock. Her hands began to shake, and she could feel her nerves taking over. 'No pressure, holy shit.'

The room fell silent again. She looked to her left to see an outstretched hand. Taking it, the professor then led her to the stool. A small cough was heard coming from her audience. 

The Headmistress helped her steady herself onto the seat and placed the dusty hat on her head. Instantly the hat began to move and startled her. The small giggles she heard were quickly stifled by a look the Headmistress shot them that could only mean certain doom.

"Hm. This is unexpected." The hat began to speak in a low voice that only she seemed to be able to hear. Her eyes glanced to the enchanted ceiling filled with a starry sky and luminescent candle light. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

She was told this is how it would go, the hat sorts based on your individual skill. Your potential. Your heart. She tried her best to clear her mind but, the squirming hat on top of her head kept talking.

"Interesting. You are going to do great things with this mind, great things. Sharp wit. Sharp tongue. You should probably watch that. And yet.. it seems... something is troubling me. Miss, do you know?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?" she whispered to him. 

"Do you know?" he asked again firmly.

"I...I guess not?" she said with a confused look at Professor McGonagall, who had gone sheet white. What is going on?

"I see. The choice is clear then." he grumbled satisfactorily. "RAVENCLAW!" he bellowed, as the Ravenclaw table erupted in whistles and cheers.

She smiled and let out of sigh of relief. They were all gesturing to her to join them, with a booming applause ringing in the gigantic room. She looked to the Headmistress again, who had regained her composure. She took the sorting hat off of Violets head and gave it a quick pat. With a smile she showed Violet to the Ravenclaw table. A petite blonde girl grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace.

"How exciting! Please sit with us, we have a seat saved for you!" her striped knee socks could be seen as she nearly lept to her feet. 

Violet had to remind herself to breathe in this moment. She had never been asked to sit at someones table regardless of house loyalty at Beauxbatons, and she had certainly never gotten a hug. This was just, weird. It was hard to not have a defensive scowl on her face, and push that protective instinct aside. 'Fresh start. Independence day. You can do this.'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After eating her fill of the delicious feast which included the most succulent turkey she had ever had, plenty of accompanying buttered vegetables and rich chocolate pie, she was stuffed and exhausted. 

She rested an elbow on the table and held her head up with her hand. After answering so many getting-to-know-you questions, the long train ride, and now such a magnificent dinner she could barely keep her eyes open. She could feel herself drift when suddenly the room started to stir, and everyone was heading back to their respective house dormitories.   
The blonde from before smiled and said "Hey new girl, we are heading to our rooms, come on."

They got up and she started to really observe her new school. The large stone walls, ornate oil paintings, and floor to ceiling tapestries. Just heavenly. She was used to the enchanted portraits, but had never seen so many in one place. 

Her eyes wandered the halls and statues the entire journey to Ravenclaw tower. Even the smells were different here, more like fresh parchment and baked bread. Much better than the harsh oils and perfumes used to cover the natural smells, as her previous school had done.  
Her new housemates trying to tell her as much as they could of the schools history, but she barely retained any of it. She was in awe of the grand castle and yearned to experience it for herself, in her own way.

"We're here!" a young first year called out, running up to the Ravenclaw girls dorm entrance. After solving a simple riddle, they were inside and Violet lost her breath. The most beautiful celestial ceiling above them with a shooting star appearing every so often. She was immobile, mouth agape. 

White marble columns and statues throughout the common space made her feel a little out of place, and yet, noble. Long, heavy tapestries of navy blue and gold draped the windows and pooled at the floor. Powder blue sofas with matching armchairs sat near a fireplace, and she noticed the room had several bookcases that she couldn't wait to dig into. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Your bed is this way," her new friend had said softly, touching her arm.

She opened her eyes and followed her to the four post bed with a navy blue canopy, and gold tie backs.

"By the way I'm Nova. Nova Longbottom." the girl smiled sheepishly. "Guess I forgot my manners back there, sorry."

"How fitting with this beautiful ceiling! I love it. Nice to meet you, officially." Did I just make a friend? That was....easy.

She laid there a moment, looking at her surroundings after laying in bed for the night. The day had seemed like a blur now, and she was ready to see what tomorrow would bring on her first day of classes. She buried her face in her pillow and savored the soft fabric against her skin. The last thought she had before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep was "home".

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

She was used to being treated rather badly, even flat out ignored. Nothing could prepare her for this. Two weeks had gone by but it already felt like an eternity. 

The stares, and whispers. The prying eyes, and unreadable smiles. She had no clue who to trust, or what anyones intentions were. As if her defense mechanism weren't already in full swing, it was flying out of the park at this level. She fell into her comfortable silence when lessons finally began. All eyes on her somehow felt worse than being ignored. She kept her focus on the lesson for the day that Professor Slughorn had planned.

The potions room filling with odd smells and humid air. She knew her potions well, so this was going to be an easy class. So she hoped. Beauxbatons had always been known to excel in lessons, and even sometimes do better than Hogwarts. She set to the ingredients cabinet and began to brew in her cauldron. The other students watching her every move as inconspicuously as they thought they could, though she noticed every glance.

"Excellent, Miss Verlow, excellent!" the professor said giddily as he examined the perfectly mauve potion in her cauldron. The smell of roses wafting into the surrounding air. The table to her left had smiles on their faces, whereas the table to her right merely stared. Slytherins. Keeping her eyes to her own work, she chose to listen instead to his assessment of the other students creations.

The rest of the class seemed to pass by very quickly. She barely noticed that it was time for lunch until her stomach growled so fiercely, she blushed and had to reassure everyone it was in fact, just her stomach. 

A familiar pair of gray eyes rest on her face, unbeknownst to her.

He stared at her the way you would discovering something you have never seen before. New things wore down eventually and lost their luster. New things he had at home, most of which he did not ask for or want. Sure she was a pretty girl, but it was not the same. Something in the expression she held when no one was looking told him her mind was going a mile a minute. His brow furrowed, his scowl ever present.

To Vi, he seemed a bit intimidating and scary. She was somehow able to draw his gaze for more than a few minutes at a time without engaging in any sort of conversation. Of everyone in school, he stared the most. Assuming it was just the newness of her arrival, she always ignored it with a stoic expression. No boy had ever been interested in her before, there would be no reason for it to start now.

"Enjoying the view?"

The gray eyes continued to stare, oblivious to his friends words.

"Oi! Earth to Scorp!" he waved a hand in front of his glazed eyes.

Scorpius Malfoy flinched at his friend Albus Potters voice and punched him in the arm.

"What?" Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on mate. I know she's new so she's a sight to see at the moment, but you can't fool me." his eyes sparkled with a knowing look. They had been best friends ever since first year. Their families had some difficult history to overcome, but it never effected their friendship. They were determined to be their own people.

Malfoy took a swipe at his friend and pretended to go back to work. His senses were on high alert hoping Albus' voice wasn't heard beyond their table.

Violet heard the word 'she', and her ears burned. It was him. The white haired boy who always seemed to be looking at her like he wanted to say something. Or hurt her, she didn't know which. She decided it was best not to turn toward the sound. She had gotten used to people acting as if she couldn't hear them. This place however, was something else altogether.

"I wasn't looking at anything. Just thinking." Scorpius whispered, turning back to his quill.

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that, mate." Albus retorted, earning him another punch.

"Shut it Al. You don't know what you're going on about." he said gruffly. Albus was nursing his bicep when they received a, "SH!" from Professor Slughorn. He definitely had his eyes on the two Slytherins as he continued to grade each students work.

They sat quietly, Scorpius trying his damnedest not to look in Violets direction. His peripherals would have to do. For now. He saw her head turn slightly down ward and then towards their table. She looked to the front again, flipping her hair to the opposite side effectively hiding her face from his view. Albus on the other hand was making every attempt to get him to talk.

"So what is it about this one, hm?" he asked with a smirk. Scorpius shrugged and didn't look up from his parchment. "Oh, come on. I'm not that thick. You've got eyes for her."

"No, I don't."

"Your eyes are literally on her."

"No, they're not."

"Well, they were. I saw it."

"I was just lost in thought Al. Leave it alone." he said a little too loudly. Slughorn turned to them angrily and frowned. The look was enough.

"Sorry, Professor." the boys said in unison. Scorpius caught Violets eyes as he went to get back to work, lingering just a little too long to go unnoticed.

She flushed. 'Maybe I should get a bodyguard...'

The bell rang and everyone jumped to leave. Violet thanked her lucky stars and was the first one out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen, I know it sounds weird but I moved that thing without touching it! And without my wand!" Violet was laughing now. Nova hadn't believed a word of her story since she started.

"And you mean to tell me, that you are now, what? Telekinetic or something?" Nova said with smiling eyes. "Get real girl. In your, and my, dreams. We haven't even BEGUN non-verbal spells." The girls giggled together.

"Well, I don't think I was dreaming. That quill moved, I'm telling you!" Vi's shoulders shook with laughter. It really did sound silly saying it out loud. She had probably just caught a breeze at the right moment. She wasn't even using her wand, after all. 

A little too many instances like that had happened recently so she thought she would just try it intentionally. A simple wave and the quill fluttered off of her desk and onto the floor. It just so happened that the door had swung open in that exact moment and Nova, her new best friend, came bursting in to tell her the latest Hogwarts gossip. Something about a frizzy hair serum gone terribly wrong in potions, causing a whole head of singed hair and quite an awful smell.

"And then she said, 'I look like my dad!' and ran out in tears!" her smile so wide as she relived the moment. "What a mess! I bet she is in the hospital wing all night trying to get it to grow back. Poor Madam Pomfrey having to listen to that girl wail. Bloody dreadful sound coming from that one." They both laughed until their cheeks felt sore.

It was so good to have someone to talk to. Violet hardly recognized herself when she looked in the mirror these days. She found moments of feeling very happy, and then scolding herself mentally for allowing someone to get close, only to soothe herself right after. Her emotions were all over the place. She needed remind her heart that it was okay to open up. It was hard to accept friendship when you were so used to suspecting a hurtful prank around the corner. She had been tricked several times the year before...

Nova was being so truly nice. They walked to classes together, stayed up at night talking, and even shared closets. They would write small notes in class. She had already felt the sting of McGonagalls disapproval because of her notes to Nova. 

"Miss Verlow. Note passing and disruption are not tolerated in my class room. I suggest you remember that in the future. 10 points from Ravenclaw." 

The other Ravenclaws in the room glared at her with deep sneers. She had received the silent treatment at lunch after that. It faded though the more their stomachs were filled and by the next class all was forgiven. She had also gotten a letter delivered to her from a timid first year as they ate. 

"Miss Verlow,

If you would please meet me in my office tonight at 9:00, I would like to discuss how your year is going. Please do not be late. Password is your favorite snack from the Hogwarts Express.

M. McGonagall

Headmistress"

"What's that?" Nova swiped at the parchment.

"Oh nothing. McGonagall going all mother hen on me. Wants to meet later." she folded the parchment and put it in her bag.

"Ohh, well don't be late. She's got a thing about that." Nova said with a sudden seriousness.

"So I've been told." she said back with raised eyebrows. A sudden worry came over her. She had to know.

"Nova.." she began, not looking up.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been, you know, in trouble?"

"What? With the Headmistress? Never. She can really intimidate a kid into following the straight and narrow." she frowned.

"She does seem to have that effect." Violet sighed. Although it didn't exactly ease her mind, she still knew she had done nothing wrong. It was just a funny note about the lesson. It was on topic! 

The difference between her and other students is that she has never thought of Minerva as a teacher first. She was always her friend from the very beginning. Now to see her in her Headmistress role, it was a bit difficult to show the same level of respect the other students did. She wanted to protest some of the school rules and restrictions set upon them. However, she knew that is not the right thing to do. She made herself call her ma'am, professor, and headmistress as much as possible to force the habit.

She approached the Headmasters office and said, "Pumpkin Pasties". The door opened and revealed a spiral staircase with a soft yellow glow of light leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The smells that wafted through the air as she walked into the headmistresses office were enchanting to say the least. A swarm of cinnamon and vanilla flooded her senses, causing immediate salivation and warmth to flow through Violets body. She could hardly recall a time when actual encounters with a cinnamon cake would cause such a response. 

A potion was brewing in Professor McGonagall's cauldron as she looked tentatively between the spell written on torn parchment, and back again at the bubbling brew. Just then, a perfectly timed drop of a lime green solution changed the aroma to be completely obsolete. 

"What a shame." Violet said as she stepped closer to observe the change. 

"Yes, well. The ingredient list has been set for some time now to make the result odorless and colorless. It is used for those suffering from nausea to make sure they eat.” she replied in her astute Scottish accent. The professors eyes peered over the top of her spectacles at Violet. 

"That's not really eating though." Violet replied, looking into the cauldron a little closer to inspect the contents. 

"No, it is not. But a temporary solution is still a solution until the issue is resolved." she said with a frown. She turned back to her work.

Deciding it was best to save any follow up questions until she at least knew why she was here, Violet took a seat in front of the large desk. The old armchair squished around her and she tried to relax into it. On the wall, portraits of previous headmasters snoozed in happy silence as the day came to an end. The sky turned to a deep shade of indigo out of the office windows. Violet knew this was an abnormally late time to be here, but seeing as the headmistress herself asked her to be here she knew she would not be at risk for detention. 

The tension in the air hung thick as she continued to sit in silence waiting for the older witches next move. Staring at the large bookcases that surrounded her, Violet slipped into a daydream of her coming in here to read and dust them in her spare time. "I'm sure it would be a win-win for both parties..." she thought. 

The golden light from the oil lamp beside Professor McGonagall was set to dim as she finished her work, and packed all of the tools back into their appropriate places. She looked up into Violets eyes and smiled gently. Crossing her hands over one another on the desk, she began, “Thank you for coming dear, I know it is a bit late but my own schedule has me all over school up until now. This shouldn’t happen again so late.” she sighed a deep, exhausted sound that  Violet surely identified with. Her own sleep schedule had been off lately and school work was starting to get tougher as the weeks went on. Carrying her bag full of books wasn’t any help. 

 Violet broke the eye contact and wrung her hands in her lap. “Um, its not a problem professor. Headmistress. Er…” her words seem to be paste in her mouth. The last thing she needed was to get a detention or lose house points again. She must have really messed up if she still wanted to talk to her after such a long day. 

The older witch laughed a small huff of air. “Professor is fine, dear. I know its a little peculiar having me in a position of authority, but I assure you I am still me.” she smiled a genuine expression, and the in Violets stomach settled greatly. “I called you here tonight to discuss your school year so far, address any concerns, that sort of thing. Are you settled in okay?” 

“Y-yes. But, you mean. I’m not in trouble for the notes?” The words spilled out of her mouth without warning. She couldn’t even make small talk to avoid the subject. Violet watched the Professors face fall flat. 

“No, this is not regarding the note passing. Although, I am happy to see the situation resonated with you, this is a bit more serious than that I’m afraid.” her tone suddenly serious and a bit softer than before. “Miss Verlow, you are failing Potions and are skirting the line in a few other classes. Potions cannot be redeemed at this point without an Outstanding on your O.W.L. I’m sorry but I don’t think a tutor is optional at this point. I am going to assign one to you.”

Violets stomach fell to the floor, and her eyes began to sting with hot tears. “I-I didn’t think,” she sniffed trying to hold her voice steady, “I didn’t know it was that bad. I don’t always do well on tests…”

“And your homework is always half finished, if done at all. I know your other classes have similar stories but this one is the lowest. I’m afraid theres no other option. Your parents were notified earlier in the week and I heard back just today from them. They want you to start after school sessions immediately.” Professor McGonagall held a stern face, but did her best to keep her tone gentle. Violet was already showing her care with her tears. Now is the time for encouragement. 

“Who?” Violet asked suddenly sobering to the situation. “Who is my tutor?”

“Scorpius Malfoy. The best in your clas-“ she was cut off with the sound of Violets sharp intake of air. Him? 

“What is it dear?” she asked quizzically.

“Malfoy seems a little… strange to me. We don’t talk much at all. He gets moody and just stares sometimes. He’s really the best in the class?” she asked with one raised brow. 

“Oh most definitely. The Malfoy’s have always been a bit…broody, but with good reason. But their intelligence is second to none. Sounds like a teenage Malfoy to me.” she raised a brow of her own now, seemingly lost in a memory. “I’ve watched Scorpius Malfoy carefully over his last few years at Hogwarts, and I do believe he is a young man of good character. Just try one study session with him and let me know if you would like to continue. He’s been asking for some extra credit for tutoring and this opportunity just seems like the best fit for everyone. I think you will be surprised with Mr. Malfoy when you get to know him." 

Violet nodded her head numbly in response. Unsure what to do or say next, she cleared her throat and remained silent. A moment lapsed and the Headmistress said, "Do you have any questions for me?" 

"Um. When?" she said expressionless. 

"Well tomorrow is what I had in mind. That way you can try to be caught up by Midterms next month. We agreed they would be in the library from 4-6pm every other day."

Violet nodded again and grabbed her bag. She stood up and said, "Oh em, Is that all?" biting her tongue at her words almost immediately. Professor McGonagall gave her the once-over with her eyes. She raised a single eyebrow and said,  
"Yes, you are dismissed. Let me know how tomorrow goes, dear." with a bit of intensity that reminded Violet just who she was talking to. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day had gone by quickly. Students filled the halls on their way to their next classes. Murmurs and squeaks of shoes echoed, and it made Violet feel strangely alone. Her grades were slipping, that was a fact. She needed a tutor. Scratch that, she was assigned a tutor. 

"Watch it!" a senior girl cursed at her as she bumped her way through the hall in a distracted haze. 

Why him? Why that intimidating enigma that seemed to haunt her in Potions. Hell, he was probably the very reason for her failing grade with all those moody stares. The way he always seemed to flick his eyes away at the last moment before meeting hers. She had felt him watching her almost every day. The only time Scorpius ever attempted conversation was when they were side by side at the ingredients cabinet. He was mostly straight forward and gruff with his words saying "One more, please", "Thanks", and occasionally on days with good weather he would say "Hey", with a very small smile. 

"Just because he is the best in class does not excuse the abnormality of the social situation" she said aloud to Nova who had been walking along side of her, clutching books to her chest. 

"I wonder if he even knows you're the one he's been assigned to." Nova said as they made their way into the library. "Sorry I can't stick around. I promised a friend I would help him. Some girl is dancing him on a string and its driving him mad." she smiled to herself. "Honestly, he's just trying too hard." 

"I wish you could stay." Violet said with a worried brow. Her lips were tight with anticipation of being alone with Malfoy.

"Not in a million years! It's going to be awkward enough without me hanging around for no good reason at all." Nova looked her friend in the eyes. "You'll be fine. Just be you and stay on task." 

Violets chest heaved a heavy sigh. Nova went on, "and tell me every single minuscule detail when you get back." she grinned wide and mischievously. Violet let her self laugh at this and sighed again. 

"Here he comes!" Nova whispered suddenly though clenched teeth and wide eyes. 

Violet shuffled some papers around and abruptly fumbled with her book bag, spilling the contents onto the table. Quills and parchment rolls went everywhere, and loose bits of notes scattered. Her goal was not clear even to herself in this moment. Her frightened eyes meeting Nova's, both girls had to suppress a giggle at what she had done. 

"Nervous much?" she whispered at Violet, who was still scrambling to make sense of her mess. 

Violet began to write aimlessly on her notes and steading her breathing. The brief sound of their transition was mere shuffling of feet. No doubt Nova held a smile on her way out. Violet knew she would really be interrogated when she got back to the common room tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius Malfoy stood at his full 6 foot height and held perfect posture. His ruffled hair, platinum blonde and unruly, was the only thing out of sorts in his appearance. His uniform was otherwise pristine. Perfectly ironed slacks, shiny dress shoes, and silk green tie held him together like a Slytherin mannequin model for the school. Silently sitting in front of her, he rolled his crisp white shirtsleeves up to his elbows, and rested them on the table. His fists were slightly clenched. 

"Hello." his deep velvety voice said, sending a shiver down Violets spine. She did not dare look up at him. 

"Malfoy." she spat a little too harshly. She winced at herself.

His eyebrows rose and he leaned back in his chair, astonished. This was an awfully brave and presumptuous tone. He watched her trying to immediately rectify the situation with her fidgeting limbs, as if her body couldn't hold the apology in any longer.  
"Um, eh, Scorp- uh..."

Hm, no apology after all. She flipped her black hair off of her face with her hand, and he lingered on her neck for a moment with his gaze. Quickly breaking his daydream, he straightened his back.

"Malfoy is fine. Scorpius is fine too, I guess." he quickly cut in, hoping to save them both from a barrage of embarrassing stutters. He stroked his own knuckles with the pad of his thumb and stared at the table. The scattered mess did not seem to have a purpose. Did she just dump it all out? 

"I'm Violet, um. You can call me Violet." she finally said after a moment of clarity in her racing thoughts. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Why was it so hard to talk to him? Must he intimidate everyone? Her observant eyes rested on his hands, which seemed to be shaking slightly. She looked back to her work, pretending to remember something worth writing down.

Scorpius was sitting casually and poised simultaneously. She could see the lines around his face now that she had a clear view of him straight on. It looked like he laughed a lot when she traced the patterns. She had seen him in the Great Hall laughing with friends. In fact, he was quite popular. 

Every day girls seemed to wink or pass notes to him, though he never seemed to fancy one girl over another. Many days the echoing laughter at meal times were girls trying very hard to show him affection when he and Albus were goofing off.

"I know." he said continuing to eye the mess. "We're in the same class." he gestured toward the copy of Advanced Potion Making on the table by her right arm. 

"Yes. We are." she let out the tiniest sigh. Just enough air so she could deflate a little and speak. 

"So, Potions. Um. What should we do?" she glanced back and forth from her notes to his face.

'Look him in the eye' she told herself. 'It will never stop being weird if you don't.'

She willed herself to stop fighting and looked. A stormy mix of grey and ice blue stared back at her, and for a moment she saw them dilate when she made contact. He remained silent but began to unpack his own backpack. 

He smoothed out several pieces of parchment and tried to organize the workspace. She saw some detailed drawings fall from a small leather-bound notebook, that he quickly stuffed back inside and put at the bottom of his bag.

"I was given the teachers copy of some old quizzes. Figure we can just use these until we get a good handle on the basics. Then we will work up to the present so you're sure to pass the midterm." he looked up at her expectantly. 

His cool delivery and smooth voice were not what she had expected. This boy was attractive after all. He had a perfectly straight smile, and she could feel his energy radiating from him. He seemed as prepared as ever, and very confident in himself. He held his chin just a little higher than some, and his broad shoulders gave him an aura of dominance. Feeling a little flushed under his gaze, she nodded her head. 

"Yes. Let's do it. Do that. Um." she blushed fiercely. "I'm glad you have a plan."

Scorpius turned the lightest shade of pink and smirked. "Sure." he said with a small chuckle, leaning back casually again. Violet could smell his cologne as he got more comfortable. He raked a hand through his messy hair and her eyes betrayed her by following the motion. She quickly looked down again when he almost caught her eyes. If he did see her, he did not draw attention to it.

His grace under pressure well surpassed her own. His smooth pale skin and chiseled jaw weren't difficult to look at, and Violet was sure that he knew it. He walked as if in a rhythmic stride with every deliberate step. A clear sign of projected confidence.  


Occasionally he would look her directly in the eyes in class in what seemed like a passing glance. This happened often enough however that it could not possibly be a coincidence. And he somehow always seemed to be looking when she could feel someone watching her. Not a quick glance. The vibes were always a little threatening until now. She had never been this close to him before.   
She decided she would try her best to not be one of those girls she saw fawning over him right then and there. He was a good looking boy, so what? She was here to study, and he was here to tutor.

He watched her through his peripherals as he organized each quiz by date. He did not mean to come here so unorganized but when he arrived and saw her scattered things on the table, he could not help but laugh inwardly at the coincidence. 

He had found out he was to be her tutor a full day before she knew. He had plenty of time to have Albus tease and punch him anytime he so much as blinked in Violets direction. Even her name seemed to be everywhere. From violet potions, to violets blooming in the greenhouses. Shaking his head to clear the distractions, he tried to focus on just the parchments in front of him, and not her face.

Scorpius quizzed her starting from the beginning of term, which she missed by about 3 months. Christmas was fast approaching and they had to review quickly before midterms. He held a rather emotionless tone when asking her questions. She appreciated this approach after it took her a few tries to relax. Word definitions and basic ingredients were easy to memorize, and by the time the second hour had passed they had gone through a full months worth of studying. 

"Wow, great work. You have a sharp mind." he said as he checked his watch and began to pack up. They hadn't gotten off topic once, and Violets memory was impressive by his standards. 

"This tutoring should be a breeze if we can keep that momentum up." He smiled at her with more teeth this time but quickly caught his composure level again, his laugh lines making a brief appearance around his eyes.

She flushed and said, "Yeah, hopefully. Thanks." in a small voice. 

"I didn't know it would be this easy being a tutor." he said with a self assured smirk. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into a comfortable stretch.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor the sweet smells of the moment. Some sort of citrus shampoo perhaps, a light mint that made him salivate, and a distinctly lavender fragrance. He held this thought privately as he pretended to be dozing in silence. He thought of her eyes piercing through him when they made contact, and how his memory was not nearly as good as the real thing sitting right in front of him. He listed to her breathe deeply as she too had her eyes closed and resting. He peeked through his lids at her.

She was laying with her head on her bent elbow. The wavy locks of hair framing her face, and flowing around her like inky waters. He could not help but admire her features this close. The curve of her high cheekbones and soft skin. Her full lips seemed to be pouting while she was relaxed. She had a certain pensiveness about her that he found himself admiring even from afar.

She was observant and not afraid to be bold with her words. He related to the instant defense she felt ingrained in her when approached. He was used to feeling on guard for the surname he did not choose. "There's a lot more going on in that mind than she lets on..." he thought with a smirk.

She started to open her eyes a moment and Scorpius closed his again and pretended to doze once more. She looked at him in the same half-lidded way he had just done to her. Staring at him in such a vulnerable position with his eyes closed and body relaxed was intriguing. Her preconceived notions of his character were all wrong. Maybe he had just been wanting to say hello after all. McGonagall did brush it off as though it were nothing. 

She studied his face and chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath he took. Her mind wondered about the drawings she had seen fall out of his leather journal. They were of two animals, one of them a lion. The black and white sketches flashed in her mind and she could almost see them again. Before she could dive deeper into the thought of him being a secret artist, he opened his eyes and they met with hers.

"Do you make it a habit of watching people sleep, Verlow?" he said with feigned annoyance. She watched his face dimple on either side of his cheeks. 

"Oh we are on surnames then? Yes, Malfoy. Its actually what I plan to do outside of school. Its a new job they are developing just for me." she said with a teasing smile. They had somehow gotten relaxed amongst the studying. After each correct answer the tension seemed to lighten and she found herself easily smiling.

They both straightened and tried to sit up. Her quick charm continuing to work itself into his mind. Albus will want to hear all about this now. Surely he will know something is up with such a gap in time gone missing. Scorpius slung his bag over his right shoulder, unsure if they were stopping or if he was forcing it. It was getting more difficult to stop himself from looking at her mouth and he was feeling a little too comfortable. 

"Well, um. See ya." he said looking to the floor, and then at the door. He had a sudden urge to get out of here and run fast. But part of him wanted to stay here all night. He knew if he did not force himself to go, he could in fact stay here all night talking with her. He would be happy to look into the deep blue sea staring back at him.

"Hey," she said suddenly as she saw him stand to leave. He stopped and turned back to her. His eyes had a hopefulness about them she could not pinpoint.

"Yeah?" he asked with a little nervousness behind his voice. She could hear it waver when he was feeling anxious. Two hours time was enough to pick up on that at least. 

"Just wondering. Um. Why...Why haven't you talked to me before now?" she bit her lip as she finished asking. It felt so silly to ask a question like this after they had such a good session. He was just always looking at her without saying anything and now that she saw how easy it was to talk to him, it was eating away at her. She did her best to sound inquisitive rather than accusatory. 

"Oh." he said, sitting down slowly. "I guess I... didn't know what to say." 

"Hello is a good start. Seemed to work for you today." she shrugged, remarking at her courage inwardly. 

"I guess you're right. I'll remember that for next time." he grinned at her, and loosed his tie.

His breathing seemed to be a bit more rapid now and he picked up the pace gathering his things quietly. He briefly reached for loose papers to help her pick up, but when brushed her hand with his and retracted as though he had been burned. Violet was alarmed and confused but did not react outwardly. She observed his strange body language as she rose to get going.

The silence was brief. There was a loud -bang- as a book hit the floor. They had both whipped their heads toward the right bookshelves and saw three giggling girls running from the area. Scorpius stood quickly and started to leave again, pulling a hood over his head. He was turned all the way around and beginning to take steps when he called from over his shoulder, "See you in class. Um. Bye."

Violet sat back down in her seat for another ten minutes before she could move. 'What had just happened? A completely normal, and dare she say pleasant conversation with Malfoy?' For two hours nonetheless. Maybe she had misjudged him as Professor McGonagall said. Something inside her chest swelled at this thought, that she immediately suppressed. Gathering her belongings, she headed for her dorm before dinner. Nova was going to need to know these details before they were all crowded into the same room together.


	6. Chapter 6

A vicious storm ripped through the sky that night, causing heavy rains and whistling winds that haunted the corridors. Shivers went down Violets spine as she tossed in her sheets. She drifted into sleep, trying her best to ignore the howling gusts whipping at the castle. 

She dreamt she found herself running down a long hallway that didn't have an end. Running and then sprinting into nothingness. She tried to call out for help but no sound came from her mouth. Looking around made her dizzy so she had to keep going straight. Straight into nothingness. Darkness. There was a moments pause when she heard footsteps behind her, clicking down the hall at a quickened pace. She tried again to turn her head around but became overcome with her dizziness and fell to the floor. A figure stood tall in the blackness and the silhouette cast a heavy dark shadow over her. She felt the air choking out of her lungs, tightening her throat with each gasp. Violet willed her mute voice to scream a deep visceral sound, exploding from within her chest and throat. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and all of her hair could be felt standing on its end. 

"You're dreaming! Wake up!" She was being shaken awake. "Violet!" It was Nova. A gathering of fellow Ravenclaw girls was forming around the scene. 

"Merlin, wake up! You were right to get me," she said ducking to avoid a teacup whizzing across the room "This is mental!" Bits of tea leaves splattered onto the far wall as the cup shattered on contact. 

The sound of breaking glass and counter spells began to get louder as Violets eyes opened. Her housemates were having to dodge flying objects that were shooting across several feet as if intentional. Small plates smashed several feet away, and books and parchment were flying like flapping birds wings. Shattering breaks and thuds were clambering about the room and girls were shrieking in alarm. Some were hidden under their beds, but braver girls were using their anger at being woken at three in the morning to their advantage. 

Violets eyes had been squeezed so tightly shut that when they sprang open at once, several girls jumped back in fright. In that moment everything that had been whizzing about the room fell to the floor with a thundering crash. Frightened expressions of the girls that surrounded Violet, who's own face was wide with a wild sort of fear, reminded her a little too instantly of her time at Beauxbatons. She recoiled at their faces and tried to scramble to her feet. She had fallen to the floor and pulled all of the heavy tapestries down with her. Glass was strewn about all over and every bedside oil lamp had been lit to the highest level. Feathers fell from torn pillows in a delicate shower. 

Lightening struck and lit up the room a brilliant white and Violet saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with her hand clutching her robes tightly shut. Her disheveled hair held a loose braid and several fly aways, giving the impression of being woken abruptly. Her 'lumos' she cast had brought in an exceptional amount of light as well helping Violet fully sober up to the situation. 

She had lost control again. It had been years since such an incident of destruction. Tears began to sting her eyes and she looked between the floor and the older witches face rapidly, imploring her silently to eradicate the evidence. The headmistress aided some other girls in learning cleaning spells to get the common room in order, and headed to Violet calmly. When she approached her bed, Violet began to shake. Objects were floating effortlessly all around the room as the Ravenclaw girls cleaned up in stunned silence. 

"Violet dear," McGongall began, placing her arm around her,"come with me. It will be alright."

She led her through the halls and to the hospital wing where Violet, wiping her tear stained cheeks, happily accepted some dreamless sleep potion and slept in a hospital bed. 

 

The next morning was Saturday. Violet spent the entire day assisting Madam Pomfrey with her healing potions by volunteering to do the heavy lifting and inventory. The healer happily accepted the help, regardless of Violets obvious avoidance of her housemates. 

The day seemed to carry on effortlessly without her. Madam Pomfrey asked a few questions about her school work but mostly mixed in her cauldron. Her frizzy hair as she stirred the mix made Violet giggle to herself about how seriously she took her job. If Madam Pomfrey was anything, it was diligent. Occasionally Violets gaze would linger a little too long outdoors and she drew falling leaves along the sides of her ingredients lists. 

"Did you hear me miss?" Madam Pomfreys voice came into focus in her ears and she quickly snapped back. 

"Hm?"

"I'm all set for today. You can go to dinner now.." she smiled sweetly at her, patting the sides of her arms. "Thank you for your help today."

"Oh. Um, you're welcome." Violets stomach turned at the thought of sitting in the Great Hall with so many eyes on her and be expected to eat. Thinking there must be a plan B in this, she nodded her head numbly and rose to leave. 

 

Her boots scuffled on the stone floor as she walked through a sea of students to dinner. The halls were filled with savory smells and the candle light really set the relaxation tone at the end of a hard day. Three girls waved a small hello to her as she entered the room. It was a comfort to know they were happy to see her return after giving them such a rough night in their dorm. 

Suddenly very aware of the amount of eyes on her, she picked up her pace and found where Nova was sitting. She was quietly reading while she ate her dinner. Violet sat down wordlessly in front of her and sighed.

"Hey! You're back!" Nova said looking up and setting the book down. She held a wide smile and reached across the tabled to hug her. Violet felt a few hands pat her back from surrounding students as well. Cautiously, she released her hug and sat back down. The flush was creeping high up into her cheekbones. The concern they had over her was not expected and Violet felt a warm sense of happiness. She could see other students looking in their direction from across the room and ran a hand through her hair and out of her face. She was tired and just wanted to see Nova and go to bed. This reaction was not in the plan. 

"Everyones been so worried about you. I even heard your name from the Slytherin table. Where have you been all day?" Violet held her hand up to stop Nova from continuing. 

"Please, I have such a headache. I'm sorry." she quickly apologized after seeing Nova gasp in offense, " I've been helping Madam Pomfrey with her inventory. Just needed a quiet day is all." 

She licked her lips and stared at the plate of food in front of her. The color drained from her face as her anxiety picked up. Every slight turn of her head and she felt dizzy, and she had been sneaking potions for nausea all day while helping in the hospital wing. This plate of smoked salmon didn't seem to be the most appetizing for her tumbling nerves. 

"What are you reading?" she asked Nova with her eyes still closed. 

"The Art of Dream Interpretation. I got it in the library near the Divination books. I wasn't going to bring it up but...If you want to maybe look into your dream I thought.. we could-" she stopped herself from going any further and looked up at Violet with kind eyes. It really was sweet of her to try and help seeing as the dream had caused so much of a reaction. Maybe there was something to the content. 

"That's brilliant Nova but there's only one problem," Violet stared blankly at the table. "I don't remember much at all. Vague bits about a woman coming after me but she didn't have a face. Just a mass of darkness." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and they were leaning in toward each other now. She told her of the hallway that didn't seem to end. Of the overwhelming feeling of dread that came over her in the darkness. Violet still had her robes on and when she stood to take them off multiple heads turned her way. She ignored them and sat back down. 

Nova peered at her friend over the top of her library book. The tattered yellow pages and cover were worn so much that Violet could see no markings to identify it. Nova held it with the lightest feather touch as she turned the pages. 

"And you say you saw no face but it was definitely a woman?" she said to Violet, her eyes moving over words displayed in front of her. The sound that came from the turning pages made her cringe with each crackle at the binding. 

"No, there was nothing there where the face should be." Pausing a long moment here, Violet tried her best to remember what she saw. The feeling of knowing this person, but also that of an unsettling disturbance in her stomach. The raw fear she ad felt in that moment was unlike anything she had felt. Her scream had come from so low in her throat that night that a few girls were even seen crying. After all had calmed, she still had to spend the night in the hospital. 

"I believe the endless hall means something is out of reach," Nova said with a deep sigh, "But its all I've got Vi, I'm sorry." She set the ancient book back down onto the table. "It could be nothing you know. I've had loads of dreams that don't make sense." 

"It wasn't like my normal dreams." Her hands were playing with a loose thread on her shirt and trying to do anything but open fully. She was beginning to fear even holding her wand. What if someone startles her just so and she cannot control herself? Why doesn't anyone else seem to go through such a hard time controlling their magic? 

Violet sighed heavily and stood up. Grabbing a buttered roll, she stuffed it into a cloth napkin and put it in her bag. Tossing her hair, she began to leave without saying goodbye. Nova stood up, 

"I'm just trying to help you know." she said loudly with an annoyed expression. The room fell silent. 

Violet stopped and turned on her heel. She didn't need help. She let things get out of hand for the first time in 4 years. It wasn't like she needed an intervention. Suddenly her hackles were raised and she spat, 

"Thank you" through gritted teeth. She turned back around and made for her dorm. Nova stood up and went after her, murmurs from other students growing louder.

She followed her at a fast pace all the way to the Ravenclaw dormitories in silence. She was not getting away this easily. She was just trying to be her friend and help her when she needed it. No one knew what happened that night but it was frightening enough that it warranted looking into at very least. 

When they entered the common room and saw no one was back but them, Nova cast a quick "muffliato" on the room to give them some privacy. 

"What are you thinking? Now everyone is going to be talking about you more than they already are! You made such a scene!" Nova said waving her hands around. 

"I made a scene? You shouted to me and made me turn around!" Violets eyes bored into her with fury. She was trying to make a clean exit, not make some sort of statement at her. 

"Well I am TRYING to HELP you!" 

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

The girls stood there, fists clenched and seething with anger. Each refused to say anything first and the silence stretched on for minutes. 

"Violet," Nova began slowly "Friends who care about each other do things to help one another. I don't want to see that happen to you again." Her tears began to fall now. 

"Well, I'll try not to SCARE you anymore." she spat back at her with a hiss. 

"I didn't mean-" Nova sniffed.

"Look, I don't need your pity, alright? I had a weird dream. Let's just move on, yeah?" Violets voice wavered and she cleared it to continue, "Thank you for your concern." 

The venom behind her sarcastic words stung, and Nova could not keep her voice down. She could tell that she was scared, and trying to push away the help of a friend was not the answer. 

"Friends care, Vi. Friends do this. I know that must be hard for you to understand," her tone prickled with harsh truths, "but my CONCERN is genuine. I don't pity you, I am not afraid of you. I love you. You are my best friend and that is reason enough to read a damn book to help you!" Nova's tears were now pained with rage. Her words grew louder with each one, and Violet was now crying with her. 

"Okay! Okay..." Violet choked out, throwing her arms into the air in exasperation. "I'm just messed up Nov...I don't know. This dream, my old school, too many things make me a messed up person to be friends with." She was beginning to mop up her tears with an embroidered handkerchief she had pulled from her inner pocket. 

"I'm here Vi. I'm your friend." 

The girls cried together on the sofa for a moment. They lit the fire and got some throw blankets to keep warm. Violet explained the dream in more detail, and opened up to her about how she needed help controlling her magic as a child. She explained just how close she and McGonagall were, and why it was important for her to transfer Hogwarts. 

One on the floor and one on the sofa, they talked until the rest of the students came back and then trudged to bed with weary eyes, sodden with emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning light came through her small circular window, casting a soft pink glow around her face. Snow flurries had begun to fall overnight as the air went from brisk to frigid. She opened one eye and breathed deep. Checking her clock, she realized she had woken up early and had a few extra minutes to get ready. 

Her cascading hair swept from side to side as she She put on a bit more makeup than usual and made sure her school uniform was ironed and fresh.  
The cup of tea had finished stirring itself with a silver handled tea spoon. She took a moment with the warm porcelain and sat reading her potions notes for the midterm that Friday.

A rush of realization overcame her when she remembered what today was. It had felt like a lifetime since she had seen Scorpius Malfoy for their tutoring sessions, when it reality it had only been a few days. Her dream and recovery from it had completely sent her into another direction that didn't involve Potions or mysterious boys.

A loud thump startled her, making her trip over her own feet. She whipped her head up and faced the door, fully expecting to see the silhouette shadow from her horrendous nightmare. The feeling of suffocation gripped at her throat again and Violet sucked in a large intake of air. 

"Nothing." She said aloud. "Get a grip, idiot." She scolded herself for such a childish fear. Dreams are often just manifestations of things your brain is trying to process. It may by always make sense. Right? That's what all the textbooks say. They don't mean anything in particular. 

Grabbing her bag and scarf, she went to her classes and did her best to forget her dream. Taking in the view of the grounds, she grabbed her sketch pad as a last minute idea and set out.

Her report in Ancient Runes got a passing grade, and she had a great feeling about the class as a whole. The rest of her classes had Nova in them, so she always had a study partner. She was doing great at keeping in good spirits so that Violet did as well. She would effortlessly transition any subject that got too dark so the overall mood was light no matter who was present.

They had begun to write notes using just small animations and holding them up to one another. This greatly helped decrease the secrecy of passing notes to talk in class, as well as keep her laughing.

Potions was silent with a day dedicated to studying in class. Professor Slughorn held his students in high regard and wanted to give them every chance to succeed. He let them take the entire period to study each other's notes and ask any questions before Friday. Even the table housing her tutor was eerily silent, engrossed in their studies.

The last class of the day ended and she gathered her courage to go to the library. The snow had started about an hour before, and had significantly picked up as she walked in. She found the room to be crowded with a lot of sopping wet students, miserably wringing themselves out and attempting drying spells on one another. She pulled in her shoulders and bumped past them until she spotted Malfoy in the back sitting alone.

A momentary leap in her heart stopped her from continuing on and she examined her own appearance. Deciding she needed to dry as well, she took out her wand and said "Exaresco!" Her hair fluffed first and fell with soft waves over her shoulders and the down her back. Next her robes and shoes became dry and enveloped her in a satisfying warmth that spread to the tips of her toes.

She walked toward him as she watched the younger students struggle with their spells. A smaller girl bumped into Violet on her way through the crowd with wide eyes. "E-excuse me." she peeped at Violet, who had moved aside to let her pass. The frightened expression was all too reminiscent of the looks her housemates had given her that night. She shook her head and pressed on toward the back of the room.

Scorpius had left his hair wet and tossed every which way on his head. His uniform however was perfectly dry, she she knew he had left his hair in such state purposefully. He was partially covering what he was working on with one of his arms draped over the table, resting over the notebook. 

Violet tucked herself behind one of the nearby bookcases and looked through curiously. He was sketching. Trying her best to get a closer look inconspicuously, she removed a book to allow a larger gap on the shelf for her eyes. His body was blocking much of the drawing but he appeared to be so invested in his work that she was captivated.

His shoulders would tense and relax with passing thoughts. The way he flinched at passersby made her start to feel guilty for watching him this way. He obviously kept his work private. 

She decided to make her presence known and get on with the studying before he saw her first. The last thing she needed now was to lose her tutor. The only bit of normalcy she had felt in the past few days, whatever that meant.

Feeling uncharacteristically confident after giving herself great hair and using a bit of powder on her face, she walked toward him cautiously. The flinch he made from her appearance was much smaller and brief compared to the ones she witnessed behind the case. A flush crept over his face as he looked up at her slowly. 

"Hey." he breathed at her, his hand ruffling his hair. His lower lip had been bitten with focus while he drew. 

"Hello." she said sitting down, quickly looking away from his mouth. She rested her eyes on his notebook but he was already putting it away. 

"You look great. Er, well. Dry." he stammered. He huffed out a sigh and squared his shoulders to sit with perfect posture. He was wearing just the white collared shirt normally meant for under your school vest uniform. His tie was very loose and hanging slightly to the side. Taking a moment to will himself to stop looking her over, he sighed. 

"Yes, well." Violet gestured her hand in a wave over his body. Wordlessly saying nothing in particular. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and remained tight lipped. 

As she sat down and unpacked her bag, she felt him watching her as he used to do. He had told Albus he would jinx him with no regard for pain if he made any attempt to draw attention during class. Violet was unaware of such a threat, and had thought things had settled between them. Fingers twisted into knots, he wondered to himself if he seemed nervous to her. He straightened again and cleared his throat. They started working on blank worksheets to get ready for the midterm. This felt more like a study session than a tutoring. 

"I heard what happened." he began after completing his first set of questions, brushing his platinum locks away from his eyes, "I'm glad to see you're alright." 

"It was just a dream. Honestly, I don't know why people find this so interesting." The anger behind her words did not go unnoticed. 

Scorpius felt himself tense a little as he thought about what she said. She knew people were talking. He knew something was happening when she was not around until the evening he saw Nova fighting with her at dinner. Endless gossip ensured he stayed up to date on what the argument was over, but then again she always seemed to be the topic of discussion in the halls. The Slytherin girls had a habit of teasing her behind her back to impress him. His reactions had never been so cold to those superficial empty headed girls.

"It's not exactly a daily occurrence to smash your room up in your sleep." he laughed a haughty sound. "Some of the girls are pretty intimidated." She winced at his words. 

"I'm aware." Violet said in a low warning, thinking of the faces staring back at her at 3am. 

"Of course. What am I saying? You're a Ravenclaw. You know everything." he smiled a mischievous smile as he continued to write, not looking at her. 

She lay her quill down slowly and folded her fingers together on the table. What is that supposed to mean? She bored into him with her dark eyes, brows together in a fierce expression. "And you're a Slytherin."

He blinked at her, frozen in place. She is angry at him. What had he said? 

"Yes." he responded flatly. 

"Can we get back to work?" she began working again without waiting for a response. 

Malfoy became distracted with deciphering her body language. Watching her move and the way her jaw would twitch. Something serious was bothering her. Working with her seemed to be more of a challenge than he had anticipated. She had brushed his hand three times by mistake, each time recoiling and rolling her eyes. The clutter and smell of the dusty library seemed to have no effect on her senses unlike himself. His eyes were burning from the dust and he had to wipe them several times. 

"So um. Are you happy here?" He wanted to say something neutral. Anything really. 

"As well as someone like me could be." she grumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

A stray curl fell into her eyes. His shaky hand reached to brush it away unthinking. As if in a trance, he pushed the hair away from her face and slowly behind her ear. Violets face flinched and she met his eyes as he froze, his hand in mid air.

"What are you doing?" she shifted nervously, taking the hair from him and tucking it more securely. 

"I, uh..." he struggled to find the words, mouth agape. 

His eyes were wide and curious. They met hers with such wonder that she couldn't help but soften for a moment as they looked at each other. He had to blink from the dust again and they lost the connection. 

'Shit, why did I freeze?' he thought to himself. 

"Your hair." he went on. 

"My hair? Have you held a mirror lately?" she snapped at him. Angry again. 

The confusion he read on her face was unexpected. She has to be misplacing her anger here. Something else is going on. His concern grew to frustration at her snippy attitude. He didn't deserve this.

"Most girls are the one carrying the mirrors, or have you not noticed Verlow? Walking around here looking like such a mess, I'd've figured someone would offer you one, but alas." his spat his venom in triumph. 

Her blood pressure rose and her ears became hot. How dare he talk to her this way? He has no idea what she just went through the past few days. He has no right to treat her with such sarcastic words. She kept her eyes on his and scowled, intent not to break the contact. Her eyes were furious and Scorpius felt himself back down slightly at her rage. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when he suddenly said, 

"You should show more of your face."

"I...what?" That was unexpected. Her expression changed abruptly. What was he playing at? 

"Well, you just always seem to shield yourself with it in class. You look too guarded and always seem to be using that drapery you call hair on your head to hide. If you want to have any friends you'll need to loosen up a bit."

"You don't know me at all." she hissed at him.

"I can see that you're pissed at something and you've probably done whatever it is to yourself. What? Oh, don't give me that look." he said rolling his eyes. 

She was irrationally fuming now. The first insults didn't seem to cover it, he had to keep going.

"And you know SO much about having friends Malfoy?" she snapped, almost shouting. His startled expression at her outburst regarding his earlier comment made it appear as though he had been slapped. 

"I have friends." he blinked at her, stunned. How did this meeting get so intense? It was supposed to be helpful to both of them. What is really wrong with her?

"Ha!" she barked a laugh at him. He raised his eyebrows. "You have followers of the great Malfoy name. You are nothing but your history." her voice was quiet and low, unsure if she really wanted to say them after they had left her lips. She did not really know him after all, but she knew lots of information on the war and the Malfoy's role in it. 

He sat back in his chair and stared at her. Who does she think she is? She's been here a few months and she thinks she knows his family and their history? That she knew him? This is laughable. 

"Do you?" he asked quietly. 

"Do I what?"

"Have friends." 

"Of course I have friends." she couldn't believe her own ears. 

He shook his head and laughed in a condescending chuckle. 

"The friends I have respect me, they don't fear me." she said looking him in the eyes. He stopped laughing and stared back at her defiantly. 

"HA!" he said with a full, mocking grin. His perfectly straight teeth catching her attention. "Your friends don't FEAR you?! After your feral magic nearly took out the entire Ravenclaw common room? Please." he sneered at her and looked back to his work. 

She slammed her book shut, causing the other students to jump. Her face and ears were red hot. How dare he mock her. 

"You talk as if you know me, Verlow. You can't blame me for a dig like that. You practically set me up for it." he relaxed his arms behind his head. She started to gather her things to leave in fury. 

"Wait, wait.." he held up his hands up in surrender. "Listen,". Violet stopped and stared at him with her jaw tight.

"Why should I you peice of shit..." she was practically daring him to keep going.

He went on slowly with his hands still held up. "I am a Malfoy and there is no escaping it. But my best friend is Albus Potter. POTTER. I do not intimidate him, I assure you. He calls me on my shit and vice versa. He does not fear me because I have given him nothing to fear. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you.." He paused for a moment.  
When she didn't leave he said, "In my experience, intimidation usually comes from someone hiding or protecting something." his eyes flicked up and down as he studied her.

Violet stared icily back at him. His relaxed and mocking expression grating on her. She huffed. He did not move. 

Exasperated by it all, she sighed. How did they get so off track? This fighting was taking them no where and she needed to study. But he was still being a ass, and she was not going to let that go.

"Listen, can we just start over or something? I don't understand why you are so determined to be such a prat." she said to him with a long inhale. She grit her teeth saying 'prat', and he felt the rage she was emitting. 

Scorpius folded his arms over his chest and leaned back. His forearms were flexed and she couldn't help but look. His shirt sleeves were rolled again. Her eyes briefly lingered over his mouth as he licked his lips. 

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one throwing around accusations about my family. I was merely defending myself." he responded cooly. His shoulders made a small shrug of fake indifference.

Violets lips tightened and she took a deep breath. This was getting them no where fast. She closed her eyes and got herself together. She started scratching at her notes with her quill, not saying anything. Some time went by in tense silence, and she finally said,

"I'm sorry, okay?" 

Malfoy scoffed, still not looking at her.

There was a buzz between them that didn't seem to subside after her insincere apology. He held his quill tightly as he continued to jot down his answers. They would have break this tension soon or he was going to burst. 

"Fine then, I'm not sorry." She suddenly said with a huff of air. 

"Who's the prat now?" His voice was low and cutting. He did not look up.

Her words felt like daggers in his chest. Why had he made her so angry? The Ravenclaw comment was a joke. Every house poked a little fun at each other. She really snapped though. 'She's got a lot to learn if she thinks Hogwarts is going to be gentle to her sensitivities.' he thought. They were teenagers after all. Wondering to himself if this stranger would ever become a friend, he decided to reach out with sincere interest. Holding his tongue's urge to hiss at her he began,

"Are you alright?" he held a tenderness behind this that made her stomach flutter. He looked up from his work and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I know you don't know me especially well but, I don't want to see you like this. I can tell you're...hurting." He shot a confused brow up at himself and choice of words. 

She started to say something but her mouth just hung open for a moment. Swallowing, she tried to speak again,  
"I-don't..."

"You don't have to tell me everything." he held his hands up again in mock surrender, shaking his head. "I would just rather be a friend than someone contributing to your pain." 

These words hit her straight in the chest like the force of the tides. He could see right through her. Her pointless defenses attacking someone who had genuine interest in her wellbeing, again. For what? To ensure a safeguard to her own heart for starters. But why was there a need here? Hogwarts threatened to turn her entire philosophy on its head and she was not ready for that.

He didn't want to contribute to her pain. He could tell she was hurting. 

"Can I tell you something?" she said quietly, eyes wide and looking directly into his. She had a sudden sense of security with him. His eyes searched her face as she started to move closer to him across the table. He was wary of her movements, but began to move closer as well. 

"Y-Yes. You can tell me." he said quietly, looking from her eyes to her mouth and back again. 

"I had a dream the other night, that is true... It was-" she took a deep breath, "Realistic. Scary. Its messed me up Malfoy, Scorpius. I-" she choked on her words and stopped. She looked down at the table, tears stinging her eyes. 

"And you lost control." he said quietly, his breath brushing her face from the closeness of their proximity. 

"And I lost control." she repeated in agreement. "It's a scary feeling that I haven't had to overcome in years. Not since I was eleven. Please don't tell anyone." her face fell and she was lost in her memories. 

The stillness in this moment felt like hours. She had sunken eyes and her expression was that of exhaustion. She hadn't gotten any real sleep since and he could see it now.

Scorpius stared at the top of her head as she silently wept. How did they get here? For a moment he said "sh..." and stroked the top of her hair. She suddenly sniffed and straightened up, causing him to mimic her stiffened posture. His heart was racing and his hands reached toward hers, grabbing them and holding them across the table. She looked up at him as he moved about to meet her gaze. Charcoal residue transferred from his fingertips to hers. Violet had never cried in front of a boy before and now felt extremely vulnerable. Her defenses snapped into place and she was attempting the drying of her tears with a stoney expression. 

"F-forgive me, I- Its been a rough couple of days." she looked down at the table. Her arms were weak but he held onto her hands despite her efforts to pull away. 

"Please," his smooth voice was almost a whisper, "it's okay to cry." He squeezed her hands a little tighter. 

Despite this, she pulled her hands away and began to adjust her sweater and smooth her hair. Wiping her face of her tears, she composed herself as best as she could, stuffing her feelings as far down as possible. After a few breaths, she forced a polite smile. 

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied, a bit confused. Her transition from nervous breakdown to stoic was quick as lightening. He had been with her at her most open and vulnerable, and she stuffed it away in the blink of an eye. 'What the hell?'

They finished their work in silence. Malfoy occasionally looking up at her without lifting his head, Violet sighing frequently. The thick tension started to weigh on her. She stood at five minutes till 6:00 and decided that was good enough. The ups and downs of the past week have exhausted her and to have such a confusing meeting with this boy was the icing on the cake. After packing up wordlessly she also decided to leave in silence. 

On her way past Scorpius, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him in a quick swiping motion. She surprised herself and didn't wrench her wrist to get free. She was so close to his face that she could feel his breath on her lips now. His eyes looked into hers and she inhaled deeply. 

"One last thing," he breathed heavily at her. He could see her body relaxing toward him and he loosened his grip on her hand allowing her to be there by her own will. "I'd like to take a walk with you. These study sessions aren't enough to get to know someone." he paused to look at her brows wrinkle together. "I want to know you." 

His seriousness as he looked into her eyes was stunning. It was such a simple request to take a walk. 'He wants to KNOW me? This is new...' she thought as her eyes traced the line of his jaw. Breathing in his proximity, she nodded her head numbly. A small smile played at the corner of his lips. 

"Good then." he released her. "See you at the exam."

She left the library. Her head was heavy with exhaustion, but her chest felt lighter than air. 


	8. Chapter 8

High winds whipped at the castle exterior. Albus was sitting on the Slytherin common room floor warming his feet near the fire and leaning on his elbows. His brown hair pushed back and wet, was drying itself slowly leaving behind streaks of high and low tones. The glow of the flames illuminated his face.  
'Where is he?' he thought.

After classes Scorpius usually always met him by the entrance to the Great Hall before dinner. He had waited an abnormally long five minutes for him to show. Food was after all the most important thing at the moment. After deciding to eat just because he was now ravenous smelling the sweet hams and pumpkin deserts, he scarfed a buttered roll and some boiled potatoes and filled himself to his stomachs brim. After he had not shown up at all, Al began to worry for his friend. The two were known for being bottomless pits at meal times so this absence wasn't just noticed by him. A seventh year boy leaned toward him from two seats away and said,

"Hey mate, where's your girlfriend?" he sniggered at him, a piece of asparagus clinging to a jagged tooth.  
"Shut up you twat. None of your business." he said at him with an annoyed expression at his petty words. But really, where was he?

The searing heat from the fire was slowly putting him to sleep as his body dipped lower and lower to the floor until he was laying flat with his hands over his chest. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" 

Albus flinched and his eyes snapped open. Scorpius was standing directly above his head causing a bizarre upside down perspective. Turning himself right side up, he smiled at him and said,

"Hey there you are. What happened today? It's not like you to miss dinner. Really weird actually. Are you in trouble or something?" An eyebrow was in a concerned arch. 

"Yeah, sorry. No." Scorpius replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I've had a weird day. It was...tutoring day." he said slowly. He sat down next to Albus on the floor and slumped his bag off of his shoulder. He began picking at the green and black rug absentmindedly. Al sat up on his elbows and faced him. 

"OH really?" he was sitting straight up now. A mocking smile held on his face, but still showing genuine interest. The teasing earned him a pair of rolled eyes and for a moment it almost looked as though Scorpius would scrap the whole idea and go to bed without another word about it. He stood for a moment and then sat back down again with a heavy sigh. 

"Sorry I left you hanging at dinner. I had to go for a walk around the black lake and I just... lost track of time." he said to Albus eager face held up by his balled fists, like a child listening to a bedtime story. 

"Well, it would be nice of you to find a way to drop a note or something next time you disappear for six hours," Al said with a momentary seriousness, "but go on about the girl." he said still perched on his fists. Scorpius just smiled and went ahead, knowing he was just being a jokey bastard.

Inhaling a long and slow breath Scorpius said, "I thought it was just a new pretty face like you said I mean, the girl is...beautiful. But," he paused, blinking his eyes, "she's stunning. I mean I felt stunned today being near her. That's not normal. Is it?" he had a cocked eyebrow, not looking at anything in particular with glazed eyes. 

Albus wasn't as mocking anymore. His eyes had gotten a little lower and the faux eagerness had stopped. He was being serious about this and he needed to support his friend. He can't be moping about the castle over a girl like this. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in a non-commital reply. He had no idea what was normal for girls. He had only kissed a few and never gotten serious with any. They had not gotten to this level of emotion over them before. 

"She started crying over that dream she had that everyone won't shut up about. It got a little weird. She yelled at me after I joked about her being a know-it-all Ravenclaw." Scorpius said, remembering their fighting. He didn't divulge anything about the insult regarding his friends fear of his family name. Albus would fly off the handle over such an accusation and he needed him to be neutral for his own good.

He had started to stand up again, apparently uncomfortable in any position, and headed to the green leather couch on the opposite side of the room. Albus followed him leisurely and soon they were joined in the common room by a few other housemates coming back to their dorms for the night. Their voices got significantly lower but he continued,

"I asked her to hang out with me outside of a tutoring session. She said she would." he looked at Albus with raised eyebrows. He felt his stomach flip at his own words. She had seemed pretty interested when they were in close proximity. He remembered her sweater touching his even though their bodies did not. She smelled so clean and sweet and it took everything in him not to inhale deeply when reliving this memory, trying to savor any lingering scents that may be. 

Two giggling girls walked in front of them then, on their way to their dorms, both glancing towards Scorpius first. Albus elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at the girls in toothy confidence.

"Ladies..." he said in a low drawl.  
Their voices had gotten significantly lower over the summer months. Both had already turned 16 and were the oldest fifth years. The giggling girls laughed and covered their mouths in delight at the acknowledgment from Albus. Scorpius cocked a half smile and dropped it almost immediately. The over eagerness was not something he found particularly attractive. The type of girl he preferred the company of would ideally have something to contribute to the conversation.

The room was empty again but they continued to sit in silence on the sofa. Scorpius brooding, and Albus holding a small smirk from the feminine encounter. The fire had died down significantly, leaving a dark shadow around the furniture and casting a red glow about the room. They rested their heads on the back of the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I don't see her like I see other girls." Neither boy looked at the other. "She's...She's smart and sharp and..."

"Pretty." Albus said with an audible smile, the sarcasm from earlier returning. 

"That's one way to say it." Scorpius raked a hand through his hair. He sat forward and placed his chin in his hand and smiled at the floor. He could almost see her wavy hair winding itself around in the pattern of the rug underneath his feet. His eyes followed a long curly line a few ways and imagined it was her silky tendrils. "Don't look into her eyes if you can help it." he said aloud.

'You may never swim back out...' he thought privately to himself. 

Meanwhile Albus had his head turned to face him now, with an eyebrow cocked in surprise. He had never seen Scorp hung up on a girl before. They usually chased him only to be the flavor of the week. Most girls started to not care, which seemed even more pathetic to Albus. They knew he was never serious with any girl but the still threw themselves at him as if it were an honor to gain his brief affections. 

Al sighed. This was all getting a little too weird to think about and his eyelids were now heavy as anchors. He longed for sleep and yawned a deep, satisfying breath. 

"Let me know how it goes on your little date I reckon. I'm going to bed." He started walking to their room now and Scorpius followed wordlessly behind him.

When they each got in their beds, he said to Albus in a low whisper from under his blanket,  
"I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes," Al chuckled with his eyes closed, "you are."

The two drifted to sleep. Scorpius seeing deep blue and black hues throughout his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Fog settled in thick over dewey grass. A black sky lit by a glowing moon illuminated a path ahead, Viloets feet were lighter than air. A low moaning could be heard in the distance and would rise and fall in a melodic tone. Cool misty air raised the skin and hair on Violets arms and neck. 

She was walking down a wooded path lit by the white orb in the sky in the dead of the night. The tall white bark trees that surrounded her were swaying to and fro with each step she took toward her destination. She took slow, weightless strides over vines and rocks in her path, carefully placing each foot with delicate care at the landing. She could hear her own breathing and heartbeat in the stillness. A rush of wind swept over her face and carried her hair off of her shoulders and face. The determination to reach the lit display ahead of her pushed her to carry on, despite the feeling of her senses now in slow motion. Everything moved as if underwater with slow, wisp-like movement.

The pale moon leading her way provided the pillar of light that was held directly over a cauldron on a pile of stones. She found it brewing with something unrecognizable. Something that gave her a sense of foreboding. The mix was a milky gray and bubbled over the flames beneath. It spat hissing noises and a putrid smell with each bubbles pop at the surface. Violet covered her nose and mouth and revolted. The liquid bubbled harder and began to rise to the edge of the container. It spilled over the top and began to sizzle at the flames, effectively putting out the fire. Smoke rose and filled the air with a foggy haze. A large crow flew near her, cawing as it landed on the lip of the black cauldron. 

She took a step closer and peered inside. It was beginning to fill with a clear liquid. It was pure and light in scent, and rising in volume quickly. She saw something swirling below it. She watched the new mix fill to the top and had the urge to reach inside. There was a black streak that swam by gracefully causing her impulse to take over. Reaching in, she grabbed the swimming ink. She pulled it to the surface of water toward her, only to discover it was hair. Black hair attached to a head. She slowly rotated the face of the head around only to end up looking back at herself. She screamed and dropped the water logged corpse back into the cauldron with a splash. 

A raspy voice was in her hears now.

"Quell the betrayal. Subdue the gifts."

She covered her ears and fell to her knees. The sound of this voice burning into her ears and causing an explosive headache to erupt. 

"Supprimere!" the voice hissed the curse with a loud command.

Violet curled into a ball on the ground and squeezed her ears closed on her head, screaming wide and loud.

*SLAP!*

She was awake, shoulders held tightly squared by strong hands. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of her with wild eyes, searching for a sign of consciousness in Violets eyes. They were standing on the castle grounds. The sky was black, and the grass had a dewey frost forming. The pale moon shown on their faces, and for a moment Violets mind did not know the difference between reality and her imagination. She whirled around rapidly, looking behind her and twisting herself free from the headmistresses grip. She took her wand out of her nightgown pocket and held it tight. 

"What's going on?" She said in a high pitch. "Why am I outside? Where did the cauldron go?" her voice was quivering. 

"Sh.. its alright." McGonagall calmed her with her hands waving her down slowly. "You're dreaming, Violet, it's alright..." She was trying to grab her hand or wand or anything she could get a hold on. Violet was backing away and swinging her arms with confusion wild on her face. 

She was dreaming. But, she really was outside. "Was I sleepwalking?" she asked with a lump in her throat. Wiping the tears from her eyes they fell, she came to her senses. The realization set in when she looked down and saw she was in her nightgown with no shoes on. There were other teachers outside watching the scene unfold, some with shocked expressions, others with wands at the ready. She was shivering and burning up at the same time. The ice on her feet made them red and numb. How long had she been out here? Her head turned to face McGonagall again, and she half walked- half fell into her arms. 

Madam Pomfrey and the Gryffindor head boy were running to them now with a blanket and medical supplies. The boy scooped Violet up in the blanket and they made their way to the castle in hasty silence. McGonagall trailed after them, holding her robes above her knees for added agility.

"Merlins Beard." Professor Slughorn was heard mumbling as the rest of the teachers made their way back inside quickly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dawn came, and the morning sky was a light pink and gold. Wispy clouds swept over the horizon, and the sun cast iridescent light through the dew drops in the grass. The sparkling landscape reflected and the crystalized ice twinkled in the light. Another beautiful and deceptively cold morning. 

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Violet discovered she had spent the entire night in the hospital wing again, two empty vials of dreamless sleep potion lay next to her bed. Her head ached and pulsed with pressure behind her eyes. Her mouth and throat were dry and she could think of nothing better than a cool drink of water. She saw a small cup with a straw and reached for it hopefully. There was a small bit of room temperature water and she drank it down in one gulp, not even taking a moment to savor it, regretfully. She returned the crystal glass to the table and leaned back on her inclined bed. The morning light was spilling through the windows now and onto the floor. She sat straight up, hoping to stretch, and flung her legs to the side of the bed.

Instant regret filled her as her head spun and pounded from the movement. 

"Uhh..." she moaned, plopping back down at once. 'What the hell..' she thought.

The large wooden doors opened then to reveal Nova's pale face. She was still wearing her pajamas and her blonde hair was frizzy and rumpled from sleep. She walked over to her slowly and sat on the end of her bed. 

"I was so worried. Are you alright?" she said in a whisper, her once bright eyes tired and hollow. She had been up all night. 

"I'll be okay." Violet said to her, covering herself back up and settling back into bed. Nova reached up and hugged her, stroking the top of her hair. Violet winced at the contact with her head and jerked away with a hiss. 

"S-sorry, are you hurt?" Nova said letting go immediately, dropping Violets head onto the pillow causing another surge of pain. 

"I'm fine just, stop touching me." Violet said with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the pillow. She could hear Nova's shuffling at the end of her bed and peeked one eye open at her. She was trying to comb a hand through her hair and looking at her watch. There was a pang of sadness that her friend seemed eager to get on with her day. Followed by another feeling of guilt that she should think she should spend the day with her. It was Friday after all which meant there were still classes to go to. 

'Oh Merlin, the midterm..' she took a sharp inhale of air and placed her hand on her forehead. The throbbing ache Surely there will be an exception made for a make up test or something. 

She noticed then that she had on very thick wool socks. Taking a moment to assess her surroundings, she discovered she had been wearing a wool pajama set instead of her nightgown as well. Had she been hypothermic? She looked around the room to see if anyone else was in the hospital wing. She didn't see anyone, but looking to Madam Pomfrey's office she saw the door cracked open with s small sliver of light coming from the opening. This usually meant she had slept in her office overnight to keep an eye on a patient. Her grateful heart swelled with relief that she was under her care. 

"So, was it a bad one this time?" Nova asked nervously. She was trying her best to look her in the eyes. 

"Yeah, weird again. Too real. I don't know." she looked away giving Nova the blessing to do so as well. She needed to get on with her day and Violet knew that. She sighed and said, "Go ahead and get ready for class, its okay." Nova looked at her and smiled a little. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see you but I have some midterms today and I haven't even showered and-" Violet held a hand up. 

"It's fine, honestly." she cracked a smile and shooed her away with her hands. Nova walked toward the door. She stopped just before leaving, hand on the open door handle, 

"McGonagall is coming." she whispered with a straight face. Casually making her exit, she moved aside for Professor McGonagall with perfect indifference. 

 

The headmistress walked over to Violets bedside, her boots clicking on the marble floor. Her hair was in a tight bun but there were flyaway hairs around her face showing wear. Had she been up all night too? Grabbing a chair, she pulled nearer to Violets bed and sat down. She placed her hands over one of hers that had been resting at her side. The older witches mouth was trying to smile at Violet but her lips were quivering in the attempt to say,

"It appears we need to have a conversation."


	10. Chapter 10

Tick. Tick. Tick.

 

A clock provided the only bit of sound in the hospital wing. There were occasional shuffling of papers or clinking of bottles coming from Madam Pomfrey’s office. They were briefly joined by the nurse when Professor McGonagall first arrived but, she retired to her office quickly after checking on Violet. Her shoes shuffled on the ancient floor. 

Violet sat nervously with her fingers laced in her lap. She was still tucked into bed and felt drowsy from having just had another potion to combat the hypothermia she had overnight. Wiggling her warm toes, she remembered the searing heat she had felt then. It was so strange to be freezing to death as well as feel like you were on fire. Her fever was so high she was delusional and her instinct to fight was escalated ten fold. 

Objects flew across the hospital wing and she had to be subdued with a sedative so they could treat her. She remembered the searing heat causing her to tear at her clothes. They had to call two additional teachers to assist in restraining her in addition to several potions and a bath to bring her fever down to a comfortable temperature. After that her memories were a series of blurs containing potion after potion, changing socks and cool towels on her head, and the faint smell of lavender oils for relaxation. 

“Violet,” McGonagall began, “how are you this morning?” she licked her lips and leaned in to listen. 

“Okay I guess. Considering…” she said in reply. Her head was spinning this morning but she really did feel much better as far as she could tell. 

“Good. I am happy to see you well this morning.” The headmistress smiled at her and it reached up to her eyes in earnest. Violets head nodded but she remained quiet. “I think that I may have some explaining to do… that is long overdue.” 

Violet sighed and nodded again, more so in understanding rather than agreement. 

“Before I start, do you have anything to ask me?” she looked at her showing kind eyes of encouragement. The two women held the weight of many emotions on each of their faces, both unreadable to the other. 

“There is something that I’ve been wondering.” Violet started with a slight shake in her voice. “At first, when I was eleven, everyone else got letters of school acceptance. Instead of that, you came to me personally and are basically, weirdly, family.” she waited a moment, gathering memories in her mind, “ Why?” 

McGonagall’s lips held a tight and pursed line. She brushed her sleeves and then the lap of her skirt smooth of any imperfections. Her posture went straight and purposeful as she said,  
“You are …different. We have always been aware of that.” she tried holding a weak smile. “Some things in life are better handled with a bit more care. I was in charge of finding you a family and a good start in life and,” she stopped a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She squeezed her hands together in her lap. “I just wanted you to be the best you. A normal life with stable loving parents, and no unwelcome influences… “ she trailed off.

“But why?” Violet sniffed. Her tears were stinging her eyes but she had forbidden them to fall. “Why am I different? What is happening to me?” her voice cracked and the breath she did not know she was holding was starting to hitch in her chest. The headmistress looked at her with misty eyes seemingly searching for the words to say in response. 

“Just tell me.” she whispered.

McGonagall frowned and felt a heaviness in her own chest now. She nodded her head once in response to her request. 

“You are a Ravenclaw.” 

 

“I know?” Violets eyebrow shot up. Is she kidding? 

McGonagalls own eyebrows went up and her eyes widened with surprise. That’s impossible.  
“I don’t think you understand me dear.” she said to her confused face that now held a smile. 

“Yeah, I do.” she shrugged slightly and smiled wider. “Currently residing in Ravenclaw Tower, nice to meet you.” she stuck out her hand in greeting. When the professor did not take it, she held it up in a playful wave. The headmistress did not smile. 

Instead, her face fell in understanding. Reaching forward with shaky fingers, she set Violets waving hand down at her side. Then she took her other hand and set them in her own hands, squeezing tightly. “My dear,” she started with slow words and direct eye contact, “ You are a descendant of the Ravenclaw family.” She waited to reveal anything further to allow Violet some time to let this sink in. 

Violets eyes were still confused but had momentarily raised in surprise. She laughed a breathy sound. “What?”

“You ARE a Ravenclaw.” McGonagall repeated her words from before. 

Violet held a raised eyebrow and looked down at her hospital bed. A slight hum came over her hearing and she felt as though she had been hit with a stunning spell. Her head swam in confusion and she stayed this way for a few minutes. She spoke without moving her eyes from her lap.

“S-so the stuff that’s been happening to me… it’s something to do with t-that?” 

“Yes.” the professor said and nodded in agreement. “It is difficult to know where to begin, dear. I-“

“How long have you known?” Violet interrupted her without moving her eyes.

“Technically since the day you were born, but we have done several tests over the years.” she stopped but when Violet didn’t say anything she continued. “We had hair samples and potions to test, small clues here and there as well in text but, we knew for sure when you turned eleven. Do you remember the test we performed that day?” her eyes began searching Violets, willing her to look her way. 

“I-I think you pricked my finger. With your wand.” she flicked her eyes up at her finally. “That’s what that was?” 

“Yes. I asked your permission when I felt you were old enough to make such a decision regarding taking your blood. We performed a test against a known Ravenclaw specimen and it was a match. There are very specific parts of the helix that-“ 

“Why Ravenclaw?” she cut her off with eagerness. “What made you assume Ravenclaw when testing for these things?” She had to understand everything she could. What if they were wrong? There has to be an explanation. She needed more information and then she would do her own research. 

“The note that was left with you as an infant. Do you remember what it said?” McGonagll asked her with a push of authority in her tone. Violet shook her head ‘no’. “It said, ‘she will fly high above the rest.’” 

Violets eyebrows went up once more as she had a sudden remembrance of those words. That’s why the house symbol was an eagle and not a raven as some students who thought themselves to be clever would say it should be. She had learned that it was an eagle because “they fly high above the rest.” A shiver went down Violets spine as she came to the realization once again, that she was different. 

“S-so why does being a Ravenclaw mean I have such an abnormality in everything? I don’t understand what is happening.” she held her eye contact in a pleading stare. 

“The best way for me to tell you dear, is to show you.” the professor said with a reassuring look that helped Violet trust that she had answers after all. She was going to tell her everything now. “Let’s get you dressed and fed. We will spend the rest of the day in my office.”

“My midterms, what about-“

“Nonsense” she waved a hand in indifference, “ I do have some authority as Headmistress, you know.” she smiled and twinkled an eye in attempted humor. 

Madam Pomfrey assisted them in readying Violet for her departure. She prescribed her seven sleep potions per week. Each Sunday she was to check in and get her next weeks fill until further notice even after her health improved. She allowed the two women to fuss over her needing more warm layers, dressing her in thick socks and transfiguring her over sweater to be oversized and billowing. She nearly laughed for the first time in days when she saw her warm and rumpled reflection on their way out. She was likening herself to a marshmallow when the door opened causing a gust of fresh air to sober her. 

Professor McGonagall had timed her release to be in the middle of the first class of the day to ensure the empty halls as they traveled to her office. Her robes trailed behind her as she took her slow but steady strides. They walked side by side and Violet let her head swim with wonder. 

‘So If I’m part Ravenclaw, am I considered royalty? Wait they weren’t royals were they? I don’t remember…’ her internal thoughts flew rapidly across her mind as they entered the headmistresses office. 

She took a seat in an armchair that sat next to an identical one with a small table lamp in between. She made herself comfortable with a blanket in her lap as the older witch started to make them some tea. Violet sat quietly, allowing the questions she had to become more reasonable as she ran through what she knew of the Ravenclaw family in her mind. 

The headmistress poured their tea and sat herself in the opposite chair. She paused a moment to blow at the hot cup as she raised it to her lips. Violet did the same and they began to relax into their new sitting area away from the rest of the school.

“I am assuming you know the story of Helena Ravenclaw’s death.” McGonagall began. She had wanted to start at the beginning to explain everything to the fullest. Violet nodded her head. 

“I think so, yeah. She stole Rowena’s diadem, the bloody baron killed her. Something like that.” Violet said in response. 

“Well, in a manner of speaking yes. Helena was a beautiful girl and very intelligent but, jealous. She stole that diadem from her mother. Rowena was too proud to tell anyone it had been stolen and the two were estranged for some time.” Violet was nodding her head in understanding. She sipped her tea but held her gaze to show that she wanted the professor to continue. 

“It has been speculated for some time now that there were descendants of the family but nothing could ever be proven. For centuries it was rumored that Helena and the Baron had a relationship during this time and conceived at least one child.” McGonagall continued, “When Rowena sent him to find Helena after all the time lost between them, after she fell ill and was dying, she was unaware of their existing tumultuous relationship. What she knew, is the he loved Helena and that he would be the man for the job.” She stopped again when she saw Violets confused expression. She motioned to her that she may speak. 

“I don’t understand. He loved her so he killed her?” she asked quietly. 

“She would not return with him as he was sent to accomplish. We are unsure of the words spoken between them, but they both died that day in tragedy. I can only assume someone close the Helena would have taken care of any children, who’s existence has been refuted to mere myth at the present time. That is, until you.” her voice quivered and she had to pause to wipe a small tear that held at the corner of her eye. 

Violets breath had caught in her throat. She still didn’t understand. 

“How did you know it was me though? You act like you just KNEW there was something about me. The note can’t be it…” Violets voice became a little harsher and inquisitive. She felt like she was being told she was part of a story book and none of this seemed real. She needed hard facts to prove this. 

“Ah, this is what I can show you.” McGonagall stood up and placed her tea on the side table. She walked to her bookshelf and grabbed a tattered novel from the dusty selection. She opened it with care to a page marked with a large tassel hanging from the center. She handed the book to Violet opened to the page she needed. 

Violet read the passage aloud, 

“Time will pass. The flame will grow.  
Power suppressed yet still it flows.”

 

She looked up at the professor who nudged her head forward to encourage Violet to read on. 

 

“Quell the betrayal and subdue the gifts,  
until the worthy is shown.  
On the sixteenth year, a millennium between,  
her power will be her own.”

 

Violet sat the book down in her lap and looked at the text again and again. She silently replayed her dream in her mind. “quell the betrayal, subdue the gifs.”. Her lungs tried to inflate but she was left with a wheezing sound that made her cough. She set her tea down and closed the book, noticing the cover read “Myths and Folklore”. 

"It's a curse." McGonagall said, taking the book from her and closing it. "It is thought that Rowena placed this curse on her own family line after feeling so betrayed by Helena. She wanted to punish her by taking her gifts away. She felt that it was her right to suppress the magic that was given to her by birth for her disrespect, and any magic to follow in the bloodline."

“There is a large gap in time here. Is…is that why my magic is so…”Violet trailed, unable to find the words. 

“Unpredictable?” McGonagall suggested. 

“Yeah.” Violet breathed. 

“That is very observant of you. It is my theory, yes. The magic has been dormant for so long that it is a bit…”

“Feral.” Violet said, suddenly remembering Scorpius’ words to her about scaring her friends. She winced at the memory and wondered what he would think of her now. 

“Yes.” The professor laughed a small breath and sipped her tea again. “We are in this together, dear. I hope you know that. I want you to know that I am on your side. I don’t want to keep things from you.” 

“I know.” she said impulsively. Although when the words were voiced, she felt a sting of betrayal that she hadn’t been told sooner. Maybe they just weren’t sure until now. She let that thought go as quickly as it came. “So what now?”

“There’s more.” McGonagall was suddenly serious again. “I need you to be aware of the danger that surrounds you if others are to discover what we now know to be true. You are likely to be approached by unsavory individuals. Wanting your power for personal gain, do you understand what I’m saying?” she looked her in the eyes. 

Violet nodded but wasn’t entirely sure she did understand. In the present moment she could not think of anyone that she told who would do such a thing. Her parents and Nova did not seem to be the malicious type toward her life. For now, her lips were sealed. 

“Can I do some research as well? There are just, holes in this theory. I want to know more." Violet said with bright eyes. An unexpected feeling of curiosity over came her and she wanted to go to the library straight away. 

"Yes, dear but please wait at least a day so you can rest. You can stay here today or go to your room, but please do not go to class. I will arrange for makeup tests if you are willing to do a mail-in over the holidays." She peered at her over the tip of her cup. 

" I am, yes. Thank you." The two sipped their tea in silence for another few minutes before Violet got up to get herself ready to go back to her dorm. 

Once there, she slept for another six hours. A completely dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

While Violet was resting that Friday, the other students had all been preparing to spend a week home for the holidays. Packing their trunks and exchanging addresses for the anticipated letter writing had consumed their Saturday, and it would still be met with a full day of travel that Sunday. Violet was ready to be in the comfort of familiarity at home for a while after the week she had endured. Everyone had a gleefulness about them now that their midterms were finished. Violets stomach lurched at the thought of still needing to jump that hurdle before she could really relax at home. Not a single other student could be seen sulking as they all lined up to buy sweets from the trolly. 

Violets eyes were fixed on the window in her seat, replaying he weeks events in her head. Her hair was pulled into a half up style with a loose blue ribbon falling into place with the rest of her locks that flowed down her back. The ribbon seemed to be the only thing available when she had requested help from Nova to get her hair out of her face. It fit the tones in her dark mane and they swayed together as if it had always belonged there. She had gotten a few compliments on it, which significantly lifted her suspicion of everyone fearing her as she boarded the train. 

She could not seem to break the habit of thinking the worst of every social situation before it had even begun. Hogwarts students seemed to care about her wellbeing rather than run from her when her recent incidents took place. It can't have just been her time at Beauxbatons Academy. There were other students in other houses of the serpent variety who had plenty of fun ridiculing her. Whether publicly causing a scene and then blaming it on sleepwalking, or dramatically stumbling around the grounds saying 'Where am I?' with their hand over their hearts. They were mocking her for wanting attention which ironically, was the only reason it was viewed as such. 

Her fellow housemates had kept her feeling very safe. When she returned to her room and began to pack after her rest, they all wanted to help her and told her lay down. The genuine care they took in their words and even facial expressions told her they were not afraid. They did not want to see her in misery. She frequently brought these memories to her focus on the train when she heard her name on the lips of gossipy girls. 

She had only told Nova what she and Professor McGonagall discussed in her office. There was too much of a risk for more 'attention seeking' cruelty, and apparently she may be in danger. Nova had found several books on the ancient families lineage and they were to split them up between each other to read over the break. Violet was still convinced there was more to know regarding the likelihood that this was real, and that it was in fact her. Logically, anything over the course of a thousand years could be misconstrued to be something else entirely. It's as if the text they have is the only record of the events possibility and everyone took it as fact. But, it is held in the regard of being a myth. That must mean is has been proven to be false. Right? Or, is it that it has yet to be proven. Her head swam again with the overload of information. 

An intense warmth and itch spread over her throat as she remembered she hadn't taken her scarf off. Ripping the noose from her neck, she threw it to the side with a huff. The gaggle of chattering schoolmates was beginning to get on her nerves as well causing her frown to deepen. 

There was a tap on the glass and she looked to see Nova's round face smiling at her. She came in without Violet saying anything and sat across from her friend, trying her best to appear optimistic and upbeat for her sake. Her hair had been pulled into a high top knot and featherlike blonde tendrils fell around her face. Her earrings were snowflakes that glittered in the passing window light. She smiled sweetly and her bubbly voice was a welcome change to the current atmosphere in the car. 

"Everyone's swapping addresses so we can write to one another." she bounced slightly in her seat, " I can't wait to get out of school for a while but I will miss everyone. 

"I'll just be writing to you." Violet shrugged, attempting a smile. 

"You never know! You've met a lot of new people this term. " she said encouragingly, " But you'd better write to me no matter what." Nova crossed her arms over her chest. 

Violet smiled and shrugged again, "Maybe. We'll see." She sat back in her seat and put her hands behind her head in a teasing indifference. Nova threw one of the chocolates she had just bought at her and they laughed together in genuine carefree happiness. 

"You know," Nova went on, " you could always give your address to someone you want to be friends with. You don't have to wait for someone else to do it." 

Violet didn't respond verbally to this. Instead her look was more of a non-verbal 'don't start'. Nova had tried to talk to her about being more approachable for the offer of friendship. Nothing she had told her was wrong, but the inward reflection to overcome before she could reach out in such a way seemed to be quite an obstacle. She knew Nova to be her friend, and she believed they would be for a long time. 

"Maybe someday. Not today." Violet said as she resumed her gaze out of the window view. Her eyes glazed over as she replayed the weeks events again, and the silence stretched between them. 

Nova had taken her shoes off and sat with her legs crossed over each other in the seat. There was no animosity in the car. Nova let Violet be and felt their silence to be comfortable. She enjoyed Violets similarities regarding poetry and literature, and had the keen eye for people watching that seemed to be more of an anthropological study than casting judgement. Their bond was close and not difficult. She took out one of the books on the Ravenclaw medical history and read quietly to herself. 

The observant and introverted girls seemed to be known for sharing such a kinship, and on more than one occasion Violet heard their names being said as a pair in the subject of conversation. She had planned to give Nova her Christmas present on the train but it wasn't quite ready to her dismay. An owl delivery would have to do. 

There was some commotion in the hall and some of the students dissipated quickly, catching Violets attention in her peripheral vision. She stayed facing the window but her ears perked toward the sound of the handle on their car click open after a single knock. Violet saw Novas head in the reflection of the window freeze in place at the sight of their guest, and bring her book up to her face to leave only her eyes exposed. 

 

"Hello." a smooth and familiar voice said. 

Violets head spun to face him. Scorpius was dressed in a pressed and tailored black suit. His shock of blonde hair pierced her vision with its contrast as it lay and spiked in random places. His disheveled hair was recently mussed from the indecision he secretly faced in the hall before coming in. 

"Hi." she breathed, still seated. 

Nova kept her book up as if she were reading, her eyes dancing back and forth between the pair in front of her. 

"I just wanted to say...I'm glad you're feeling better." he said with his best attempt at composure. His eyes held a haughty tone but the waver in his voice gave Violet the inclination that he may be nervous. 

He had not seen her in two days. When she didn't show for the midterm they had been studying for together, he could not stop wondering what might have happened. He checked the door to the Potions classroom several times, distracting himself from his own exam. When she did not show for dinner that evening, he found himself watching the doors to the Great Hall every time anyone entered. It took the developing gossip to inform him that she had another dream. The reenactments began and he left immediately, eyes blazing with fury at his housemates for mocking what they did not understand. His chest ached for her as she stayed missing for another full day, rumored to be packing for the break. He wondered for a split second if she would return after Christmas. 

"Thank you." her voice said, just above a whisper. Her eyes flicked to Nova's momentarily. 

"Well," he stuck his hand out toward her. It appeared as though he was requesting a hand shake. 

Violets eyes darted from his hand, to his face, and back again. She stood up and took a step toward him. She held her wrinkled brows and extended her hand. He shook it once, firmly, and she felt her senses from the contact shoot all the up from her fingertips to her shoulder. As he withdrew his hand she felt a small piece of parchment slip out and remain left behind in hers. The exchange happened so subtly that she had hardly known it happened. 

"You too." she blinked in response. Before any other words were spoken, he left with a polite smile and nod at both girls frozen expressions. 

"What in the hell..." Nova said setting her book down to expose her gaping mouth. 

"I-I'm not sure." Violet said, still immobile in the middle of the floor. She looked down and opened her palm to face up, exposing the note he left for her. 

Nova's eyes went wide with curiosity. "Ooh! What is that!" she jumped out of her seat, only to be shushed by Violet and waved down into her seat again. Violet flipped the note open. 

"S. Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire, England"

"I think its his address." she said staring down at his writing. 

Nova gasped and her hands shot up over her mouth. She lowered her hands to speak, eyes still holding their smile, "He wants you to write to him." she whispered at Violets immobile hand. 

"Oh." was all Violet could seem to say in response. 

"This is certainly an interesting development." Nova seemed to say to herself, still eyeing the note in her hand. Violet could practically see her salivating as she leaned in closer. 

"Wait, I thought owls didn't need addresses?" Violet said, closing her hand with the note clenched inside. 

"Sometimes they do, if they have never been before." Nova said, looking at Violets clenched fist. She shook her head of the shock and sat back in her seat. 

They sat for a moment in silence until she said to Violet, "You'd be crazy to not write him. At least once. I'm dying to know how this goes." She laughed a moment in amusement and disbelief. 

Violet replayed the scene as she put the note in her planner for safe keeping. He had stood so tall and proper. If he had gone the extra mile and kissed her hand when they shook, she may have fainted on the spot. 'No.' she thought to herself at the possibility. 'I would have pulled away as usual.' Her reality was a comfort from her own self as she remembered that such events did not happen. The truth was that he left her his address. 'He wants me to write him.'

The girls had both taken laying positions now in their seats as Violets ears drowned out Novas talk of what a 'whirlwind' week Violet was having. A four hour train ride meant sleep for the wiser students. She tried many tossing and turning positions to help get comfortable, but had apparently done so too long and was soon being shaken by Nova to get up. They grabbed their trunks with groggy eyes and made their way to the platform to greet their parents. Violet saw hers first, but Nova's were steadily approaching. She did not want to seem rude and dodge their greeting, so she let her parents wait just a moment longer. 

 

A tall man with dark hair approached them with a petite woman to his left. He reached his hand toward her in greeting and used the other to wrap an arm around Nova. 

"Hello dear. You must be Violet." Neville Longbottom reached for Violets hand and she accepted with a smile. He was lean and muscular, with salt and pepper specks of color in his hair. His smile was broad and sincere as he shook her hand. "You're practically all she talks about in her letters home. It's great to meet you finally."

"Yes, it is." a dreamy voice said behind his. Luna Longbottom, formerly Lovegood, was smiling a familiar sweetness that Violet often saw in Nova. Her hair was long and thick behind her, matching hue with her daughters platinum locks. She reached up to Violet to hug her earnestly, a wisp like radiance coming from her. The four of them stood a moment to admire the weather and the excitement over the holidays. Violets eyes peered to the side to keep an eye on her own parents and saw them starting to look worried at her absence. 

"It has been wonderful to meet you, but I think I need to get moving. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas." Violet smiled at them and watched them turn to leave, waving a gloved hand.

She turned to her mothers worried expression and waved her hand high so they could see her. The relieved expressions were enough of a Christmas gift for Violet as she watched them approaching her. She missed them so much and was determined to enjoy this break to the fullest. Turning once more to view the loading platform before they left for the car, she spotted two white haired men walking in unison. Perfect, deliberate strides made their exit somewhat of a small performance for the other passengers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, Part 1

Violet allowed two days of blissful carelessness to pass before she considered writing a letter to Scorpius. The problem she had faced was what to say. She also didn't want her parents to know she was writing to a boy just yet. 'Let alone a Malfoy.' she thought to herself. 

 

"Dear Scorpius,

Hello. How is your break? My break is good." 

She stopped. Feeling strangely phoney when she re read what she had written, she crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it in the bin beside her. Her letters need a bit more of her personality. Taking out a fresh piece of parchment, she wrote without thinking. Signed and sealed, she brought the letter to her owl, Margot to deliver. She brushed the top of her head gently and the bird closed her large eyes in comfort. 

"What do I have to lose Margot?" she said, stroking the owls feathers, "I am who I am. I can't hide from boys forever." she smiled down at the owls half lidded eyes. "Let's get on with it." She shooed the bird into flight and watched her soar until she disappeared from sight altogether. It was still early in the morning and she could already hear her mother beginning to muck about the house before their Christmas Eve party. She set off with the intent to busy herself with housework as there no doubt would be things for her to do. Her mind could not take the wait for a reply. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A small speckled owl pecked at Scorpius' bedroom window, waking him from his winter hibernation. After several unanswered pecks the bird began to thump its small head against the glass. Scorpius sat up in lightening fury and flung his window open with his full force. The owl screeched and tumbled and flapped at him until Scorpius waved his arms in annoyance to shoo the bird away. He swiped at the envelope and brought it into his room, slamming the window back down into its rightful place. He looked to see the sender address with annoyed indifference, 

 

"V. Verlow  
9 Silver Springs  
London, England"

 

His heart nearly stopped. A smile crept over his sleepy face and he carefully opened her envelope. His stomach flutter as he opened the folded parchment. In beautiful calligraphy, she flourished her hand for a single word.

"Hello."

He grinned so wide at her cheeky greeting that he thought his face may split. 'hello is a good start.' she had once said to him, the memory making his chest flutter. He sat at his desk, still in his pajamas with actual bed head in all its glory. He didn't care if she thought a reply so soon was hasty, after two days of no letters he wasn't quite sure she would write him after all. He tapped his quill in thought as he tried to come up with something to provoke further conversation. 

"Hello Violet,

I hope your break is going well. I also hope," he paused unsure if he would bring an unintended emotion with these next words, "you have had pleasant dreams."

He decided less is more and signed "Scorpius" with masterful penmanship. He was hoping this would encourage her to use his given name more. She had a habit of calling him Malfoy with a bit of spite behind it. He sealed the envelope and sent his owl with swift finality.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

She had finished cleaning and went upstairs to rest before the dinner party. Her mother invited fifteen people, and of those fifteen, seven of them decided to bring dates. They were preparing for a full house and Violet was exhausted from preparation. 

As she lay her head down for a nap, she saw there was a small envelope waiting for her on her desk. Her stomach nearly jumped into her throat and she sat up to snatch it. Her eyes flicked over the words and she sighed. He was kind with his greeting and showed great skill with his signature. 

"Scorpius." she let her lips say out loud. She wanted to hear it and feel it on her tongue when spoken. She bit her lip, surprising a smile, and thought of something clever to say beyond small talk and pleasantries. 

 

"Dear Scorpius,

My break has been nice, thank you. As for the dreams you speak of, Madam Pomfrey has effectively rendered them obselete much to my delight. How are your dreams?" 

Pausing to stare at her words she grew less and less confident in sending this one. She started to crumple it thinking she probably shouldn't pry into someones private dreams. He had only said he hoped she had pleasant dreams. Its a perfectly normal thing to wish for anyone like, saying goodnight. Plus, he was a teenage boy after all. Does she really want to get into that subconscious? 

"Violet?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Sweetie I need you a moment."  
"Coming, Mom!" she called back. 

She held the small stationary tight in her grip on either side and stared at her words. 

"Hello up there?" 

Cursing herself she sealed the letter and sent it. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpius read the letter by the fireplace that afternoon as the snow continued to fall thick and heavy onto the manicured landscape. Malfoy Manor was certainly beautiful in the snowy months. He went over several responses to her question in his head, none of which made him feel very much like a gentleman, and he sat for longer than he expected with a blank sheet of parchment. There was an eagerness in his gut that he had to suppress, reminding himself she is not like the girls he is used to. 

"Dear Violet

My break has gone quite well, thank you. My father and I have been to several parties already and I am not sure I can take anymore materialistic displays of affection. I am honestly unsure if I like your complete lack of dreams. I do however, like very much that you seem happy and rested. As for my dreams, they have been confusing and beautiful.

Scorpius"

He signed his name and sealed it before he could second guess his choice of words. He eyed the envelope as he prepared his bird for flight and felt himself breathe deeply. He went to lay on his bed, and kept his eyes open to stare at the ceiling. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet read this letter and held her breath the entire duration. His words felt as smooth as silk to her, and there was something intriguing about his approach. Was he saying he dreamt of her? No. He didn't call her beautiful, that was probably just wishful thinking. Did she wish for that? She set the letter down and took a deep breath. 

She wondered about his distaste toward the lavish holiday parties he attended. In a wealthy environment it only made sense that is how they would spend their Christmas. It made her feel sad for him when she thought of how it must be when he is there. She pictured his trained manners and the stiff suit and tie he probably wore. 

"Dear Scorpius,

I will have an obnoxiously overloaded house full of drunk guests tonight if you would like me to send them your way for the after party. I do wish my dreams would bring the serenity that others seem to experience. To find beauty in them must be nice. Please enjoy them for me.

Violet"

She sighed and stopped her self from wallowing in self pity any further on the page. She sent the letter and set off to ready herself for the party. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

He was tying his tie in the full length mirror when Margot delivered her letter. He saw the owl land in the reflection and turned around with a bright smile. He walked toward the open window and pet the bird on top of her marble like head. She cooed happily and waited to see if he would send a quick reply. It had become custom to wait now before flying home, just in case. The flight wasn't difficult as flying to Hogwarts in Scotland. He let her come inside and closed the window to keep them warm. She rest on the ledge and closed her round eyes to rest indoors. 

Scorpius read over her words and was charmed from the start. She was being funny with him but also self deprecating. If only she knew what he was referencing about his dreams, though he had a feeling she did and was playing coy. Her words felt like melancholy poetry, and he found himself reading them over and over while imagining her voice saying the words. 

"Dear Violet,

The beauty is in the subject of my dreams, which is not to say the dreams themselves aren't beautiful in their entirety because of this. This evening it seems we both have an obnoxious party to attend. I will be thinking of you as I sip the expensive champagne my father thinks is impressing someone.

Cheers,

Scorpius" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet had gone upstairs for a break from the party. The heavy perfumed air, mixing with the alcohol and holiday feast was beginning to make her crave the seclusion of her room. She had excused herself from the festivities, unsure if she would be back. The roaring laughter and clinking glasses could still be heard with her door closed, but the sounds had considerably subsided as she leaned her back against the door. 

It was night now, and the clear sky allowed for the moonlight to be plenty for her sightline to the bed. She sat on the edge and kicked off her shoes, wiggling her toes to freedom. She took her dreamless sleep for the night since it needed a few minutes to kick in. Remembering to look for a reply, she found it on the window ledge where Margot had been sleeping for quite some time from the look of her. She went to get the letter and laid back down on the bed, facing the ceiling. 

Her eyes poured over the words and the corner of her lips quirked into a smile. He is definitely calling her beautiful. Isn't he? 'Well, he will be thinking of me tonight so there's that.' she thought with a sigh. She closed her eyes and clutched the letter to her chest, thinking of Scorpius drinking champagne. His lips licked the glass of the bubbly drinks rim, and she drifted to sleep in her party dress on top of her comforter. 

In the morning she woke to find she had let his letter fall to the side of the bed, and she had slept on top of the blankets all night. She was freezing and looked for her robe to warm her. She buried herself in her blankets again, swiping the letter from the floor to bring into her bed with her. 

Her mind was awake but her eyes would not open. She thought to herself of what her reply should be. Maybe she should change the subject today. They had about another week left before they returned to school, there had to be more to talk about than how great their breaks were going. Deciding to put forth a little more effort, she sat up in bed and stretched. She put on thick socks and wrapped herself in her blanket while she sat at her desk. 

"Dear Scorpius,

If I made you enjoy that expensive champagne any more than I know you already did, then I consider myself flattered. I'm writing this from my desk in the morning, my apologies for any poor penmanship. Do you have a writing desk as well? 

Merry Christmas.

Violet"

Knowing full well he probably had a desk considering his substantial wealth, she let that part slide. Her intentions were actually set on a particularly illusive leather bound journal. Her deliberate choice not to send him a small present would hopefully be noticed however, she could not help herself. It was Christmas Day after all, and it wasn't like she had bought anything for him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes peeked open in the sunlight. Christmas. Not feeling any particular excitement over the dull holiday, he rolled over and covered his face. A tapping sound was heard before the blanket fully enveloped him, and his adrenaline made any further sleep impossible. He rushed toward the window where Margot was flapping off the snow that had gathered on her wings. He opened the window and welcomed her into the warmth for a while. The snow was hammering down and he did not mind having the small owl for a few hours in his room. 

Strolling to his bed again, he lay on his back and opened her letter. A small paper flower that she had transfigured fell from the page and floated effortlessly to the floor. Scorpius reached down and picked it up to hold in his palm. He studied it a moment before closing his fist. It was a violet. He noted such casual conversation seemed to flow now that the door had been opened for her. He smiled at her jab at him enjoying the champagne, which he actually did. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and chewed on his lower lip as he wrote. 

"Dear Violet,

Merry Christmas. You are right. I did enjoy myself last night after all, although it may have been a bit more interesting with some company. I was the only person my age at the party and found my mind wandering to be a comfort.

I am also writing you from my desk. It is one of my preferred spaces, actually. Do you have plans for the rest of the holiday? I would like to keep writing you over the New Year. 

Scorpius

P.S Your violet has found a permanent home pinned to the corner of my workspace. Thank you."

He drew a blooming violet next to this and animated it with his wand. He sighed deeply as he prepared to show her his work, hoping she would understand the significance. It was Christmas after all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Her hands shook as she held this letter. It was the longest of the set so far and she read it through twice. Too many things jumped out at her that she wanted to address. Was he mentioning her company that he wanted, or anyones? He wanted to keep writing her, and her violet has found a permanent home. Her chest swelled and she shook her head in disbelief. She paused before writing her reply.

Deciding to send Nova's Christmas card before doing anything hasty, she attached her small parcel to Margot's leg to send as well. The knitted gloves with embroidered shooting stars along the cuff had taken Violet several weeks without the use of magic. She was very proud and knew Nova would be happy. 

"Dear Scorpius,

It is my pleasure to inform you that your request has been approved. We shall continue writing until the new year. Might I make a small suggestion? Our letters must be more substantial in content if I am to send my beloved Margot to brave the winter winds more than once per day. And if this is to become the new standard, I guess it is up to me to begin. 

In terms of you wanting to know me as you mentioned the other day, I am perturbed to know why? And what exactly, you are seeking to know? If you are to know me than it is only fair that I in turn know you in the same manner. 

I do not mean to be harsh or hasty with my words, and wish you only happiness in warmth during our continued break. 

Violet."

She smiled to herself at her words that seemed so contractual and adult. Hopefully he can hang on with her humor and sense of fun. In seriousness, she was worried to hear the response to her questions, but knowing he was requesting her written company for the next four days, she sent it anyway and stopped questioning her every word. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpius slid down the bannister of his dark marbled staircase and landed on his feet with a clap. The housekeeping crew were still cleaning from the night before, and everyone seemed to have a fogginess about their heads as the morning carried on. He held his head high as he strode into the kitchen where his father stood, staring out of the window at the blanket of snow that covered the hedges. 

"Scorpius. Theres a letter here for you." Draco Malfoy sipped his tea and did not turn around to face his son. His white hair had been pulled into a low tie back and the broad shoulders told him he was awake enough to pay attention to senders names on envelopes. The cold tone in which he usually addressed such things seemed to be lacking today however, and Scorpius held his breath a moment at the sound. Did he know who Violet was? Did he care that a letter came from a girl? Draco motioned with his chin to the letter on the table that housekeeping had set on a silver stand. 

"A.Potter" was all he needed to see before his breath released and he thought his whole being would melt into the floor with relief. He was not ready to discuss Violet with his father and was certainly not prepared to be forced into doing so. He read the Christmas card and placed it in his pocket for a later reply. 

"Father, I-" he started to speak to him, Draco's back still turned. Christmas was difficult after the death of his mother two years ago. Draco had not really been the same after that. Distant stares and a whole slew of life reflection seemed to be his focus now, and Scorpius did not know how to heal what he did not break. He was in pain as well, but maybe his youth allowed for the coping to come quicker. He placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, son." Draco's hand touched his and they stayed this way for a moment in mutual stillness, his head barely tilting in Scorpius' direction. He broke the contact and went back to sipping his tea in silence. Scorpius left to go back up to his room after grabbing a scone from the kitchen. 

When he got back upstairs he ate all of his breakfast as he wrote a quick card to Albus and his family for the holiday. A small singular tap on his window was all he needed now to snap to attention at Margot's arrival. Wiping his mouth clean of any crumbs, he took out a fresh piece of parchment for his letter to Violet before he even opened the window to accept it. The snow had begun to fall again and he brushed the bird free of a large chunk of snow that clung to her wing. He closed the door, and she hopped over to his fireplace for warmth. 

Her letter was long this time and her clever wit was making him smile again. He could certainly up the conversation if she was requesting it, and he was happy to nurse her owl in between flights. She was a sweet little thing really, just needed some warmth and rest, and never nipped at his fingers. 

 

"Dear Violet,

I accept your terms. I shall be keeping your owl for a short time when she delivers your letters, sending mine in her place when she gets tired or has to brave particularly harsh weather. 

Getting right to the point, yes, it is only fair that you know me as well. You may ask me anything you'd like. I am curious to know what you are thinking when you are not speaking. Your eyes are so dark and yet I feel as though you see more than the average person. Your gaze seems to drift in class, and I now feel as though I should apologize for admitting to looking. I'm sorry. You have shown me a time or two that you are much quicker than the girls I am used to, and I can't help but notice your fondness for drawing. If I may, you are actually nothing like the girls I am used to. None of them would curse at me and call me a prat. They would rather laugh at a sneeze or excessively giggle over my answering a simple question in class. If I had hurt one of their feelings they would probably dismiss it and live in misery. But not you. At the time of my request to know you better, it was simply just that. I want to know you, Violet. 

 

Ask away,

Scorpius" 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

 

Violet's eyes were wide and dry from the lengthy look at his letter. She wasn't sure she was bold enough to tell him what he wanted to know, and surely if he knew her for real he would run away screaming. 'I don't know if this is a good idea.' she thought. It was the next day and she had the house to herself as her parents went shopping for after Christmas sales. She wrapped a crochet blanket around her shoulders and sat down at her desk with a fresh mug of coffee. The steam fogged the glass on the picture of Nova waving from the Eiffel Tower. 

He admitted to watching her. Her weeks long suspicion confirmed. And if he likes her temper well, that would definitely be a first. She sat down with a completely empty head and was unsure what to write in response. She was afraid to say anything at all, but also wanted to know more about him. Much more than she had originally anticipated. And she knew he would not tell if he did not receive information about her first. But honestly, what was there to say? 

'Start with the basics. Surface dirt.' she said to herself. She picked up her quill and tapped it a moment before loading the ink. 

"Dear Scorpius,

You say a great many things that make me feel as though I should learn to hide myself better. I thought I had that part down pat, but you are quite the detective it seems. No, I am not a girl who will refrain from calling you a prat but I expect the same in return if I am allowed to speak so freely. 

You do not have to be sorry for looking at me. I guess I just don't know how to feel now that someone is looking. It is an embarrassing fact that I am used to averted eyes. Did you forget I was a transfer? I had figured the staring was due to my arrival, not for eagerness to learn more of my fascinating mind. Which is quite fascinating, by the way. 

I have noticed your eyes as well. In fact they seem to pierce me in a confusing way that I cannot translate. I am not sure what you think see in me, but I wish I could see me from your eyes. The fact remains that I have never been made to feel very likable or attractive, so I cannot possibly fathom what you must be thinking. Not to say you find me attractive. I just mean that you seem to think there is something to look at. 

I do have one small request if you would be so kind. When we see each other again, would you show me a drawing from your leather journal? Yes, I've seen it and no, I won't tell anyone. 

Warm Wishes,  
Vi

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dear Violet, 

It saddens me that you think so little of yourself. I hope that someday I can show you how wrong you are. If I may ask something, why is it that you transferred to Hogwarts? Beauxbatons seems like a great school from what I know. If someone like you has not ever felt as though she were wroth a second glance there, then they must have something severely wrong with their students mental state. The ministry or the looney bin or both should probably be notified. 

If you would like to see my work then I only ask that you allow me to choose what I show you. I fear I am not an open book just yet. I hope you understand, as I plan to treat you with the same respect of privacy. If you do not find me a friend, all I can ask is that you do not consider me an enemy. It is unfortunate that my ability to keep my journal private has slipped but if you seek to know, then I will comply. 

Just to touch on some basics, my middle name is Hyperion, my favorite color is blue, and I tried fire whiskey way too young. 

Your turn,  
Scorpius"

He sat back a moment in his chair. It was bizarre to be writing to a girl instead of meaninglessly kissing them behind curtains or broom cupboard doors. Violet didn't want to look at him in the eyes or she would stop speaking. Her determination to make him feel as though he is no better than her was challenging but it almost seemed like fun. Something in Scorpius' stomach flipped when he imagined her challenging him in such close proximity, and regretting not seizing the opportunity to press his mouth to hers to shut it. He fell asleep at his desk that night, clutching the sealed envelope tight in his hand. 

His hands gripped the arms of the chair as he woke up suddenly aware and he took a long inhale of cold air. His owl Edgar was sleeping on his perch, and he felt his anxiety rise as he prepared him for flight. His father had known he was sending multiple letters. It was impossible to miss with how often the owls flew, and at all hours of the day into the night. If he was choosing to not say anything until the other did, Scorpius was too. He sent Edgar on and went down for breakfast, taming his hair into a tidy side part with his posture perfectly straight. 

 

~~~~~~~

Windy snow swept into swirls along the yard. Violet lay with her head resting on her arm at her writing desk, and the blanket she had around her had fallen from her shoulders and hung down the sides of the chair. Her mother Liza walked by carrying laundry and paused at the site. Setting her basket down quietly, she wrapped Violets shoulders again and kissed the top of her head. She went to pick up the basket of wrinkled clothes when a small corner of parchment underneath Violet caught her eye. Curiosity overtook her and she nudged her daughters arm to see the signature at the bottom of the page. She froze. 

"Scorpius?" she said aloud. Violet moved at the sound and Liza went still. When she settled she thought, 'A boy. She is writing to a boy.' 

She gathered her things quickly, and squelched the urge to read more of the letter. This was either terrific news on the social front, or horrific news considering their age and hormones. Reaching for the powdered laundry soap, she absentmindedly filled the measuring cup as her gaze was distant and glazed. Her daughter was writing to a boy and had a close best friend. What had been so hard about that at Beauxbatons? Unaware her husband stood behind her, she allowed the cap to overfill and spilled detergent onto the washing machine and floor. 

"Oh, shoot..." she mumbled, scooping up powder into her cupped hand. Ed reached to help her and she jumped momentarily at his arrival. "Ed, my goodness!" she clutched her chest. " You startled me. I was just-"

"Pouring soap everywhere?" he chuckled, scooping with her. His eyes were smiling and she rolled hers in agreement. "What's up? You were pretty distant for a second." 

"I don't know where to begin." she sighed. Looking into his eyes, she paused a moment to admire him. His features were a little more worn as he aged, but his eyes and smile were as handsome and charming as the day they met. He smiled at her as he watched her gaze and moved closer. She loved him dearly and could not imagine not being with him. It is all she had ever wanted for Violet. To feel that love that she had seemed to crave in her school and could not grasp. The feeling that someone loves you for you being yourself, not because they raised you. She brushed the sides of Ed's face with her thumbs and kissed him softly. 

"I think Violet's going to be okay. I think we need to stay involved but, she's going to be okay." she smiled at him and looked into his eyes from under lidded lashes. She blinked and kissed him on the lips again, staying put a moment to savor her husbands arms around her. 

Violet woke up to the sound of the car doors closing and the engine starting from her parents departure. They had left a note on the table that they had to meet a friend at the airport and would be back in a few hours. They left her some food for dinner but did not seem to eat any of it themselves, which was no bother really since she had been sleeping for hours and woke ravenous with hunger. She devoured the meat and potatoes left for her and went to take a bath before working on the tests that were sent to her earlier that day. She had been waiting for these for several days and was sure something bad happened in transit after receiving it ripped in several places and nursing the owls torn wings upon arrival. There were only three days left in their break and she had to work quickly now. 

She stopped at the top of the stairs after cleaning her plate and saw that there were two letters waiting for her. One was from Nova and the other was Scorpius. She read Nova's first as she knew the other would require much more thought in her words. Nova had been on vacation in France when they last spoke, and although they had not written every day, she did not mind. Nova sent many pictures in her letters and they were several pages long. Violet had told her about Scorpius in her last letter but did not copy things verbatim. She didn't have to know everything. She knew Nova would probably always press her for more information but Violets mind was made up that she would not actually show her the letters. 

This time Nova's letter was just telling her she had returned home for the new year and that she hoped Violet had a happy one. It was New Years Eve and she would be left alone to celebrate as her parents had told her they would be out for hours. Looking over. She decided a bath would be in order. Sinking her toes into the warm soapy water, Violet sighed into deep relaxation. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her head down so her body could release some of the weight and tension she held in her limbs. The steam was soothing and her house was silent and cozy. She allowed her self to drift a moment and meditated on her current situation. 

After some soaking, Violet stood to dry herself when her water went room temperature. She wrapped herself in her terrycloth robe and went to read the letter from Scorpius that she was strongly avoiding. It was difficult to decipher her emotions toward this and decided to just press on with reading it. She would not let herself stand in her own way. She marched toward the letter and ripped it open, hair still dripping wet onto her robe. 

 

~~~~~~~

"Dear Scorpius Hyperion, 

I transferred to Hogwarts for pretty much the reason you are thinking. I was a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. I was a stain on their population and they were sure to let me know that. I can recall one particularly memory of example, when I was asked to sit at another table for lunch, only to be tripped on the way and publicly humiliated with embarrassing curses. It is hard for me to not immediately distrust everyones intentions. I've been forced to grow a tougher skin. Please excuse my reflexive defense.

You are kind with your words about their idiocy, so thank you for that laugh. As for your artwork, you can show me whatever you would like, whenever. I will keep it locked away with my own secrets. 

My middle name is Olivia. My favorite color is probably gray, and favorite flavor is chocolate. I think that I have about a hundred books in my possession, and I prefer the rain or snow to the summer months. I look out of windows far too long, and I want to travel the world after graduation. 

I hope you are aware that it is stranger for me to be opening myself up to you than you to me. It would frighten you how lacking my social experience to be, let alone the interaction with boys. I fear I may bore you, and if that is the case please let me know now. I fear I don't quite know what to expect of your intentions. And I fear that I don't quite know how I will be able to be around you again in person after this break. It doesn't feel as though I am talking to the Scorpius I have come to know from studying. You are not as I once perceived you to be, which is bothering me. In fact your presence in my thoughts has been...frequent. 

 

In sincerity and secrecy,  
Violet"

 

His heart was pounding in his chest and the palms of his hands began to sweat as he set the letter down on his bed. This was a lot. How is it possible that he can develop feelings for a girl over just a letter? She was trying to open up to him and he could sense the honest struggle she had to do so. His fingers opened and closed into a fist as he thought of the way she must have been treated at her previous school. He could imagine the smug faces of the laughter as they would trick her with friendship and kindness only to be ridiculed. The Slytherin girls who mocked her must hurt more than she let on and he was determined to put an end to that. His face twisted with a sneer and he thought of writing them in that moment something nasty and threatening since he had gotten so many addresses on the train home, but thought better of it, and decided to deal with them in person when they got back. 

How could someone not want to know more about Violet? Her entire being was magnetic to him and he had wanted to know more since the first time he met her eyes in the Great Hall. He had watched her walk behind Professor McGonagall to be sorted and he could not see anything else in the room. Her head was held high as she walked behind her but it was almost as if he could see the wheels turning in her mind. She was absorbing everything, determined to hold a facade of confidence, and was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sway of her hair when she walked to the front was hypnotizing not just to him. He had noticed a lot of eyes fixed to her in wonderment and he knew then she was not of the same caliber. Then after studying together, her mind had him hooked.

Something in his head clicked and he knew what he had to do. Their conversations had been a little inquisitive, but maybe he had to be blunt with her to make her understand. She would not understand, he was sure, unless he was deliberate with her. He took a moment to muster his courage and compose something for her to take his intentions more seriously. 

 

~~~~~~~

"Violet Olivia,

You are smart, funny, and startlingly beautiful. You should know my intentions are entirely centered on becoming closer to you. What are you doing this evening for the new year? A quick response is crucial. 

Scorpius."

~~~~~~

"Scorpius,  
I am home alone tonight until probably after three am. Why?"

She didn't bother signing her name. Her quick hands were shaking and her fluttering heart was racing out of control. He called her beautiful and was being very forward suddenly. Had she said too much about her past? He didn't seem to address the things she said like he had done in his other letters. Her confusion raced as she waited for his response on the edge of her bed. She usually didn't have to wait long when the weather was clear as it was today. She breathed slowly and counted backwards from one hundred to settle her nerves. 

A full hour passed and she was still sitting on the end of her bed, looking out of her window. Every speck was confused for an owl and her stomach had never settled since sending her reply. The sky was darkening rapidly and she checked the time. Eleven o'clock. It was getting late and she was left with so many questions in her mind. She shrugged the large sweater on she had kept oversized after the day she woke up in the hospital and dried her hair with a blow drier. If she was going to wait for a while she was at least going to be comfortable. She slipped on a pair of black leggings and large socks that ruffled at her ankles. Maybe he had just fallen asleep? 

A rough and rapid knock on the front door made her nearly jump right out of her skin. She didn't move. Her pulse was racing and the adrenaline at her suspicion of who was behind that door was causing a deafening effect in her hearing. Standing numbly, she rose to go downstairs. Her freshly dried hair laying in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back. At the bottom step, another knocking sound. This time slightly quieter, but still distinctly the same person. She stepped closer, gliding toward the door. 

Looking through the peep hole in the door, she gasped as she saw bright platinum, windswept hair. "No way." she whispered to herself.

Shaky hands reached for the door as she held her breath. 'What is happening?' she thought as the room seemed to slow. He had just flown from his home more than an hour away in the middle of the night to see her. Something in her stomach danced as she became aware to her own desire to be alone with him, and how the opportunity was presenting itself. She opened the door.

Scorpius stood in front of her with wild eyes. His hair had been tossed about roughly from the rapid speeds he and his owl must have flown at to reach her. His cheeks were a little pink from the cold wind, and his nose and lips were red with chill. Gray eyes were sending a shudder through her core and as soon as they met hers, a sparkle in them caused her to smile at the corner of her mouth. His own smile slowly creeped over his face.

"Hello." he rasped at her from low in his throat.  
"Hello." she breathed. 

He stepped closer to her but not quite inside the door. She put her hands up to rest on his chest involuntarily. Unsure if she was stopping him or just wanting to touch him. He was cold and shivering with a mixture of icy chill and anxious nerves, but he still stopped short of coming inside when she had seemingly protested. Violet did not look up at him when she said "Come in." in a whisper. 

They stepped inside and she closed the door behind them as the rooms warmth returned. His gray eyes looked directly at hers, occasionally flicking down to look at her mouth. Careful steps led them just a few feet away as their hearts hammered as a pair. 

Violets mind was in disbelief of the setting as she blurted, "I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter. I just..." Scorpius trailed as he moved his face closer to hers, feeling her breath on him as she had quickened her pace, trying not to pass out at his presence. The closeness made her feel dizzy, and her hands tightened on his shirt again, this time to grip herself steady. She looked up at him under her lashes and he took her chin in his long fingers to tilt her head up. "I had to see you."

"There are things about me you don't know. Things that you may not like." she continued to look down, keeping her hands on him. She could feel the warmth underneath his shirt as he took another step toward her. A visible fog of breath escaped his lips. She still did not look up. 'He has no idea.' she thought.

"You.are.beautiful." he said to her with husky breath. "You should know."

Eyes blinking and staring for a long moment, neither of them said anything. He took both hands and held her head in them around the back of her head and neck. Tendrils of her hair had fallen into view, and he gently tucked them away. Delicate fingers traced her jaw line to her lips and she leaned closer to his touch. She blinked rapidly at the contact and sighed as a shiver came over her. Scorpius leaned in slowly to meet her lips, but paused and waited for her to tilt her head toward him before continuing. 

They held a gentle, soft kiss to each others lips as she sighed into his mouth and leaned her body into his. He had moved his body closer to hers in this same moment, and the contact made a desire stir in her belly for the first time. She inhaled his scent as he deepened her first kiss. She took a step back unconsciously, and Scorpius had her leaning against the wall, his arm around her waist, and the other hand in her hair. His mouth was careful and soft as he gently felt the tingling sensation her kiss was providing. He had not ever felt such a spark, such a connection to someones soul as he did in this moment. He knew if he did not break the kiss soon, he would take things to a level she may not be ready for. 

Their heavy breathing and entangled hands were a spell of their own, wrapping them both in a world isolated from the rest. In this moment, Violets eyes opened briefly and she caught her reflection in the entryway mirror. She stiffened at the strangeness of what she saw. His head had dropped to her shoulder and he had begun kissing her neck. She closed her eyes a moment to savor him, but quickly caught her breath and stilled again. It felt strange to be doing this and her mix of emotions were running high. 

Scorpius stopped and pulled away to observe why she had stopped. Her eyes flicked up to his and he could not help but quirk up a smile. She relaxed at this, and smiled as well, and laughed a small inward sounding giggle causing Scorpius to laugh as well. The sudden silliness that came over them had them giggling in fits as he nuzzled into her hair and said,

"Oh right. Happy New Year." 

She looked to the clock on the wall and sure enough, it was midnight. Scorpius licked his lips and looked at her mouth again. His eyes had a hunger in them she had not ever received before and her lips parted in instinct. Courage gladly took this opportunity to kiss her again, this time with much more force behind it than the timid attempt from before. 

Both of his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her from the floor as he deepened the kiss again. His tongue brushed over hers as they parted her lips, and Violet melted into the sensations. She pressed her hips against him as her feet left the ground, her hands twisted in his hair. He savored the warmth and softness from her sweater as he ran his hands along her body and began to kiss her throat. Violet gasped at the contact with her neck again and said hoarsely, 

"Wait-" She was melting into oblivion and they had to slow down. 

"Mmph." was all she could hear of his muffled reply against her skin. He had stopped kissing her but he did not move from this spot, holding her against the wall. He breathed deeply and pulled away. He shook his head from side to side at himself and chuckled. "You're driving me crazy." 

"I just. I haven't done this before and...I want you to be more than just..." she couldn't find the words to continue but shook her head with a quizzical look. She continued as she held her footing again, "I want you to be more than just a hormonal moment. I want to be more than that." She stopped at her own words. She did want to be more than that. Not allowing herself to continue any further, she stepped out of his arms. The cold air between them finalizing the decision. 

He looked at her a moment with a confused brow. He had just flew on his broom for hours to see her. Just to see her. When she answered the door however... He shook his head and then said, "You are more." 

They stood in silence while they calmed their breathing away from one another. Scorpius raked his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He didn't know what he was thinking coming here like this. Maybe she wasn't ready for something to happen between them. She certainly seemed like she liked it, though. He scolded himself inwardly for treating her like she had experience in this and nodded his head at her. 

"I'm sorry." A concerned brow creased. 

"No, don't. Please don't be sorry." her eyes began to mist and she had a lump in her throat. She really did like him but she just didn't know what to do. Inexperience was making her nervous but She was experiencing so many things at once. A mix of arousal and guilt was beginning to swim in her head and she didn't even know where to start. She was nearly sixteen but this felt beyond her years. He stood with a held breath and looked at her. 

"I like you Violet. I think I've made that apparent."  
"Yes."  
"Do you...like me as well?" he felt embarrassed to ask this aloud and flushed.  
"Yes." she said with a husky yearning. His chest puffed and he suppressed his smile.  
"Good." 

He allowed himself to brush his nose against hers as he stepped back from her, still holding one of her hands. It was imperative to get going before his father realized he had gone, and he had been checking her driveway for headlights the entire duration of his visit. This will have to do for now. 

"Write to me. Don't hold back." he breathed at her, kissing her hand. She stood still, nodding at him with wide eyes. He backed up toward the door and took his broom, mounted it in the yard, and made a small wave at her before taking off into the night. Violet closed the door and stood with her back pressing against it, looking at her reflection once more. 

This time, her face was pink with flush and her lips were red and swollen. She touched the corner of her lips and smiled softly to herself, closing her eyes to relive the contact. Her feet practically flew as she went upstairs and lay in bed wide awake until her parents came home. There was no sign of disturbance in the entrance where she had just been, and her eyes closed with solace. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3

Snow removal took up most of the weekend as Malfoy Manor prepared to get back to normal functionality following the holidays. Draco had assigned several housekeepers to the grounds where he and Scorpius were attempting to reveal the Manor itself from underneath its icy blanket. With their wands drawn, the pair walked around the manor blowing gusts of wind onto the roof, forcing the snow on its way. Each had a large cloak and winter hat on that covered their ears, and warming charms were muttered every few minutes causing a repetitive murmur across the grounds. The heavy snow fall happened over the course of New Years Day, leaving all traffic and post delayed until the cleanup was completed across the country. 

Naturally, Scorpius was pulling his hair out and overthinking as he was subsequently cut off from communicating with Violet. His thoughts ran wild as he cleaned with a blank expression. On more than one occasion, he would linger with his wand in mid air, holding snow steady instead of placing it with the rest of the pile they had made. This did not go unnoticed by his father who had done most of the snow removal on his own. For the next half hour he watched his son drift in thought and look to the sky for any signs of an owl. The bright, reflected sun from the white covering made them squint as they worked through the brisk morning. 

Violets eyes played in Scorpius memory and the sensations from that night washed over him all over again. Her mouth was unsure of its movements, but he was certain that she was not unsure of his feelings for her. Despite having to remind himself again and again that he had at least gotten to kiss her, there was a sinking feeling that he just ruined everything. How could he act on his impulse so quickly? Even during his flight over he had a fleeting thought of turning back. Maybe it was too soon to assume that she even reciprocated his feelings. She had blatantly told him of her inexperience. What if she had turned him away? 

When he reached her door there was no talking him out of it. She was not repulsed or feeling imposed upon. Her wholesome eyes looked up at him expectantly, willing him to continue. He had set out to make his intentions perfectly clear, and had accomplished just that. Her hands pulled at his shirt and it made him lose his breath even reliving it. Had he not been told to stop, they may have very well reached a point of contact that would be undoubtedly regretful. The smells and softness she had embodied had him in another realm of reality that had never been visited before. Her honesty and vulnerability was present in her eyes that night, and now there was no escaping his feelings. Soul to soul, they had connected. 

"Scorpius. Let's go inside." his fathers voice could be heard in a muffle as he blinked the glaze out of his eyes. "Now." Draco snapped harshly at him after growing tired of his endless daydreams. He motioned for Scorpius to follow him back to the manor. Childhood lessons had always taught the Malfoy's to pay proper attention to their parents, not daring to have them warn you twice. 

Scorpius trudged behind, carefully placing his feet in ready made holes left behind by his father. The snow crunched and packed into the treads of their boots as they walked. Once inside, the two stripped off their wet cloaks and boots, leaving a small trail of water into the den where the fireplace was already lit. The large room was furnished with stately antiques of no particular sentiment. Cold, rigid surfaces reflected each step they made and the two sat in identical chairs near the flames. 

"Son," Draco began with a heavy sigh, "we need to have a talk." His eyes looked to him with seriousness. Heavy lids closed, and for a moment Scorpius didn't know if he should say anything. After a few seconds passed he said, 

"About?"

"Girls." his father still had his eyes closed, now with his hand rubbing his face. 

This was to be expected given the recent owl visits consuming the entirety of the holidays, but it did not lessen the weight of heavy lead that hit Scorpius' stomach when he heard this response. Draco opened his eyes and looked at his son with anguish over the topic at hand. Scorpius had briefly thought of rolling his eyes but thought better of it. 

"Okay." was all he could seem to say. An eerie look of knowing crept over his fathers face. Draco did in fact roll his eyes, and walked towards the fire. 

"I know you have been writing to a girl. You have never kept your letters secret before. I just wanted to-" he stopped short to allow a large huff of air, "I just wanted to say that if you like someone, I should meet them. It's perfectly standard." The cold tone of his words cut Scorpius with a blade of obligation. Did he really even care who he was talking to? It was standard to meet the girl? 

He raised an eyebrow in response and said, "What if she doesn't want to meet you?" instant regret flooding him. Words his father did not deserve, and yet could not escape. It was common knowledge that his father had a significantly lonely life after the war aside from Scorpius' mother, Astoria. When she died it had felt as though Scorpius had lost both of his parents after that. Draco had withdrawn from society and had been known as a recluse. Scorpius had to overcome his early Hogwarts prejudices on his own, and Albus had been the most relatable friend he could have. Still, this did not change the fact that his fathers reputation would always be in the way. 

Draco nodded his head slowly at this response, but held stern and intimidating eye contact. He sat his glass of whiskey down on the mantle and walked over to Scorpius with his hands in his pockets. Rocking on his heels he said, "Then you will not see her." 

A tortured expression passed over his eyes as he said this to his son, and he could feel the bristling hairs on the back of his neck. Scorpius said nothing, but held a clenched jaw in response. He stood and looked at his father in direct defiance. The Malfoy men stood this way, mirroring each other in ways each could not bring themselves to admit. Aside from obvious genetics, the similarities of personal growth were beginning to show now and the truth was that they both missed Astoria now more than ever. 

A loud pop came from a burning log in the fire and Scorpius snapped to attention. He left wordlessly, and his father stood facing the flames. Heat burned into his cheeks with memories taking him away for the night. 

~~~~~~~

Sunlight peeked through the curtains in Violets room, landing in the direct line of sight she had. With squinted eyes she stretched in bed and rolled over. It was the afternoon and she had two days left in her break to catch up on sleep. Remembering she had not received an owl from Scorpius, she looked to see if there was anything that may have shown up while she was sleeping. Her stomach sank when there wasn't anything yet again. She was sure he wanted her to write first, but it would make things so much easier if he would just take the initiative like he did last night.

Last night. The weightlessness she had felt returned as she closed her eyes in thought. Normally she would be determined to keep him at arms length. There was a trust-no-one policy that she was sure would last well into her life, but in the past few months that has all been blown to shit. No way would she let a boy kiss her or attempt to get something of hers in writing for later use. There was something so pure and genuine about Scorpius that she didn't seem to think twice when telling him things. Though, carefully worded, she had been fully honest with him. Well, not fully. There was still the matter of her dreams. 

"Ugh..." she groaned, remembering she had to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as she got back to Hogwarts on Sunday. A sense of urgency came to her when she thought of Scorpius not knowing the full content of her dreams, or any of the suspected genes she may or may not possess. This had to be said in time. It may not be a problem anymore now that she had her dreamless sleep prescription. Her stomach settled at that thought, and she regained her composure. 

Looking over at her writing desk, her feet seemed to move on their own as she began to think of writing him. Before she knew it, she was seated with quill in hand and biting her lower lip with anxiety. With closed eyes, she took a deep breath for strength. 

"Scorpius,

I have written the introduction to this letter many times, and have settled on the fact that there is no eloquent way to say what I need to say. In full disclosure, I have no idea what I am doing, and you scare me. 

Please do not take those words as my asking of you to leave me alone. I mean quite the opposite. There are however, some things that you seem to be familiar with and comfortable doing that I have not experienced before. 

In most embarrassing fashion I have to know...did I do that right? Or...well? 

Mortified,  
Violet"

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Violet,

In the most gentlemanly way I can muster, Yes, you did that well. 

Now it is my turn to confess something. I have felt terribly regretful and sorry that I have pushed you into showing such affection that you may not be ready for. Please forgive me when I say that you are magnetic. There is something about you that says being close is right. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I am happy to just be your friend, although I will be a miserable fool in your presence if this is what you choose. 

All you need to do is smile when you are near me, and all will be well. I will ask nothing more from you. 

In digression,  
Scorpius"

 

~~~~~~~~

"Scorpius,

It may be impossible not to smile when I am near you. I would not worry too much about that. You flatter me and I feel undeserving of your attention. How many girls are at your beck and call and you choose the black sheep? I may never understand. 

You are bizarre, thoughtful, intense, and a fool. Yet, you still make your way into my thoughts. So, who am I to deprive a man of his fascination? Observe if you must, Van Gogh, but when you check yourself in to the mental institution, don't say I didn't warn you. 

There are only two days left in our break, which means I will be seeing you again the day after tomorrow. It is strange, but I stick behind my words when I said I am afraid I don't know how I will be around you. I'm asking you now to please be patient with me. I don't know what...this...is, and I don't want the entire school running their mouths about...this.... If I may make a suggestion, can we be friends? It seems as though there may be more behind that but for now, for the sake of appearances, for the sake of my heart, can we settle on the word friends?

Violet"

 

~~~~~~~

"Dear Friend,

You will hold a this title for now, curated just for you and our current situation. All I ask is to be your friend, and a part of your life in some way. Although, I have a more specific way I'd like to be a part of your life as I think you are aware. 

Your art anecdote is perfect. But if I go to the looney bin, I'm taking you with me. 

I have never been more excited to go back to school. We can keep things as quiet as you would like, but you should be aware that I am not ashamed of you. I want to tell people how wonderful and funny you are. I want to hold your hand visibly and kiss you in front of those stupid girls so you can have a leg up on them. I want to comfort you if you have a nightmare and share my dreams with you as well. I can be that for you. 

Your friend or more,  
Scorpius"

 

~~~~~~~

The house on 9 Silver Springs sat quietly in the night. Moonlight cast directly into Violets window when patchy clouds would pass by with the wind. Not a single sound could be heard, save for the rustling of leafless branches from the trees lining the street. Her own breathing was so shallow that she was forced to take a sharp intake of air, causing her to wake suddenly. There was a brightness in the room that was unexpected given the time of night and her eyes sprang to her window. A white sliver of light reflected and told her that there was a letter waiting for her. 

With blankets curled around her, she read it with her 'lumos' on dim. Then she read it again, and again. A tear escaped as she tried to calm herself with rationality. Either she had fallen into a dream or her life was actually bringing happiness. The past few days had felt like they had gone so fast and she now had to go back to school, staring another new chapter. Not to mention Nova will be bursting at the seams to talk to her about this. Thoughts continued to fog her mind and she drifted to sleep in the upright position.

A whole day of packing interrupted their letters, and the two had both packed and worried, packed and worried some more for the entire Saturday. Both trunks packed, rooms cleaned, and resting in bed, they turned and faced their bedroom windows. Each had neglected to send another letter for fear of the others reaction. Wishing she had sent one in reply, Violet vowed to try and find him on the train to Hogwarts. The least she could do is attempt to be friends as they agreed. A silent wish came over the two simultaneously as they closed their eyes in anticipation for the travel to school, miles apart.


	15. Chapter 15

The platform was crowded and tense as families all prepared to say goodbye for another term. Some of the other parents showed clear signs of tears with red and puffy eyes, but most students faces were eager and excited to see their friends again. Shuffling boots and carts carrying trunks were packing the corridor to bursting as they all anticipated that earlier was better. They were expecting another fifteen minutes wait in such a congested packing of families. 

The Malfoy's stood stern and still. Both men held a tight jaw that suggested minimal conversation, and therefor the bystanders surrounding the scene acted as if they were statues placed there to recognize or ignore. Most chose the latter. They had not spoken the entire way to the station, or the day before as Scorpius packed alone in his room. They had always let each other have their space but the bitterness behind their behavior was beginning to be apparent after this long. He had already given himself a headache from the stress of the morning and the crowd, but mostly from having to brave it along side his father. 

Draco had been drunk the past several nights in the library. Most of the housekeepers would let him be unless he called for them, but more than once Scorpius tried to help him to bed to no avail. Draco would begin talking in a loud slur about how much he doesn't know about life. How he thinks he is "hot shit" because he is friends with a "Potter" and saying a little too much for his sons liking about the girls that he had before Astoria. Scorpius never said much to defend him during these drunken rants. He learned over the years of him doing this in his depression that he would never say this to him with a sober mind. In fact he usually would apologize the very next morning and then they would go hiking or play Quidditch on the manor grounds. Of the many side effects that came with being Draco Malfoy's son, this was the most unfortunate.

Not this time. This time he brought up cutting things about Scorpius "letter girl" and how he was fooling himself over a teenage girl, turning his nose up at the sound leaving his lips. Scorpius had heard this as "fooling yourself over love" and saw right through his fathers inebriation. His response was cold but necessary after he berated him with echoing volume.

"So because you don't have love, I can't either?" he stood forcefully and began leaving him to pick himself up off of his desk. 

Glass shattered, and Scorpius whipped around in fright. Draco had thrown the bottle of alcohol into the fire causing a massive burst of flames to erupt. The rug had caught fire and in his drunken state he was stomping on it to put out the flames, catching his pant leg on fire in the process. Smoke billowed in the room and two maids came scurrying in to open the windows. Scorpius rushed to him to help put it out and threw the glass of water on him that he intended for him to drink when he first arrived. 

As Draco was extinguished and cleaned, Scorpius took him to bed. He was still angry with him but setting it aside for the current situation and his fathers safety. He tucked him in to bed and made sure to leave another glass of water on the night stand for later. As he stepped away and closed the door behind him he paused for a moment to look at his fathers helpless form in bed. Fury and frustration rushed through him and he did the only thing innocent enough to release his anger and waved his wand at the glass he left to tip it over, spilling the contents onto the floor. They had not spoken since. 

The proximity between them lessoned on the platform breifly as Draco leaned to his son.

"You've not forgotten anything?"  
Scorpius shook his head. "No, father." 

"You're books? Your new scarf?"  
"Yes, father."

"The planner I got you? The one with the newer quill?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Your letters?"

The sting behind this casual thorn made Scorpius inwardly wince. They hadn't spoken of the letters but once and that didn't exactly go to plan. He had been hoping, praying to whoever would listen ever since that it would not come up again before he left. Part of him was angry at the invasion of privacy, and the other part was reeling with worry about how such an interaction between her and his father would impact any future with her. At the thought of having a future with her replay in his mind, a glimmer of defiant hope built in his chest. 

"Yes, father." he said in a sarcastic sing-song voice. He watched cold, cutting eyes meet his own at the acknowledgment of his tone. The flash of fury he challenged his son with was cut short by a small hand tapping Draco on the shoulder from behind. 

"Excuse me?" 

Draco stiffened at the contact and his eyes closed in annoyance at the familiar voice. Light and dreamy, Luna Lovegood had never known any social situation she couldn't pepper with a peculiar input. He mustered a phony expression of courtesy that had been practiced for the last several years. On the off chance that anyone from his past had attempted to reach out, and they certainly did, Astoria and Scorpius had given him the reason he needed to lower his ego in their presence and be civil. There had been such an understanding after the war that went respectfully unspoken. He tipped his chin slightly downward when speaking, as Astoria had taught him, to break the habit of looking as though he though he were above them. 

"Hello Luna." he said with forced courtesy. 

"Hello Draco. You look well. Hi Scorpius." her words were quicker than her usual airy wistfulness. "Have you seen my daughter?" Her glazed eyes were darting rapidly to the throng of people around them as they stood nearest to the rails. 

"I have not." Draco said, supressing his annoyance at her assuming he of all people would have seen Luna junior, whatever her name was. He rolled his eyes away from her, as practiced, so he cold still get away with it without her seeing. 

"She went to find Violet and I told her to wait until she got on the train but, here we are." She let a small smile show but he could see the mothers worry in her. There was no denying it now that he knew that look first hand. 

Scorpius, who had tuned the two adults out, leapt to attention at the mention of Violets name and realized who his father was speaking to. He tried his best to remain casual but he could feel the blood in his veins pulsing with excitement, and then dread, wondering if his father noticed the heavy breathing coming from his brooding son. 

"Scorpius?" Draco turned to him.  
"Huh?" he said in a daze.  
"Have you seen the girls?" he raised an eyebrow at his sons strange body language suggesting he needed to find a restroom.  
"N-no. Sorry." his eyes bounced between the two, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. 

No sooner than he had spoken however, the two girls came into view and their laughter echoed off of the brick columns. Heart leaping, he took in the slow moving scene before him. Her eyes were bright and sparkling. Most of her hair was pulled into a half up style, the rest hanging in big soft waves around her figure. Showing much more of her face than he was used to seeing, and tilting her head back in laughter, his mind captured to image to savor. She was careless and happy and just beautiful. A soft light seemed to glow on top of her head as he watched her eyes scan the room. Scorpius felt the urge to reach toward her in this moment and also to avoid her altogether remembering his present company. 

Luna had already begun to walk toward her daughter and Draco had resumed his cold stance facing the tracks. In truth, they were early and the train had not yet even arrived. Murmurs and echoes continued to fill the station as boarding time drew near, and the two stood in silence while Scorpius willed the female pack to keep their distance. The last thing he wanted was for Violet to see he and his father as one in the same but the similarities were impossible to miss when they were side by side. 

A thought flashed in his mind that some things don't need to be said right away. An introduction was an introduction regardless of the reason. But here? Like this? He may be skirting a line but he wouldn't be able to deny to his father that he had met the girl. An underlying defiance tugged at him again as he replayed his plan before intentionally moving out from behind his fathers figure and slowly removed his slouching hat, exposing his platinum mane. He had decided to let himself be seen and then an introduction would be just that. Casual, with no underlying intentions. Meeting her under these terms seemed to be the most non-intimidating way he could imagine and it had only suddenly came to him. He had played several scenarios in his mind of introducing them, all of which involved a level of stuffy propriety at the manor, risking offense to her in one way or another. 

As planned, the action exposed his color contrast and attracted eyes in his direction, but not the ones he had intended to catch. 

Luna had spotted the action and before he knew it, all three women were heading their way with three different expressions on each of their faces. The eldest witch, completely oblivious as she led them toward an introduction, Nova was holding a wicked grin of full awareness, and Violet was wide eyed and tight lipped. Her once relaxed and soft expression now rigid and tense. Her deep blue eyes looked directly into Scorpius' for a fleeting moment as they made their journey. 

He watched the sway of her hips and hair as she moved and struggled to look at the other two witches until Violet had broken her eye contact. Her royal blue overcoat complimenting her dark features and fair skin drew his eyes repeatedly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

Draco was still facing forward when they arrived. 

"Pardon me again, but I found her. This is Nova. Nova this is Mr. Malfoy." she gestured between the two.

Draco suppressed another surge of annoyance, as if he cared in the slightest about meeting this whelp, and turned to them with a polite nod. "Good. Hello." He extended a hand out to Nova who had stopped grinning at the subtle panic she witnessed in Violet, and came to the realization of who she was meeting. Her small hand shook his and she blinked at him. 

"P-pleasure to meet you s-sir."

He shook her hand once, firmly, and turned to Violet wit the same extended politeness. "You must be Violet."

A hum came over her hearing as her adrenaline raced. Her eyes flicked between Scorpius and his father, noticing the striking resemblance in milliseconds. It was bizarre for her mind to be seeing this side by side view of them, but it somehow eased her nerves. She felt a sense of understanding in this moment of why Scorpius is who he is, and she was not as intimidated as she thought she was. How did he know her name? Did Scorpius tell him something? 

"Yes, sir." she tipped her head slightly and it almost looked like a proper curtsey. Scorpius' eyebrow raised, and a smirk tugged at his mouth. She took Draco's hand and returned the shake with a firm grip and direct eye contact. She even managed to do this with those smiling eyes she had before walking over, but just barely. Quickly looking at Scorpius, she made a small nod in his direction to feign casual indifference. He returned the gesture. This plan seemed to be working. Soon they were joined by Neville, who looked to be struggling the most with the interaction, as his wife chatted up Draco in such fashion that you would have never questioned their friendship. 

His father had not shown any overly proud behavior, and he had met Violet on a day when Scorpius could not deny she was looking radiant. It wasn't just the absence over the past few days break, but something seemed to be giving her that inner smile that can be detected through body language. She didn't feel as closed off and reserved as she once had been those first few weeks at Hogwarts. Her smile was reaching toward her eyes, and for the first time he saw a full on, full teeth grin as the two girls turned away slightly to have their own conversation. Violets eyes drug by him as she turned to face Nova, lingering for a while on his face. A sweet intoxication washed over him as she moved and her scent hung in the air where she once stood. A smug smirk hooked his lips involuntarily at the thought of his plan working flawlessly. 

As the Longbottom's made their way down the platform to wait for the train, Draco turned to his son casually.  
"That girl, what's her name? Surname?"  
"Uh, Verlow." Scorpius replied skeptically, still attempting indifference.  
"Hm. Never heard of it." he sniffed and stood poised and unaffected. 

Silence stretched between them as the train began to approach with a thunderous introduction. Metal on metal screeched as onlookers held their ears at the sound. The engine came to a halt right on time and passengers began to board. 

Scorpius could see Violet saying goodbye to her parents a few meters ahead. Her mother was wiping tears away from her own face as she fussed with an annoyed Violets coat lapel. He followed her all the way until she boarded as he and his father shuffled about the crowd. 

"Bloody cattle herd..." he had heard his father mutter through gritted teeth as they finally made it to their turn to board. Shoulders still bumped them even when they were stationary, as others continued to make their way through and say their goodbyes. Heavy coats and billowing scarves abound, it felt more like human bumper cars than a proper train station. As Draco handed him his side satchel carry on, another passenger bumped him from behind causing him to drop the bag and spill the papers to the floor from inside. 

"Watch where you're bloody going!" Draco shouted to the man, who had fumbled to his feet and ran from him holding his hat on top of his head. Scorpius was sure he had just watched his father intentionally use his famous face to scare the man away. 

As the two scurried to pick up the loose parchment that had fallen, Scorpius realized what was in this bag and began to pick things up with such a rapid pace that he bumped his father out of the way. This set a fury behind him that made him stand and shout a growl in frustration. The onlookers froze at the frightening sound and Draco shouted, "Go about your business."

He picked up the last piece and handed it to his son, who was standing at the door about to leave without saying goodbye. "Here." he said, reaching out toward him, holding the envelope. His eyes looked and saw "V. Verlow" as Scorpius snatched it from his hand with force and walked onto the train with long strides, distancing himself as soon as possible from his father. 

Draco stood on the platform with a tense jaw as the train began to set into motion. Parents were waving at their children, who also waved from inside the cars. Smiling faces and happy children surrounding him, he reached into his overcoat pocket, fingers brushing against a cool metal container. Mothers were crying and fathers were waving with smiling cheeks at their sons and daughters, as they set off to get the best education for a magical family. In the car before the last was Violet, who was looking at him directly and not her own parents. He then watched his sons car go by, noticing intently that he could only see the back of his head as his farewell. 

He opened the lid to his flask and gulped twice before tucking it back into his pocket and going home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The train cars were jostling around their bodies as the girls tried to change into their robes. Violet gave up after some particularly harsh throws about the room when they came out of a tunnel and sat down in her regular clothes for a moment. 

She had worn a flowing skirt that was soft chiffon and emerald green. It draped all the way to her knees in pleats but her black knee socks showed when she sat down, exposing her upper thighs. Her long sleeved black shirt was form fitting but comfortable. She allowed her self to relax for a moment while she was alone with Nova, kicking off her flats to the floor. Taking out a book, she savored the quiet car as they made their way back to school. 

Avoiding Scorpius would be easy for now. The hustle and bustle of the first day back was always a lot, and they would only be forced to interact in class. Her plan worked perfectly. She intended to seem casual enough for them to carry on as acquaintances, and then she would play it by ear. Her false expression of politeness and composure had seemingly smoothed the situation over. 

When Nova had pulled her to the side after meeting Draco however, all she had heard for the next three hours was how "scary handsome" Draco Malfoy was, and it was driving Violet mad. She hadn't even gotten to tell her about her kiss with Scorpius, just that she had written to him, and now she was trapped listening to fantasies about his father. Decidedly set on changing the subject she said, "So, do you want to know a secret?" 

Nova's mouth hung open in mid sentence and she said, "Uh huh..." eyes wide. "What about? Scorpius?"

"Yes, boy crazy. About Scorpius." Violet waved her hands downward, insinuating Nova should be quiet. She leaned in to hear her better, almost touching the tops of their heads. 

"Something happened. On New Years Eve."  
"Go on." Nova was practically salivating.  
"He came over to my house."  
"At night? But your parents?"  
"They were gone. Anyway, he came over and..." her words slipped her mind as she was taken back to this moment and paused.  
"And..." Nova persisted. "You're killing me."

"He kissed me. We kissed." she shook her head in disbelief at her own words and smiled at the floor between them. "It doesn't sound real saying it out loud." Nova had made a sound somewhere between a bark and a laugh and covered her mouth. 

"I knew it! I knew he liked you! You have to tell me more about those letters." She leaned back and put her hands on top of her head. Violet shook her head no rapidly and shushed her. "At least describe the kiss, come on." Nova pleaded to her. 

"Well it was...exhausting." she laughed. "His hands were everywhere. I've never...not like that.." she flushed and looked up at Nova through an embarrassed shrug. Novas mouth was a bizarre open mouthed smile that read to be much funnier to Violet than anything she had ever seen. The two girls laughed full, belly laughs at themselves. 

"Did you see his face when he saw you? I thought something happened between you two but I didn't know it went that far. No wonder." Nova's eyes were wistful and her tone sounded distinctly like her mothers in this moment. " You really played it cool. I had no idea." 

"Thanks. That's good to hear because I fear I may need to get used to that." Violet sighed deeply and shuffled her socked feet on the carpet, her knees pressed together. 

The sweets trolly stopped right outside of their door and some students had lined up behind it with their coins in hand. Nova opened the door to buy something but was shooed away and told to wait her turn at the back of the line. Rolling her eyes, she decided not to get anything and sat back down. Violet giggled at little at her friend, but continued to sit reading one of the books on the Ravenclaw lineage that she desperately needed to catch up on. She had crossed one leg over the other and remained shoeless. 

A significant line formed behind the cart, and a smooth male voice said, "I see you." behind Scorpius as he tried his best to stare into Violets window inconspicuously. Albus had been standing behind him for a few seconds, watching his head bob from side to side away from view. He rolled his eyes. 

"Just go talk to her, mate. Did you write to her like I said?"  
"Yeah, I did. Yeah..." he scraped through his hair and sighed. "Why do I feel so stupid? Oh never mind." He had started to turn back and leave the line when Al grabbed his arm, holding him in place.  
"Don't be daft. She likes you. You're Scorpius." he shrugged at him and slapped a hand on his back. "Kiss her once and she loves you forever." 

Scorpius laughed at this comment knowing the irony behind this. He had already kissed her. The most passionate and intense kiss so far in his life, and he was still uncertain of the nature of their relationship. 

"Oh, here we go." Al said looking over his shoulder into her car. Her knee was crossed over the other exposing more of her thigh and black knee socks. Albus' eyes were raking over her body hungrily as Scorpius gave him a solid punch in the arm. 

"Don't look at her like that." he hissed at him under his breath. His eyes looked up to her as he said this, and she flipped her hair off of her shoulder gracefully. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw her legs, but quickly shoved Albus in the opposite direction, forcing him to walk back to their car. 

"You know she'll be sixteen soon?" Albus called over his shoulder as they made their way down the isle. "Like a few days soon? You should know, Romeo." He sniggered and ran from Scorpius fist. 

He hadn't known her birthday was so soon. A pang of jealousy came over him as he thought that Albus knew something about her that he did not. He shoved Albus into their car and slammed the door shut when they got inside, drawing the shade. He was laughing at his friends hostile paranoia as he flopped onto the seat. 

"You've got it bad." he laughed at him. Scorpius' expression turned serious as he sat down across from him.  
"Listen to me.." he started, "I like her. Okay? There. Would you stop being such a prat in public? You're ruining it for me." he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. His memory flashed to Violets crossed legs for a second, exposed skin drawing his eyes over her body. "We already kissed." 

Albus jumped to attention. "Oh yeah? Is she good?" he held a teasing smile. "Sorry, just joking. Couldn't resist." They sat in awkward silence for a moment, Scorpius holding his scowl. 

"Yes." he said from behind an open book he was hiding behind. His eyes flicked to Albus over the pages, who was smiling in surprise. 

"That's a first coming from you. You've always said no." his eyebrows were raised.  
"Other girls are sloppy, pathetic. She was...neither of those things." he continued to look down at his book while speaking. Albus let him go on without saying anything to interject. "She was more innocent but, intimidating. She held on to me differently. She wasn't trying to impress me. It was just...feeling." 

"Alright, I've heard enough." Albus was waving his hands at him to stop talking with a small disgusted sneer. "A little too mushy for me pal." He shrugged and the two laughed into a comfortable silence. 

"You wanted to know." Scorpius said closing the book and looking out of the window at the passing hills. He suddenly remembered something and said, "When is her birthday?" 

"The fifth." Al said indifferently. Two days away. He began formulating a series of plans in the foreground of his mind, pretending to be jotting notes from the book he was holding as a prop at this point.

Hogwarts had come into view in the last few minutes, and the students all began to dress in their robes and gather their carry on bags.


	16. Chapter 16

A lavish feast was set to be held upon their arrival and much to everyones delight, live music would be performed while they dined. Majority of the day was spent unpacking and catching up with one another as they prepared to start the new term, Christmas gifts in tow. Faces all around seemed cheerful and the room was full of energy and excitement. 

The weekend travels along with unpacking had exhausted Violet and when she had first heard of the extravagant dinner felt it represented more of an obstacle in the way of getting back to normalcy. Of course there needed to be a large spectacle for her to feel a cocktail of both on display and invisible. 

The secrets she had been keeping about her bloodline had begun to weigh on her mind over the course of the weekend after she had seen her house banners splayed out every which way she looked. The colors were waving at her as if to say "Remember me?" as she darted her eyes to and from the eagle crest and made her way to her seat at the large wooden table. 

Violets studies over the holidays had mostly consisted of her exams that she had to send with Margot on a particularly cold day, making her and her small owl, visibly nervous. She had waited until the last possible day to be sure she didn't screw up the prospect of having an open note exam. The clear favoritism did not go unnoticed by her parents, causing a tense lecture and followed with a crying session, in when she explained her nightmares in greater detail. Her mother, Liza, had a difficult time saying goodbye at the platform, but her reminders of dreamless sleep seemed to pacify her.

Small silver discs were delivering rolls and cheese to the table and she greedily helped her self to the distraction before she even fully sat. Nova giggled at the sight and took a roll as well. The light was dim orange in the room and both girls held a warm contentment as they ate, savoring the cozy atmosphere. The courses would not be served until after the Headmistresses speech, which was usually brief, but they could not help themselves as the air wafted with buttery loaves. 

Students all sat and did the same causing the benches to make deep scratching sounds with movement. It was not long before Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the students. Welcoming them back to school and wishing them well in the coming weeks before final exams. There would also be, to the shock of the room, a new teacher joining them for the remainder of the year. 

Professor Meera Stirling stood and the onlookers hushed to get a good look at her. 

"Students, this is Professor Stirling, your new Magical History teacher." McGonagall clapped her hands and gestured toward them that they should do the same. Even a few teachers, Violet noticed, had hesitated at the newcomer and only applauded when others began. Confusion rang on their faces long after she had seated herself again, the room echoing in applause. 

"When did she get here? I didn't see her when we got back." Nova leaned in to Violets ear and said as the room regained composure. 

"No idea. I didn't either." Violet said with a hushed voice. 

"And with that, Let the feast begin!" The headmistress clapped her hands together once with a proud expression at her events preparations. 

Everyone ate gleefully and several times had to stop to pace themselves. Some boys from another table jokingly loosened his belt to make more room, but others saw that it actually worked and did the same. A few teachers gave them a warning glare but seeing as they still had their clothes on, left them alone when they went back to eating.

Violets eyes flicked to the candles floating in the starry ceiling as she tried to enjoy the moment before her. She had read two books about the Ravenclaw family history cover to cover and aside from the tediousness of reading names and cities on repeat, her studies turned up mostly empty. There was a hope in her that Nova would have some more worthy information to provide on the medical side of things. But that time would have to wait until they could be alone. 

Her eyes found the Ravenclaw house banner at the front of the hall and remained their like anchors in the sea.  
Something once so foreign, in fact completely unknown, is now tied to her from the very beginning. Or, was she a part of its history? She felt much more like she was owned than the other way around. Yes, much more like a piece of property. Silver trim shimmered in the light and Violet swallowed her growing resentment for the blue fabric. There was no need for such fame in her life. Why couldn't there be a happy medium between invisibility and nobility?

But, then again she may not be a part of the founding family after all, right? It was such folklore that there is room for error, surely. A future filled to the brim with library books and sleepless nights flashed in her mind and she stopped eating to swallow a large lump of strawberry cake down. She knew so little about something so basic such as lineage. Frustrated, she threw her cloth napkin from her lap to the table and sighed. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her thoughts and leaned in to Nova's conversation with intent.

Violet had not looked to Scorpius once since they had gotten back to the castle and his nerves were beginning to reach its edge. He was hyper sensitive to her presence, even more so when she seemed to be either actively ignoring him, or worse, she had forgotten about him because he meant that little. Both sounded awful to him as he replayed possible scenarios in his thoughts, absentmindedly picking at his plate of food. 

A sullen expression was typically the norm in is case, so nothing really seemed out of sorts to the rest of the table. He twirled his spoon in circles on its end without magic, attempting to distract himself. No girl had ever had him second guessing his every move. Nor had they actively ignored him save for the surprising plesantries of forced interaction on the platform.

Albus was ravenous as usual, and with a mouth full of potatoes, turned to Scorpius to see what was the matter. Of anyone, of course he would be the one to detect an unusual vibe.  


"Wassup?" Albus said, opening his full mouth slightly to get the sound out from the corner.

Scorpius shrugged without speaking, picking at his scraps of food. Albus rolled his eyes.

A loud laugh from a Slytherin girl a few seats away caught their attention. The blonde girl bravely winked at Scorpius as she caught their eyes looking at her. He tipped his chin in the air at the recognition, barely quirking up a smile in the corner of his lips. At least someone was giving him attention.

He cocked an eyebrow in annoyance at the entire situation and went back to picking at his plate.

Classes resumed the following day and Violet could not be more happy to have a daily routine. Having a schedule gave her a sense of order to her life, even when it felt like a web of secrets. She checked her class list again to be sure and get the order right. First was History and Violets heart soared. A perfect morning class in her opinion. Nice and relaxing with reading for homework. She set off with a smile and a breath of fresh air through her nose. 

Professor Stirling was very pretty and alarmingly, very young. She could not yet be 30 in Vioilets mind. It surprised them all when seeing her up close. Her slender figure and wrinkle-less face was not the normal site for a teacher. In fact, she had a small cardigan resting on the back of her desk chair waiting to be put on. No such act happened, however. Her black pencil skirt and collared blouse were form fitting and looked expensive. Two girls who sat in the front row could be seen gazing at their fashionable new teacher with envy. 

There was a light perfume that lingered where she stood, and her shoulder length hair was voluminous and bouncy. Caramel brown, it held a natural highlight in the sunlit windows. Her hips swayed as she sashayed to the front of the class, all eyes on her and her swinging rear. Violet swore that the professor knew she had every teenage boys attention and although their new teacher seemed young, she was still in fact a teacher. This troubled Violet and she held a particular question mark in the back of her mind for later. 

The door whipped open suddenly to reveal a very disheveled and out of breath Albus Potter. 

"Sorry," he breathed "Traffic." The class giggled in unison and he shrugged with a smirk. His eyes scanned the room as he spoke, looking for an empty seat. Violet had one next to her but made no effort to point it out. She said a silent prayer that it would remain this way. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Professor Stirlings low octave voice rang through the room, giving everyone a small chill at the first words she had spoken since they had begun to file in. Violets head whipped in her direction. "Take a seat. First day back gives you a pass. This time." 

"Thanks. Thank you Professor." Albus was grateful but nervous around the young woman. He struggled to maintain eye contact with anyone as he found the nearest empty seat. The seat next to Violet. 

She said an inward "damn it to hell" but smiled casually as he took his seat. He slung his bag to the floor and began to take out his book and quill to catch up with the rest of the class. Violet kept a steady eye on him through her peripheral vision, but kept her body turned away from him. Hopefully this would ward off anything too chummy that could possibly lead to talking about Scorpius. Or, him telling Scorpius something about her. 

The two took notes next to one another as their new vixen professor started explaining a "free choice" type of essay that they would write on any topic they chose. There were length guidelines and the entire class groaned. 

"First day back and already they're slave driving..." Albus muttered so that only Violet could hear. His gesture of breaking the ice did not go unnoticed. She would have used this mutual disdain as a conversation piece in any of her conversations. She had learned that was the best way to talk to a stranger. Find common ground. 

"Its ridiculous. Who is this woman?" Violet said back, barely looking at Albus. Just enough to make it clear she was only talking to him. 

"Some tart looking to make us miserable from the look of it." he said with a smile of common annoyance at her. He dropped it quickly when he met her blue eyes. For a moment it looked like she smiled as well, and they stayed quiet, both pondering the encounter and calculating their next move. 

"So um, Scorpius tells me he tutored you. Did your exam go well?" they were all murmuring to each other as she let the class have the day to work on the assignment. Violet stiffened at the sound of Scorpius name entering the conversation so quickly. She decided to play coy as long as she could. 

"Yes, well. I had to mail it in but. Yes." she said, regretting giving away information about her having to write in. She only had to do that after having a public nightmare anyway. 

"Oh. Well good. He's a good guy. We're friends." Albus shifted his quill around as if he was thinking of something to write. He looked hesitantly Violet. 

"Yeah, I know." she smiled politely back. "We are too." 

Albus' expression was confused and he wrinkled his eyebrows a little. "Oh, you and Scorpius," he said in understanding, "Yeah, I know." he smiled again. 

Violets face burned with flush and her eyes widened. She faced her parchment again and wrote her name at the top, just to have something to write to take her elsewhere. He had a slight arrogance in his smile. It felt like teasing, and Violet did not enjoy it.

Tense air was threatening to suffocate the two as they worked quietly at the large desk they shared. Scratching quills filled the void as the class used their free time to its full potential. 

"You know," Albus broke through, " there's a Hogsmead trip planned for this weekend."

Violets ears perked toward him with burning curiosity. She had not been before and hadn't heard any word of when they would be allowed to go. 

"Cool." 

She answered him without raising her head, but there was a genuine flux of thanks in her tone. 

He smiled to himself at his private bravery to stir the pot.

"Scorp won't shut up about it." 

Her quill stopped. Still not looking up, she raised an eyebrow at the obvious grab for her to react to his best friends name drop. As if she didn't have a radar for social traps. 

"Hm, maybe he's just excited." Violet casually points out. 

"Ha, yep." 

He turned to face her making her do the same instinctually. Facing each other brought to Violet's attention that he was smiling. A smug sort of secret smile that made her very nervous. As if he would stand up and scream something from a mountain top at any moment. His mischievousness was giving her stomach uneasy worry. 

"What?" Her voice dropped lower in volume, but thickened with confrontation. 

His smile broadened. 

"What?" She grit her teeth. 

Albus went back to his work, tipping his head back down toward the parchment. Violets eyes darted back and forth from his head to the table. 

"You're just like him. It's weird." His voice spoke up while still turned away from her. 

Her heart skipped a beat and her lashes blinked rapidly. 

"Huh?"  
"You're like Scorp. Easy to rile up like that. It's funny."  
"It's not funny."  
"It is."

Violet huffed and turned back to her work. Her palms were starting to sweat and she didn't want to give too much away. She mindfully adjusted her expression to appear indifferent but knew she was likely making many contorted faces. 

This is really the first time they have spoken in conversation to one another and he is proclaiming they are just alike? Albus was around Scorpius more than anyone which only made it weirder to except. She could practically hear his smile as they sat silently once more. 

A hundred thoughts began to pry further into her head as his words flashed on repeat, but none landed and stuck. She was unable to draw the speech in fear of rejection. What if Albus only meant to "rile her up" for his amusement? Although he seemed like a nice guy, he was a fickle teenage boy who was often times in the midst of mischief.

She decided resolutely that she would ask however, because though he may be a teenage boy, she was a teenage girl and the suspense was crushing her. 

"So," she hesitated "we're alike. That's why were friends, right?" The shakiness in her throat did not fail to disappoint her. She grimaced at the sound. 

"Yeah. S'true," he agreed, "I'm just saying, I see why he likes you." 

Time stopped in this second and Violets entire face seemed to lift toward the heavens in a smile. She felt her cheeks raise toward her eyes, her teeth showing. Albums still wasn't looking at her, and she quickly ducked back down to work and hide her reaction to his words.

"Maybe we could all hang out in Hogsmead?" Her words flew from her lips before she even understood them. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"We all?" He looked up at her through side eyes. 

"Well you and Scorpius, and me and I don't know, Nova, my friend. I just figured you know, Scorpius is your friend, and I'm Scorpius'... friend...." She licked her dry lips, sighing at her own babbling. 

"Yeah, sure." He quirked that familiar michevious smile at her. 

Violet narrowed her eyes at him, but turned to her work for the last few minutes of class. When the bell rang, she was the first out of the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"None of this makes any sense!" Nova barked as she slammed the open book down on the carpet where she sat with Violet.  


They had three copies of the Ravenlaw family medical and property records. Near a lit fireplace, they had gathered each of their findings to compare as well as books they had yet to crack open. Smokey air filled their noses as they poured over the ancient text. Half melted candles stood in their stands on top of the mantle as the night passed on.

Earlier that evening while they read in the library, the girls had learned that there was a Theadosa Ravenclaw in two separate countries at the same time according to property records,the only known Ravenclaw after Helena and Rowena died. 

"I agree, how could Theodosa Ravenclaw be in two places at once? In this book," Violet held up the smallest, most worn book, "She lives in London, but in yours she is definitively in Scotland. Ravenclaws are Scottish, so I think yours is right." 

"We can't just assume that though... There are lots of ways to impersonate someone." Nova pondered this and scratched the back of her hair where her bun held a little too tightly. "Or, she was rich. Maybe she just owned two houses?" She shrugged her shoulders at the probable rationalization. 

"She wasn't rich. She was mocked and ousted for claiming her name. For now I'm going with an imposter until I know more. But, if that were the case, which one is the imposter?" Violet said as she stared into the flames. 

"I say we don't even have that much to go on. We need more all around." Nova sighed as she joined in Violets brooding.

It was widely speculated as a false name, a hoax, or a grab at fame in past newspaper articles, therefore largely going ignored. The wizarding world murmured of its truth but nonetheless it was generally snubbed by the Ministry. Some years passed and the name came to be known as Ravencrow, which was more mocked than anything else as a pathetic copy of the regal family. Finally, it had dwindled to the surname Crow, and every registered Crow claimed they could be traced back if they went far enough. It seemed to almost be a running joke that the Crows thought they were Ravenclaws in text, but Violet only had this to go off of and that was enough to start.

"Thea had no children on hospital record and none seemed to be registered under her name. How can that be if the name continued?" Violets eyebrow was up as she flipped through the pages. "It was a very long time ago I suppose.." 

Nova chimed in "No one believed it. For all they knew even Theodosa was lying."

"It says here, that she assumed the family name of "Flora" when she was adopted at ten years old by a neighbor, but later changed her name back to Ravenclaw. According to the record "the document is a fuddled mess and it reads as "Ravencrow." " 

Violet finished with a sadness that such an insignificant mistake could change history.

She imagined Theadosa Flora as a school girl living out this false identity. Most likely it was for her protection, but Violet thought that she would have a resentment to the name if such things had happened to her. Like when your mother marries someone new and you have a step parent to suddenly obey and respect. She supposed she would have changed her name just as Thea did when she was of age. It didn't matter how well she may have been treated, it was the principle behind it all of being forced to live a lie.

"Why didn't she correct them? Do you think she wanted a new identity?" Nova was leaning toward Violet as they sat cross legged on the floor. Her face was lit by the fire and it made her eyes glisten as they pondered on the past. 

"That's exactly what I think. The opportunity presented itself and she was brave." Tears stung as Violet continued to stare into the fire as she spoke. She inhaled the smokey air and closed her eyes. 

  

Visions of a girl being the only child of Helena Ravenclaw plagued her mind the remainder of the night. Thea had led a lonely and isolated life full of ridicule and secrecy. Such things mirrored Violets life of pain simply for being who she was. The circumstances varied, but the isolation felt close to home.

No one seemed to believe that Theadosa was a Ravenclaw, that her mother was Helena Ravenclaw. She wore wear the mask of another family until she could change her name rightfully back. A hold move in Violets opinion of her claiming herself. her independence. Assume a new life in baby steps. Violets respect for her grew as she pondered on the duality of her own life.

But, she must have loved someone if the name continued on, though warped and cropped down over time. She had a child to pass the bloodline on. If this were true. If Theadosa really was a Ravenclaw. Violet made a mental note as she lay in bed to look into any connection between Thea and a man.

"I've been thinking about something, " Nova turned toward Violet. "About the words, in that book you said you saw in Professor McGonagall's study."

Violet sighed and nodded her head. "Okay..."

"Well, its a little more specific than I originally thought. You and I focused on your birthday. "Sixteenth Year"." she drew the phrase out dramatically as she recalled the night that Violet told her what she knew. "But, it also said, "the worthy", remember?" Nova raised her eyebrows in question.

Violet leaned closer to her with hesitation. 

This very thing had creeped into her mind over the past week. There was no joy in acknowledging it. No happiness for sudden speciality. She had felt isolation all her life. No. No happiness. Only fear.

"Whatever is happening here is pointing to some sort of 'chosen one' situation." Nova laughed a little but quickly stopped when she saw the situation sinking in with Violet. "H-have you done anything weird lately?"

"Not since I got my sleep potions, no." She shook her head. Her rumpled sweater held her as she continued to sit hugging her knees to her chest. "Maybe that it. The potions." she snapped to attention with a slight tip of her head.

"What do you mean?" Nova had jumped when she saw her come to this realization.

"The potions. Dreamless sleep." Her chest heaved as she spoke. "What if I let them happen?" her voice was saturated with wonder. "Maybe the potions are h-holding something back..."

"But, why is that bad?" Nova had worry etched all over her face. "You were hypothermic last time. You were frightened and violent every time. Why let that back in?"

"Morbid curiosity?" She let out a shaky laugh. "If I am...worthy...I want to know what's going on. I need to know." she begun pacing the room, "and worthy? Worthy of what?" her voice starting rising, slight panic coming over her.

Nova stood as well and held a hand out for her to hug Violet around the shoulder, but just missed her as Violet took another turn in her pacing.

There was an intrigue inside her that was more prevalent than that of fear of the unknown. Her instinct was fear. Sitting in the floor, crying and asking the heavens what was wrong with her. Something was happening. Inside of her she could feel herself changing, and she needed answers to her questions.

The room held a glow on her face. Orange light and her tears blurred the surrounding antique furniture, meshing things together in a citrus tinted haze.

These puzzle pieces would drive her insane if she left them scattered. This isn't what she asked for. Needing to gain control of herself was crucial if she is in fact some sort of remarkable 'chosen one'. Her chest filled with nervous energy as she had a sudden idea.

Strange things were happening to her, yes, but there was a small voice inside that whispered faith in herself. What if she just let it in? Whatever it is.

"Hey, let's go outside."

They stood out in the open air as night fell and the chill nipped at their noses. The breeze was full and strong, blowing large gusts into their bodies as they stood their ground against the wind. Both girls had their scarves pulled up over their faces in an attempt to break the bitterness. 

Falling deeper and deeper into black, the sky above held a heavy shade of blue that cast an eerie hue onto their surroundings. Evergreen trees became indigo and needles fluttered from their branches as they continued to dry in the winter air. The stone castle behind them darkened into the shadows and the glow of the candle lit windows glittered in the snow as they trudged. 

Students could be heard going to their rooms for the night, and she knew she would only have a few minutes of blind courage. 

  

"Do you have some sort of plan?" Novas muffled words could barely be heard as their bodies shivered in the cold. 

"Yeah. I just. Want to try something." 

Violets eyes had closed as she inhaled the crisp air and tried to block out her surroundings. Trying her hardest to focus on her magic that tingled her fingertips, she reached her arms up toward the sky and extended her digits out as far as they would go. She filled her lungs with the brisk air again. 

Silence filled the space where she stood as her ears muffled the scuffling shoes and laughter of passing students. No one seemed to be able to see them, which means she walked a successful distance from the door. If they saw her reaching her hands up in such a way... She would not allow that to happen while she experimented. 

  

That's all this was right? 'Let's test this theory out' she thought. 

  

Her heartbeat slowed as she breathed steadily, arms still stretched toward the darkening sky. Violet was unsure if anything would happen but, it just felt right.

She remembered all the times she accidentally moved something. The times she did not need her wand. Violet focused on that inner electricity she felt as her skin prickled with goosebumps.

  

Nova was sniffling behind her as she kept her face hidden behind her House scarf. The blue and silver kitting only helped so much when the wind felt sharp with chill. She looked back at the entrance to the castle. The warmth she was missing out on being felt by passing peers was beckoning her back inside, tempting to to leave her friend to her discoveries alone. But, she did not leave Violet alone, and would just have to wait for the comfort of her bed until she was sure her friend was okay. Nova would never abandon Violet when she was feeling so very vulnerable.

Nothing was happening. It was a great stretch and admittedly Violet thought it was a great temporary stress reliever to push her limbs to the limit, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Nothing... magical. 

Slowly, uncertainly, Violets arms lowered to her sides and she put her gloves on, pulling them from her coat pocket. She kept her back to Nova, not wanting to expose her confusion or disappointment. She relaxed her shoulders in defeat. 

Feelings of failure plagued her heart as she realized how cold it was, and how selfish it seems to day Nova out here for nothing. She could see she was obviously uncomfortable once Violet regained the ability to see and hear anything besides her own thoughts. 

 

Violet turned to her friend as a fresh powder began to fall from the sky, determined to cover their footprints with haste. 

"Maybe not." Violet shrugged and looked at the ground. Nova nodded quickly in response, visibly bouncing to keep warm. 

They made to go inside using their footprint holes in the snow before they disappeared overnight, erasing any evidence of Violets experiment.


	18. Chapter 18

Her sniffling could be heard by everyone but no one moved to comfort her. In hindsight they probably would have but in this moment it seemed better just to leave Violet alone. She did her best to hide her emotions during the past few school days during class but at night her tears would silently flow. Tonight, things were different. 

Her heart was being pulled into pieces with change. Her entire life now seemed like a blur up until she transferred to Hogwarts, and in a very small corner in the shadow of her mind, she wished she were back at Beauxbaton's. Even if it meant she would be eternally outcasted it pathetically rang of comfort in familiarity. She squelched the feeling every time but she would be lying to herself if that wasn't a frequent thought. 

There were things she thought she was not able to leave behind now, and running back just seemed entirely too cowardly for her liking.Those particular things were her best friend and her secret something that had no idea what was going on with her. 

Scorpius crooked smile flashed under her closed eyes and she felt her stomach tighten. Squeezing her eyes even tighter, she sighed and tried to push his face out of her mind.

Not only did it not work, it in fact made her start getting angry with herself for pushing him away. Her insides twisted with confusion.

Too much is happening too fast, and the only way out was just to plow through it apparently.  
Her own mind was to blame for some of her issues, that she knew. Her immaturity, her denial of it, and the stubbornness of an ox were not a great combination. Violet had to figure out a way to be brave and still guarded.  
"Easier said than done." She thought.

Images of eternity without friends and kindness, without love, started to frighten her. It is a great hardship having to reprogram yourself, and she began to understand that night that it would also be absolutely vital to let happiness in.

She had gone nearly half a year without feeling as though her surroundings were the source of her pain. It was she who was now standing in her own way.

Violets eyes fluttered shut as they became heavier and finally closed, the full vial of dreamless sleep clutched in her hand.

 

 

A blue haze filled the wide and dusty space in front of her eyes. Beams of moonlight streaked through the stained glass windows on either side of the hall where she stood at the front, feeling the pale calm. Violet filled her lungs and blinked her eyes once, twice, three times. 

"Am I awake?" Her whisper echoed in the empty corridor. 

At the end of the narrow hall there were two large display cases. The glass in the front of the double doors had reflected the beams of light while keeping its trinkets locked safely inside. This gave the illusion that the room was much larger than she originally thought, bringing Violet minor relief. Her steps were slow, but she steadily made her way to the cabinets. 

The realization of her location came after she squinted to see the house banner that hung above the glass pieces. A large snake intertwined around a shield in emerald and silver. Violet blinked again hoping to wake herself. This had to be a dream. Yes. She certainly would not be out of bed near the Slytherin dungeons otherwise. 

"Oh no." She whimpered, covering her mouth. She was out of bed. There would be punishments for this, house points taken, rumors... She pinched herself hard in the forearm in a desperate attmpt to wake up. It hurt enough for her to have to stifle a yell, yet there she stood. She closed her eyes tightly and balled her fists at her sides. 

"Wake up. Wake. Up." her gritted teeth hissed. 

"You're not dreaming." 

Her heart lept into her throat as she gasped and turned to face the shadow speaking to her. When she realized that her reaction was more surprise than fear, the voice recognition was clear. 

Scorpius was sitting on a bench just to the left near more cases of house pride. Quiddich cups gleamed and medals glittered. Her eyes were momentarily fixed on them when she scanned to see his face. His low tone caused her to shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. This had to be a dream. 

He stood from then bench and walked a few steps in her direction, pausing just short of a foot from her. He was close enough to touch, to smell, but her feet seemed planted in its position.

His oversized sweater was inviting as she inhaled deeply, hoping inside that this was not a dream after all.

"I must be. This, here. You." Her arms were still holding her body. She gestured with her eyes at their surroundings. The green accents were becoming more and more noticeable as her eyes adjusted. Why would she ever come here at night? 

Scorpius reached his pale hand out and pinched her arm, just as she had done to the other one only minutes before giving her a matching set of pain. She jerked her arm away and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Ow!" She shouted in her best suppressed voice. 

He was grinning his pearly white teeth at her and she could not help but let her face turn up into a smile at the sight. She giggled and the anger at him quickly faded into a nervous excitement. He hushed her causing his breath to reach her face, invading her senses with a yearn to be closer to him. She blinked her lashes. 

"S-sorry. I think I was sleepwalking or something." She glanced around her in all directions but Scorpius was stepping closer to her closing the gap between them. Her doe eyes widened even more.

He turned his face to the trophies, giving her a little room to avoid what had happened the last time they were in close proximity. He had see her look at him that way before. "And here I thought you came to see me." he mumbled.

"What ARE you doing here?" Violet whispered back.  
"Me?!"  
A loud click echoed in the halls and paranoia gripped her as she scanned around them. 

He held a finger to his lips and silently shushed her. He had a stoney look on his face of calculation and quickly enveloped them both in a sheer invisible fabric. 

"What-"  
"It's Albus'. His dads, er, was. I'm borrowing it."  
"Are we?"  
"Invisible. Yeah." His eyes darted around as she began to feel warm from the closeness. His arms wrapped around her as they listened to approaching footsteps on the castle floor.  


An eagerness to apologize swept over Violet as she relaxed into his embrace and she blurted "I'm sorry" in an audible voice. Scorpius shushed her again, this time with his hand over her mouth.  


Footsteps clicked farther away as the two relaxed their shoulders under the invisibility cloak. His hand was still on her face but now cupping her cheek. His grey eyes burned into hers and she swore inwardly at the feeling being little frightening. Her lips trembled. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb as he had once done before.  


"For what?" Scorpius whispered sincerely.  
"F-for ignoring you. I'm. I'm." the words failed her.  
She was dizzy with warmth, drunk on his breath in her face. Her mouth watered and she sighed deeply. Violet had not felt such a light feeling in her stomach before, as though she were filled. Her heart raced as Scorpius held her tighter.  
She pressed her nose into his chest and breathed a ragid sound.

Moving from her face, he cupped the back of her head in his hand and begun to stroke her hair as he lifted the cloak off of their heads. The rush of cold air sobered her as she was ripped from his protection. He looked at her with icy intensity.

 

"Wake up." He said in a whisper.  
"Hm?" Violets sleepy eyes were heavy and fluttering.  


"Wake up, Violet."  
"I am..."

His face was fading from her focus into a blur. She had felt the connection slip slowly as she blinked at the sight again and again.

"Wake up..." the voice echoed around her. Soft but shrill. 

Violet blinked her eyes into focus as Novas voice became louder in her ears, bringing her back into the present. Into reality. 

"You're going to sleep through breakfast."  
"I'm up, I'm up..." Violet rubbed her eyes into waking. 

She caught the dreamless sleep vial just before it hit the floor, which would have surely out her in a foul mood. Quickly dressing and gathering her books, she and Nova went toward breakfast without a word. Violet, perpetually confused if what she had just experienced was in fact a a dream.

 

The bustle of students all knocking shoulders and trudging sleepily to their morning meal was a frustration Violet had not accounted for as she searched for a sign of Scorpius in the room. Her hurried expression was quickly checked after she caught her reflection in the silver serving dish at their table. Violet fixed her face into sleepy indifference like the rest.

Had she really been dreaming? The whole thing felt so real, Violet could still feel the shiver from the night. There was even when she resorted to hurting herself to wake up. Scorpius too, hurt her to prove she wasn't asleep.

'I must have really been out...' She thought.

Scorpius flicked into her mind as her heart jumped at the thought of being close to him again. Her memories of their letters, of their kiss, pushed through a veil she had not known she had put up until now. She couldn't just act like he didn't exist once they were back at school. That wasn't part of the plan at all. Something jarring happened once they returned.

Her anxiety about opening up to him had taken over after she saw him on the platform. So much so, that she chose solitude for comfort. It was so easy to just fall back to what she knew to brew safe energy. Isolation. What she always could count on when she let others down...or when they let her down. It felt cowardly, and yet still safe. 

But that's not fair to Scorpius and his feelings. It screams of selfishness, and if she had learned anything about love from classic literature romance it was that you should be thinking of how you make other people feel. It is not about you anymore if you seek companionship.

It all sounded so anthropological when she spelled it out in her head. "If one human loves another human, they must show it to receive like affection." And then there was that word. Love. 

She scoffed at the thought. Ridiculous. 

Holding her now forlorn face, she picked at her eggs and toast wishing she hadn't just lost her appetite with such deep thoughts so early in the morning. Violet had to talk to Scorpius. There was no getting around it. 

There was a momentary lull in the rooms conversation causing Violet to look up from her mangled breakfast. She turned her head to see the Slytherin table all getting up to leave together. It was only at the last second that Scorpius could be spotted with a broad grin on his face at Albus' comedic timing of a joke that got the whole crew laughing.

"And then tomorrow," he boomed through the laughs, "he'll see who's got egg on his face!" Uproarious applause and laughter ensues, infecting the rest of the room in giggles despite lack of reason. 

In an instant, Violet smile met Scorpius' and they were frozen still. The rest of the room began to fade from sight as the two remained smiling at one another. Violets heart pounded in her chest, her breath quickening. Now seemed to be as good of a time as anything talk to him. 

She mouthed the words, "can we talk?" still holding a small smile and gesturing to the hallway. Scorpius dropped the full tooth barring grin but remained cheerful, and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Violets feet shifted as she stood in front of Scorpius. She felt completely unprepared as to what she was going to say once she got him out into the hall but, there they stood. 

He seemed so relaxed as she waited for the throng of students to pass by them on their way to class. A few wary glances were shot in their direction, but no one had a word to say as they moved down the river of traffic. Violet intentionally looked at no one directly and waited for the coast to be clear.

"Hello." They both said in unison.

Violet allowed herself to relax and laugh. He was so charming to watch as he observed her nervousness. 

His half smile licked the side of his cheek as he stuffed his hands into his grey pockets. She felt her cheeks burn but did not look away. He looked like he was challenging her to say something next.

"S-sorry." She breathed.  
He raised a playful eyebrow at her. "For what?" 

Violet blinked at th Deja Vu from her dream. "Uh...I'm." She shook her head, wincing her eyes at how stupid she sounded. "For not really you know, saying much to you." 

Scorpius faced dropped and he straightened his posture. Violet mimicked the stance instinctually.  


"I just figured you had good reason. Although I was a bit worried." He shrugged sincerely. "Are you okay?"  


Violet beamed and felt the heat on her face return. "Yeah."  


"I like to be alone be sometimes too." he smirked at her. "Just didn't want to pry."  


"You're sweet." She smiled back shyly.  
"Careful. Some may say otherwise." He winked at her making her stomach flip.

The idea that he was letting her be alone was the polar opposite of what she had anticipated. The way he was rocking on his heels made her think he was more nervous than he was letting on. 

She licked her lips, catching his eye, and parted her lips to speak, stopping short when Scorpius stepped closer and said,

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at Hogsmeade. If you're going. I mean alone. Well, not alone alone, but you know like. If you... Oh Merlin..." He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. Violet swiftly grabbed the other hand and held it. 

His face lightened with surprise at the move as he looked to see her dark eyes staring at him. The electricity between them as they stood was prickling his neck, and sent a shiver down his arm where it met hers. 

She was smiling at him.  
Warmth flooded his chest as she said, "Yeah."

Classes resumed that day and the students fell into their dull routines. The hours seemed to drag to Violet after such a high of planning a date with Scorpius. More than once, she was harped on for daydreaming. 

But despite all the fantasies playing through her mind, she hadn't thought about how them dating would impact her time at Hogwarts. It was mostly flirtatious looks or sneaking kisses behind bookcases.

Her day dreams were nothing like the negativity she used to harbor on her shoulders. 

She allowed herself to let her guard down.

It was lunch time in the Great Hall. Violet was on her way down the corridor when a huddle of fifth year Slytherin girls had stopped and looked at her with fury and disgust. 

"Oh so now there's something there?" One girl said with her arms folded across her chest. She was smacking her gum loudly and it made Violet wince. 

"She probably puts out. No other way." Another very obnoxious girl said, looking Violet up and down. 

"What are you talking about?" Violet said with sincere confusion, though she was starting to fume. 

"We heard something about you. Something that is obviously false." Gum smacker said. 

"Well?" Violet let her anger slip a little further to the surface. 

"We heard..." she paused for obnoxious effect, "that you and Scorpius Malfoy are going to Hogsmeade together. Which if you look here," she gestured to Violets body, "means it can't possibly be true. Glad I saw for myself." She held a smug smile as she crossed her arms again. The other two mindlessly mimicked her stance adding "yeah" and "mhm". 

"Well, it is true." Violet shrugged. 

They held their sides and wiped tears from their eyes as they cut loose in laughter.

Violet felt a sting of tears. Why would they think she is so horrible that she wouldn't get a date? She hadn't done anything to anyone so far, and it really was the truth. 

"I don't understand!" Violet shouted over the laughter. 

"You little liar! Malfoy is a catch! He is smart and funny, way hot and..." she waggled her eyebrows "rich."

Her smile made Violet cringe. The three girls all giggled to each other, solidifying their satisfaction in his wealth. Violets stomach turned and she let out a huff. 

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked with a quizzical brow, knowing their intentions and yet wanting to hear it for herself.

"It's got everything to do with everything. You're telling me that you don't want hot, rich boy? Now I really know there's no date." They uproared in laughter. "Scorpius is too experienced for you. You wouldn't know what to do with him." 

Violet couldn't believe her ears. Aside from the fact that she really did have a date with him, Scorpius wasn't just an object for possessing. He wasn't there for anyone else's personal gain. And that word. Experienced. She bit her inner cheek knowing they were right. What all has he done anyway to have such a reputation? 

"It makes sense if you think about it." The smallest of the three said, breaking the laughter. "She makes a lot of things up." 

She started to fan herself, holding a hand over her heart."Oh goodness! The nightmares! Where am I?" She stumbled around them in mocking. Violet couldn't stop the tear from slipping down her cheek. Her anger was so high that she had frozen and her body could only manage to cry in response. 

They thought she was a liar. An ugly, dramatic, liar. 

She balled her fists up, digging her nails into her palms. Her lips parted to say something but snapped shut, almost resembling a snarl. The flush that came over her face was sheer rage and she could feel her blood pressure pounding in her ears. 

Violet swore under her breath as she felt a familiar tingle in her fingertips. Her hand reached around quick as a flash and drew her wand. 

The girls jumped back in alarm as she held her wand out to them, eyes wild. Her knuckles were white from her tight grip around the handle. No one moved. 

"Walk away." Violets deep warning sounded, making the girls cast looks to each other. They immediately resumed their laughter at the sight as all three drew their wands in challenge. 

They stepped closer in defiance. No one moving. No one firing spells. Just standing there trying to read everyone else's faces, frightened from repercussion. 

It felt as though the floor began to hum in this moment. Violet became warm all over as she held the wooden handle outstretched. Most of the hairs on her body were standing on end and her eyes were dark and dangerous. 

"You feel that?" The smallest girl said to the others.

"What's going on here?!" 

All of the girls dropped their wands and arms to their sides in haste as they turned sharply to see Scorpius on his way to lunch. He was facing them now and had begun making long, confident strides toward the group. 

Relief washed over Violet as she lowered her wand. She still received a confused glare from Scorpius.

"Nothing M-Malfoy. Just having a chat." The leader said as she put on a sickly sweet smile for him. Her hands were shaking but the attempt to hold her composure was working. A seasoned liar. 

"With your wands out? Angrily?" Scorpius annoyed response made the smallest girl giggle. His sharp look her way stopped that. 

"It's just a misunderstanding." Violet spoke up. Her voice quivered slightly but she feigned confidence. "It's over now." 

Scorpius eyes danced back and forth between the girls. He stood at full height and pointed at the door to the Great Hall. His stare fixed on the bullies. 

"Go." He said in a deep growl. 

The girls were shocked at the order but still turned quickly and made their way to lunch.

"And by the way," he said after them. "We ARE going on a date you mindless cows." 

The rude girls gasped in unison and began scheming right away. Giggles could be heard echoing in their wake. 

Violet looked to Scorpius with round saucer like eyes. "Thanks." 

"No worries." He said. His voice was still dripping with annoyance. 

"How much did you see?"  
"Enough." 

He took a deep breath and reached for her. She complied, and happily accepted his hug. 

It was shorter than she would have liked but she understood considering the tenseness of what was about to happen. 

"You can sit with me if you want." Scorpius smiled a little as he tried to ready himself for the onslaught of gossip. 

"No, not today. It will make it worse." Violet looked at her feet. Her heart sank. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want people to know I like you? Remember that?" He looked into her eyes as he touched the side of her face. 

"I-I know. I remember." She shook her head, still looking anywhere but his face. "I like you, too." She smiled, making him light up. 

"Okay but we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Just thought we could metaphorically rip the bandaid." He smirked. 

She sighed deeply and pondered this for a moment. The stress of everyone looking at her was going to happen no matter if she just played it cool or not. But it would be ten times worse if she did it now. Best wait. 

"I just don't know if I can do it today. Those girls really made me upset. Is this what it will be like? You and me?" 

"Well I imagine there will be gossip. It seems unavoidable. But I do know one thing," he said a little smoother as he pulled her close to him again, "I like the sound of 'you and me'." 

He pressed his lips gently to hers and held her a little tighter as he felt her smile under his kiss. Her body relaxed into his and for a brief minute they were at peace in each other's arms. 

Violet opened her eyes and blinked the haze away as she came back to their reality. 

"We should get going. Just give me until tomorrow to...adjust." She wrinkled her eyebrows but tried to smile. It was all very bizarre for her to accept. 

"Alright." He flashed his crooked grin. "See you tomorrow." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away from her, leaving her with a playful want for him. 


	20. Chapter 20

The wait to leave Hogwarts crowded the students into small cliques and dates. Violet stood on the stone steps and scanned her surroundings. There were a lot of couples but also a lot of single girls standing awkwardly. Each doing exactly as she was, waiting.

She bounced in place for warmth as she puts the thoughts out of her mind of being stood up her up on her birthday. She hadn't remembered telling him it was her birthday, but deep down she was hoping he found out from someone already. 

Cold breaths billowed from the students mouths as they waited for their chaperones to count everyone. They were huddled together and casting warming charms as they started to set out. Her stomach started to feel heavy with dread as she scanned the crowd until finally, she saw him.

Scorpius strode towards her with his head held high. The stern look he held was strangely attractive and Violet knew right then that she would definitely enjoy today. Her eyes broke contact to watch as girls turned to observe him make his way through the lot of them. 

He was quite tall for being sixteen, and to add the deliberate bed head in platinum blond made him like a walking lighthouse. Violet giggled to herself at the thought. It really was like a shining beacon.

"You've ignored your fan club." Violet pointed her chin at the nearby gaggle of girls, raising an eyebrow. She squelched the jealousy she felt as best she could and decided humor might help. Luckily, it did. Scorpius rolled his eyes but quickly smiled as he approached. 

He had a grey beanie sticking out of his coat pocket which meant he purposely left his tousled hair exposed. The wool coat he wore was dark and tailored well to fit his broad shoulders. A green glove reached out from his sleeve and touched Violets arm briefly. 

"Those girls are pathetic. Just ignore it. Merlin knows I do." He quirked his smile to one side as he looked into her eyes. 

Violets stomach fluttered as she looked him over. They stood ther in silence just looking at one another with a knowing smile. 

Scorpius bit his lip before saying, "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks." She shook her head in response. "It's not a big deal." Somewhere inside she reprimanded herself for being negative but she had already said it. Puffing up her chest, she tried to muster up some confidence. She was about to be seen with Scorpius before she knew it and the way he was looking at her was making her melt into puddles. 

 

The arrived at The Three Bromsticks without hearing so much as a peep from the other students. Violets eyes were mostly down at her feet but Scorpius' eyes were confident, almost daring. Everyone kept to themselves but it still crushed her from the inside knowing it was even happening. It felt like a freak show or traveling circus of scandal. She wanted to crawl inside of her cloak and live there, in the dark, forever. 

Scorpius pulled his chair around the wooden table to sit next to hers, their backs to the wall. It gave her a sense of safety and she happily tucked herself behind the table. They were hidden enough to relax and get warm for a moment. 

Vioilets head suddenly jerked up when she heard the laughter of the girls who had given her such a hard time the day before. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Shit." 

"What was that?" Scorpius asked with a laugh, "Miss Verlow I'm surprised at your colorful words." 

"Yes, well, wit beyond measure and all that." She shrugged and waved her hand around in the empty space around her head. Scorpius smiled wide and let out a breathy laugh at her sarcasm.

Scorpius' eyes sparkled as he took Violets appearance in. Her hair was voluminous and wavy, and she had done a full face of makeup. Her lips were distracting as he listened to her talk about her potions essay, pieces of the black tendrils framing her face. He looked into her eyes and the room around them seemed to fade. 

"So, you passed your exam?" Scorpius smirked.They hadn't spoken of it since their last study session. Violet laughed. 

"Yes, I passed. Thanks to you." Her eyelashes fluttered at him. 

His gaze was penetrating her to the core as he rested his elbow on the table to prop his chin up. He smiled softly and her eyes moved to his lips. He smiled wider and inched closer. 

"Whatcha want loves?" A crass bar maid said with her hands on her hips, interrupting their magnetism. 

"Oh, um I haven't been here bef-"

"Two butter beers." Scorpius demanded, not breaking eye contact. The woman sighed and left briefly to fetch the frosty glasses. 

Scorpius continued to observe as Violet reached for her drink and downed three big gulps after tasting it. He couldn't help but smile. Turning to meet his eyes again, she froze as his hand reached to wipe the foam from her lip. Piercing eyes maintained their contact as he licked the creamy foam from his fingers. 

Her lower belly felt anxious and warm watching him, her mouth watering in response. She swallowed hard. 

Scorpius broke the trance and drank his own butter beer expediently, quickly ordering another. Violet went to raise her hand to order but his hand was on hers, lowering it to the table. 

"Don't get another one. I have a surprise." He said in her ear a little suspiciously. She shivered at his breath on her neck and nodded. 

Violets eyes grew large as she watched him pull out a small bottle from his coat pocket. He opened the metal top and let the scent waft to her to let her guess. 

"Fire whiskey." Violet stated. 

"Ten points to Ravenclaw." Scorpius winked.

Her heart immediately sank at his words. 'He doesn't know. You're in that house. Enjoy this.' her inner voice scolded her. 

Regardless, he has just opened a bottle of liquor under the table. Not only is that breaking school rules but laws as well. Her mind flashed to her parents faces when they would be told she had been expelled for something so rebellious and unexpected. 

Scorpius' smile had dropped slightly and resembled more of a question. 

"S-sorry," Violet choked out "I've not had any before." she looked around in paranoia. 

"Oh. Well I mean, you can just taste it. How about that? No actual drinking required." He shrugged. "It's your sixteenth birthday." 

His casual body language made her feel a little more at ease. Maybe it really wasn't such a big deal? She pondered this for a moment. 

"Alright. Just a taste." She took the bottle and smelled the spicy cinnamon liquid. Her inner voice changing its tune to courage, she took a small drink. It burned going down but it didn't taste as poisonous as she had expected. 

One sip turned into two, three, and eventually between the two of them the bottle turned up empty. By the time they left, they were both pink faced and giddy with warmth. Violets lips started to feel numb as she spoke with a wider smile. No one seemed to notice them as the bar got more crowded, and the two slipped out the front door. 

"We should walk this off." Scorpius laughed as they breathed in the cold, outside air. "Didn't mean to get you sloshed." 

"Oh, you didn't?" Violet giggled with glazed eyes. 

"No." Scorpius grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "I'm serious." 

"S'fine, okay? I drank it for me." Violets tipsy arms waved around as she talked. She kept giggling at herself and Scorpius bit his lip as he smiled at her. 

"Novas going to kill me." He said under his breath as he checked his surroundings. "Listen, let's take a walk. I'm telling you, it will help." 

"Alright, alright. But jusso you know," she slurred, "I'm watching you." She motioned from her eyes to his, cracking herself up. 

He laughed and moved closer to her, snaking his arm around her waist from the side. He was tipsy as well and he wanted the close contact more than anything.

He held onto her as they walked along the small shops, occasionally stopping to admire the window display. Violet was feeling far too warm and silly to actually go inside any of them. An art display grabbed their attention the longest.

She saw in the window reflection that Scorpius was watching her rather than the brushes and pens for sale. He had been loosening his scarf for a few feet as they walked but it was now completely off. As he moved to stand behind her, he wrapped the green and silver shroud around her neck and shoulders.

"You're mad to be out here without a scarf." He smirked at her as his scent enveloped her senses. 

"Who says that wasn't part of the plan?" She grinned cheekily at him. His eyes twinkled and blinked. 

She stared back down at the green and silver scarf around her, and ran her fingers along the stitching. 

Just then, a herd of students rushed by them in a hurry, causing his shoulder to push her into the wall. She stood there frozen and clenched her eyes shut as they waited for the mass collection of peers to shuffle past them. Her instinct was to act invisible but this was not working. The snow had begun to fall heavier and their sights were set on a warm shelter and a stiff drink. 

She held her position, shoulders tight and eyes closed as she tried to press herself against the wall and out of the way. Their boots crunched in the snow and Violet tried her best to keep her limbs from sliding out from under her, but to no avail. She slipped and grabbed onto Scorpius’ arms to keep steady. He propped her upright and held her closer to his body as they awaited the passing of the stampede. 

 

No one seemed to notice who they were and their close proximity. All eyes were set forward with determination. 

Suddenly, he moved in fluid motion with the crowd and pulled her with him to move with the flow of traffic. He looked from side to side as he practically dragged her away from the wall to safety. Another shove from a careless student pushed Scorpius into her and her face bumped into his chest causing them to stumble on the icy walk together. They fumbled with their feet for a moment until he finally stood firm and held onto Violets shoulders. 

“Maybe we should go inside?” Violets meek voice said from underneath his chin. She was all doe eyes and pouting lips, and Scorpius could barely contain himself.

He leaned forward into her, making her step farther and farther back until she felt the cool window pane through her coat. Their eyes were locked and intensity flooded Violet as she watched his lips part.

"I like it here." whispered Scorpius. His breath was warm and smelled like cinnamon.

Violet bit her lower lip in response as her breath quickened. His pupils were dark and displayed the yearn that he couldn't seem to express. 

Scorpius' fingers gently brushed against hers as she tilted her head up to accept him with parted lips. 

She breathed deeply as they made contact, favoring the smells of his cologne and the naughtiness of alcohol. Her buzz was still present and their mouths seemed to melt together as they kissed more fervently than she knew possible. Scorpius hand moved to the back of her hair and she mimicked the action, gladly grabbing hold of his blonde locks. She could die in this moment and be satisfied with her life thus far. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

They jumped in unison at the sound of Albus knocking on the glass behind Violets back, with about twenty witnesses in tow. 

"Shit."


End file.
